


Star Wars The Trapped Jedi

by Feclin



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Instability, Mentions of Slavery, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities, POV Multiple, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Star Wars Spoilers, Unrequited Love, lots of off screen murder, mentions of torture, parrallels movies 1-6, two sided love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time of conflict in the Galaxy, with the Clone Wars quickly consuming the Republic, and the Jedi Order becoming more depended on, there is little time left to find children capable of feeling the Force. Many temples stand empty during this time of war.</p><p>	The Jedi Temple on Coruscant is the last to house children, with its classes smaller than normal and not enough Jedi to accept the new Padawans, the Younglings are forced to spend much of their time learning without a teacher.</p><p>	During this time, Master Yoda, along with Master Obi Wan and Anakin Skywalker, land on a jungle planet in the Outer Rim. Previously unknown, they are welcomed among these strange people, who seem to know more about the Force than the galaxy lets on…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Age Four

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my two best friends for forcing me to finish this. I started it because the idea had been floating around in my head for years, but I'm not very good at finishing large fan fictions. They wanted to read it, and after they read what little I had they wouldn't stop bugging me until it was done. So thank you for that.
> 
> This story is parallel to the first six star wars movies, and written before the seventh came out. There are appearances by the original star wars characters, however this story mostly centers around other happening in the galaxy at the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat back in his seat and let out a soft sigh. The landing had been less than perfect. Their ship had been attacked and the pilot, in a hasty decision, made a random jump to hyperspace that landed them to close to a planet.

Anakin smiled. “That was a close one.” 

Obi-Wan shot him a look before looking at the small green alien next to him. “Are you alright Master Yoda.”

Master Yoda nodded. “Tougher than I look, I am.” he slipped from his seat.

R2-D2 came whirling from another room, whistling and beeping. Anakin smiled. “How did you and C-3PO hold up?”

The droid beeped and spun in a circle. Anakin laughed. “Alright I’m coming, I’m coming.” he looked at Obi-Wan. “3PO fell into some boxes and can’t get up. I’ll be right back.” he followed R2-D2.

Obi-Wan went to the pilot. “Where are we?”

The pilot looked nervous. “We are not showing up on any star map. We’re just outside of the Outer Rim though.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Wonderful. How is the ship?”

The pilot shook his head. “Should be fine. Need to make a few repairs however. Might take some time.”

Obi-Wan nodded and headed back to Master Yoda. He found him meditating in the middle of the room and stood silently waiting.

Master Yoda opened his eyes. “Strong with the Force, this planet is. Explore, we should.” he stood.

Anakin came out of the other room with R2 and C-3PO behind him. Obi-Wan looked at him. “Anakin, we are going to look around. The droids stay here.”

Anakin nodded. “Of course Master Kenobi.”

The ramp lowered and they all walked down to the planet's surface. The area was a dense jungle, with strange noises coming from all around them. Everything felt alive and filled with energy. Their ship was in an overgrown clearing.

Yoda closed his eyes. “Much life this planet has, very difficult to read it is.”

Anakin headed away from the ship. “This looks like it used to be a path.” he started looking around. “And...I think those are support holds for a landing platform.” he walked over to something sticking out of the ground. “They look old.”

Yoda opened his eyes. “Once known, this planet was then.”

Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin, as he neared him a large creature on four legs leapt out of a tree and attacked him. The creature was nearly as large as he was, and was covered in a deep green fur that matched the color of the leafs.

He rolled, struggling with the creature, before a spear came from the jungle and struck the creature, killing it instantly. Anakin ran over. “Are you alright?”

He nodded and they all looked around. A man stepped out of the jungle, he wore clothing to match the trees, and had short black hair with bright cyan eyes. He stared at them for a moment before he walked over to the creature and started to skin it.

Yoda hummed. “Force sensitive, this young man is.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Thank you for saving me.”

The man glanced at him. “You are Jedi. Our people pledged ourselves to the Jedi. Though it has been many years since Jedi landed here.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda, and saw him watching the jungle. “Your planet does not show up in our data banks.”

The man ripped off the last of the skin and threw the creature over his shoulders. He held the skin in his hands. “You may come to our village, or if you wish you may stay in the temple. Though it has been many years since anyone has stayed inside.” he started walking.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. “Do we follow?”

Yoda nodded. “Follow you will. Meditate on this I must.” he walked back into the ship.

Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly followed the man. Anakin walked along side him. “My name is Anakin Skywalker.”

The man glanced at him. “Tweea Durmmurs. You are a Jedi?”

Anakin nodded. “Still learning, though yes.”

The man hummed. “Have you come to learn from the temple? We have much knowledge, though it is forbidden to us without a Jedi’s permission.”

Obi-Wan looked at him. “You said it had been many years since the Jedi were here. Do you know how many years?”

The man thought for a moment. “I do not. They were not here for my lifetime, or my father's. Or his father's. The temple has been overgrown, and your landing pad was taken by the jungle. We remained loyal, though after the Shhkty left, there were no more Jedi.”

Anakin furrowed his brow. “Shhkty?”

The man nodded. “The White One. Her hair was white, as was her clothing. She came for the holocrons, though we refused to give them. The knowledge was given to us to protect. We allowed her to take the...Forbidden ones, though not the Jedi ones.” he shifted the weight of the creature on his shoulders. “I do not know much though, to me it is just a story my father told me.”

Another man dropped from a tree. “Tweea.”

Tweea handed him the skin of the creature. “The Jedi have returned. The area around the Temple must be cleared.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Are we sure they are Jedi?”

Tweea looked at them. “Yes, I am sure.” he looked back at the man. “I shall take them to the Ywveen.” 

The man bowed. “Of course Inje.” he walked off.

Obi-Wan looked at Tweea. “Inje?”

Tweea started walking. “I am in training under the Ywveen. I am only one of many. Though very few of us will become Ywveen.”

Anakin looked around the small village they entered. There were people all around, each of them watching them walk past. “How many visitors does this planet get?”

Tweea chuckled. “No one has come to the planet since the Jedi left. The Padawans from this planet were left here, while all others left.”

Obi-Wan was looking around. “And why were your people left?”

Tweea stopped and another man walked over. He handed him the creature on his shoulders and watched him walk off. He knelt down and lifted his pant leg. A black tattoo, looking like swirls and circles, wound around his ankle. “We cannot leave until our Creaveen comes in.” he stood. “We get sick and slowly die if we try to leave before.”

A woman walked over to them, she wore the same clothes as Tweea, though had long light brown hair with soft pink eyes. She smiled. “Jedi. We have waited many years for your return.” she bowed her head.

Tweea glanced at her. “Ywveen, I am needed elsewhere, may I leave the Jedi in your care?” 

She nodded. “Of course my Inje.” she watched him leave with a smile before she looked at Obi-Wan. “You honor us by coming back. We have kept the Temple sealed, just as we were ordered. Though...some of the library is missing. The Shhkty took some of the Forbidden ones.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. “May we see the Temple?”

She nodded. “Of course. Please follow me.”

Anakin kept pace with her while Obi-Wan looked around. “What do you mean forbidden ones?”

She looked nervous for a moment. “Many years ago, this planet was ruled by Sheezy. They created the Temple, and filled it with knowledge and students. Our people were used as...training for the students powers, torturing and killing in the name of learning. Then the Jedi came, they did not get rid of the knowledge left by the Sheezy, only declared it forbidden and hid it deep in the Temple.”

They left the village and Obi-Wan listened to the noises of the jungle. “What does Sheezy mean?”

She shook her head. “Dark Ones. The Jedi gave us another name, though that knowledge is forgotten to us.” 

They came up to a large Temple, overrun by the jungle. A statue of a man stood in front of the Temple. “That is Master Jui, he is the one who saved us so we built this statue to honor him.” she stopped at the stairs. “This is as far as I am allowed to go. Only Jedi may enter the Temple.” she bowed her head. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “We shall call if we need you.” he and Anakin headed up the stairs.

“Have you ever heard of a Master Jui?” Anakin asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No...though it may be before my time. They have said it has been many years since the Jedi have been here.” he would have to ask Master Yoda when they got back to the ship.

The doors to the Temple were sealed shut, the Temple felt empty and devoid of life. Obi-Wan pressed his hand to the door. “We should be able to open this easily.” 

Together, they Force pushed the door open, the Temple shook and the air hissed as it rushed out. Plant life grew inside of the Temple, though it seemed to come from a fountain in the center, and a garden that grew around the edges.

Anakin shivered as he looked around. “This place hasn’t had people in it in a long time.” He walked over to the fountain. “There’s still water in this.”

Obi-Wan turned quickly as he felt a presence behind him. A little boy stood just outside the Temple entrance. He had short light brown hair with violet eyes. He looked very young. “Juvvu?”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin as he walked over to the young boy. He knelt down. “Hi, I’m Anakin.”

The boy pressed his lips together. “Are you a Juvvu?”

Anakin was about to answer when the woman rushed over to them. “Temis, what are you doing?” she grabbed him. “I am sorry, was he bothering you?” she looked at the young boy. “What have I told you about going near the Temple?”

The boy bit his lip. “They are Juvvu.”

She sighed. “Yes, they are Jedi.” she looked at the Jedi. “I am sorry. He is very young.”

“Strong with the Force, this young one is.” they all turned as Yoda walked into the Temple. “Your child he is, yes?”

She nodded. “Yes he is my son. He meant no harm.”

The boy wiggled out of her arms. “Juvvu.” he pointed at Anakin.

Yoda stood in front of him. “Yoda am I.”

The boy looked at him for a moment. “Temis. I am Temis.” he bit his lip. “The Temple whispers at night.” he whispered.

Master Yoda hummed and looked at Obi-Wan. “Much to speak of, we have. Stay here, the young Jedi will.” he started walking away.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin don’t get into too much trouble.” he followed Master Yoda.

Anakin looked at the woman and Temis. “May I show him around? You can follow us if you wish.”

Her eyes went wide. “I...I could not. Though Temis...Temis is young and at the age when the Jedi would take people to this Temple before...you may take him.”

Temis ran over to Anakin and grabbed his pant leg. He looked around before pulling on his leg. “This way.”

Anakin smiled and followed him. “So Temis, what does the Temple whisper to you?”

Temis glanced into a room before he continued. “It cries.” he walked over to a door and it opened. He glanced around before he pointed at a computer panel near the wall. 

Anakin walked over to it. “This is...old.” he turned the computer on and started to search through the logs. Most of it was just maintenance, the storage room door didn’t like to open, and some of the droids were on the fritz. 

Temis grabbed his leg and sat down. Anakin could feel the curiosity and calm coming from the boy. He suddenly had the urge to look towards the door and turned. A droid was walking past. He looked down at Temis and saw him staring at the droid, his eyes following it closely. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Temis shook his head. “Don’t need to.”

Anakin picked Temis up and they started walking again. “Can you lead me to another computer panel?”

Temis closed his eyes. “Can’t you feel it?”

Anakin stopped walking and reached out with the Force. The Temple felt like it was breathing, with soft whispers coming with the wind of each breath. He started to follow one of the whispers, and opened his eyes as it suddenly stopped.

He was in what looked like a personal room. He set Temis down and walked over to the computer.

“I just don’t understand why they would have abandoned this Temple.” Obi-Wan sighed. “A whole planet, just forgotten.”

Anakin walked onto the ship, Temis trailing behind. “Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, I might have found something.” 

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. “I thought I told you to stay at the Temple.”

Temis walked in and grabbed Obi-Wan’s robes. “Come.”

Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan and nodded. With a sigh Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. “Lead the way.”

Anakin led them back into the Temple. Temis climbing up onto his shoulders half way there. He led them to a private room and walked over to the computer. He set Temis on the bed. “I might have found out how long it’s been since the Jedi have been here.” he his a button and a hologram was projected from the computer.

A man stood in front of them, with long hair and a tired face. “Log number twenty-three. We lost half of our Jedi Masters when Revan came, they all followed him to war. This stupid war. I know the people on the Outer Rim need help, we  _ are _ on the Outer Rim, but the Padawans need teachers. We should just let the Republic handle the Mandalorians. The Jedi Council has denounced all the Jedi that join Revan.” he sighed. “I just hope the Mandalorians don’t come here. The Yioians won’t go back into slavery without a fight.” the hologram disappeared.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Revan? Mandalorians? Revan was...over four thousand years ago.”

Anakin nodded. “There’s one more.” he hit another button and the same man appeared.

The man just stood silent for a moment before he sighed. “The Jedi Council has ordered an evacuation of all Jedi Temples. The Sith are invading and Darth Malek is bombing Temples. We have ten Padawans that can’t come with us. So much has been lost because of these wars. Hopefully we shall win this, and we can come back to this planet. I’ve ordered them to seal the Temple library, and the Temple itself. Also I told them not to let anyone take the Holocrons. Many have been disappearing, and I fear it is the Sith. If anyone comes for them, I’ve allowed them to give them some of the Sith holocrons.” 

A child ran into the record. “Master Orain. Where are you going? Why are the other students packing?”

The man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “We have been ordered to evacuate. Because you cannot leave the planet, you are being sent back to your family. The Temple is going to be sealed.”

The child shook their head. “No. You can’t. What about our training?”

The man sighed. “I am afraid your training will have to stop until the war is over. Hopefully it will be soon. We will come back.” the man and child disappeared.

Temis smiled. “And you did come back.” he looked at all of them. “Right?”

Master Yoda hummed. “Much to speak of, we have. Get back to the council, we must.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Temis. “What about the boy?”

Master Yoda looked at Temis as well. “Send someone we will. Training this boy needs.” he walked off.

Temis bit his lip. “You’re leaving?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes, though we will be back. We need to get someone to train you.”

Temis lowered his head. “Juvvu said they would be back before.”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin before he knelt down. “I shall leave Anakin here then. And he shall start your training. You shall call him Master Skywalker, and listen to everything he tells you.”

Temis stared at him. “I...I get to be a Juvvu? A Jedi?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. When we return your real training shall start.” he nodded to Anakin and they both stepped into the hall. “Do you think you can handle him?”

Anakin nodded. “Of course Master. I also have the holocrons to help me. How long do you expect to be gone?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “It should not take long. I shall send Senator Amidala to speak with the leader of the people. She should arrive before the Jedi Master does.”

Anakin smiled. “I’ll wait for her here.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Please remember to start Temis’s training. Now come get your droids. They can stay with you here. Have R2 look at the computer system here.” he patted Anakin’s shoulder and left the Temple.

Anakin looked at Temis. “So, where are the Jedi holocrons?”

Temis shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been in here.”

Senator Amidala joined them a month later. Anakin ran out to the landing area and smiled as he saw her. “Senator Amidala.”

She smiled. “Jedi Skywalker. I am sorry it took so long. The Jedi council decided it would be better if no one learned of this planet yet. Because of the war.”

Anakin nodded. “I understand. Is the Jedi Master still coming?”

She nodded. “Of course. Can you show me to the Temple?” 

He smiled. “Of course.” he took her arm and led her through the jungle. 

Temis was sitting on the stairs of the Temple. R2 was next to him. He hummed and looked up as he heard them. “Master Skywalker, I finished with the holocron.”

Senator Amidala smiled and walked over. “Hello, I’m Padme.” she smiled.

Temis stood. “I’m Temis.”

Anakin walked over. “Padme, I can show you to your room.” 

She giggled. “I think I should meet the leader of this village first.”

Temis smiled. “That’s the Ywveen! My mother.”

Padme looked at him. “Ywveen?”

He nodded. “That is what we call the people who learned the Force, though are not Jedi. I already know more than she does.” he grinned. “I’m going to be a Jedi.”

Anakin smiled. “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard him say. Can you show us to the Ywveen?”

Temis bit his lip. “I...I don’t want to leave the Temple.” he hugged R2. “Please don’t make me leave the Temple.”

Padme shook her head. “You don’t have to leave. You know, how about when we get back you can give me a tour?”

He smiled. “Okay.” he walked back into the Temple.

Anakin sighed. “He’s frightened. I think he keeps thinking we’re going to leave again. I train with him every day, but the longer it takes for his Master to get here…”

She put a hand on his arm. “This planet won’t be forgotten again Ani. Obi-Wan told me about them. The Jedi Order was nearly wiped out, that was why they were forgotten. That won’t happen again.”

Anakin nodded. “I know you’re right. Come on, let’s get you back to the village.”

Two months later Obi-Wan came back with an older man, he had graying brown hair with soft brown eyes. Temis hid behind R2 when they entered the Temple. 

Anakin bowed his head. “Master Kenobi, Master Ibis.”

Master Ibis smiled. “Skywalker, I have come to meet my new Padawan.”

Anakin glanced at R2 as Temis peeked out from behind him. “May I speak with you for a moment about them?”

Master Ibis nodded. “Of course.” they stepped outside of the Temple.

Anakin took a deep breath. “He doesn’t talk much, but you can feel what he is trying to say though the Force if you listen. He’s wonderful at mediation, however will sometimes mediated for too long, and will not hear you calling for him. He does not like to leave the Temple and spends hours in the library.”

Master Ibis smiled. “I am glad you care for the boy. Thank you for the information. I shall put it to good use. How has his training been?”

Anakin shrugged. “As well as it can. I’ve never trained with someone so young. I was a lot older than him when I started training.”

Master Ibis hummed. “Obi-Wan told me he is the correct age for training. Were his parents upset?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, he has siblings and is the youngest so he was not to take over for his mother. Also, these people tell stories of the Jedi. They understand that the children must leave their families.”

Padme stepped out. “I think that might be part of the reason he won’t leave the Temple. Everyone in that village is his family.”

Anakin sighed. “I didn’t think of it that way.”

Master Ibis smiled. “Do not worry young Skywalker. I shall keep a close eye on him. You may come and visit him when you have time. It would do him well to see other Jedi.” his smile disappeared. “I am not sure how this isolation will affect him.”

Obi-Wan stepped out, Temis behind him. “Master Yoda has decided to send another Master and their Padawan. He is just looking for the right student.”

Temis walked over to Master Ibis. “Master Kenobi told me you are my new Master.”

Master Ibis nodded. “I am Master Ibis. Normally one so young would be in group training, however since you cannot leave your planet an exception has been made. I do have a small question before we start. Is there any way for you to leave for a short time?”

Temis pressed his lips together. “The Ywveen would know.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. “Have you spoken with her?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes, Senator Amidala and I went and spoke with her. She said there is a plant the Jedi used to use to take the Yioian Padawans to Ilum. We also learned the planet’s name is Yion.”

Padme nodded. “She said that if the children eat the plant it will keep them from getting sick, though does not last long, and the children would come back from Ilum very sick. Though the records we found say they don’t get sick until the trip back.”

Master Ibis smiled. “Then we shall get that plant when the time comes. Temis, could you show me around the Temple?”

Temis nodded. “Of course Master Ibis.” he led him inside.

Anakin sighed. “I really hope everything works for this planet. A lot of the people here can feel the Force, and they really look up to us.”

Obi-Wan looked at him. “Do not worry Anakin. This planet will not be forgotten by the Jedi again.”

Padme looked at both of them. “We should go say our goodbyes and get the droids. C-3PO is going to be happy to leave, he hates moving through this jungle. But R2-D2 might be a little sad. He and Temis bonded.”

Anakin sighed. “I’m going to miss this place.”


	2. Chapter Two - Age Seven

 

Temis was sitting in his room meditating, when he felt a wave of pain through the Force. He gasped as sadness and death rocked the Force. Shaking he pulled away from the Force. What had happened?

Standing he walked down the halls, passing the droids that randomly wandered the halls. They were so old they couldn’t be reprogrammed, but they didn’t do any harm. Temis liked them, though they would sometimes pick something up and they would find it in a random place.

He found Master Ibis tending the garden. They had spent the last three years fixing up the Temple. There was still much work to be done, though Master Ibis had gotten a new droid, that had upgraded their entire system, while keeping all of the logs from the old one.

Temis liked reading and watching the old logs. He rarely left the Temple, and his only interactions were with Master Ibis and C7-B4, so the logs and holograms were little glimpses into a life he might never know.

Master Ibis smiled as he walked in. “Hello Temis, are you here to help with the garden?”

Temis bit his lip. “I felt something in the Force.” he could feel the sadness that he’d felt washing through him.

Master Ibis hummed and frowned. He listened with the Force and felt the wound Temis had spoken of. “I have much to think of, will you please go to the village and fetch dinner?”

Temis bowed his head. “Of course Master. May I take C7 with me?”

Master Ibis nodded. “Yes you may.”

Temis walked down the hall and found a droid standing at a computer panel. He tapped his leg. “C7-B4? Would you please escort me to the village?”

The droid turned. “Of course sir. I was just finishing with some upgrades. May I ask why we are going to the village without Master Ibis?”

Temis shrugged. “He’s busy.”

Temis knew the walk from the Temple to the village was dangerous, that was why he brought C7-B4 with him. The animals seemed to avoid droids, and as long as he stayed close they avoided him as well. Master Ibis would walk alone through the jungle, though he was trained and could defend himself.

A boy dropped out of a tree near him. He had long light brown hair with soft green eyes. “Juvvu Temis.”

Temis nodded to him. C7-B4 jumped. “Oh my. I don’t think I will ever get used to that.”

Temis smiled slightly, though avoided looking at the boy. The boy sighed. “Come on Temis, you’re my brother.”

Temis shook his head. “The Jedi leave their families.” this was why he rarely went to the village. His siblings always bugged him.

C7-B4 got caught in a vine. “Oh bother.”

Temis smiled and walked back, he untangled the droids leg. Temis and his brother froze as a ship flew overhead. “Race you.” his brother ran.

Temis chased after him without thinking, ignoring the calls of his droid. His brother had the advantage, being raised in the jungle, though Temis could feel the animals before they came. He could sense the way the trees swayed and the bugs few.

His brother made it to the landing pad first and hid in the trees, Temis was right behind him. The ship was smoking, and had holes and scorch marks. Temis recognized it as a Republic ship. Taking a deep breath he started to step out when the ship opened and he ducked back into the jungle.

A man stumbled out, holding tightly to a closed lightsaber. He had short blond hair with blue eyes, and was holding his side.

Temis stepped out of the jungle. “You are a Jedi?”

The man jumped and his lightsaber clicked on. Temis stared at the wondrous blue blade. “Yes...who are you? Where is this place?”

Temis bit his lip. “This is Yion. I am a Padawan. I can take you to the Temple.”

The man leaned against the side of the ship. His lightsaber clicked off. “Are there stormtroopers on this planet?”

Temis shook his head. “Master Yoda thought it would be a good idea if no one knew about this Temple.”

The man glanced behind him. “You may come out now. It is safe.”

A young girl, around Temis’s age, stepped out from behind a wall and onto the ramp. She had soft blond hair with blue eyes that had a slit pupil. She looked frightened, and had a bandage on her arm.

Temis felt his mouth go dry. His brother whistled and dropped from the tree. “More Juvvu? I guess they are coming back.”

Temis glared at him. “Go tell the Ywveen that this ship needs repairs. I am bringing them back to the Temple.”

His brother started at him for a moment before he bowed his head. “Yes Juvvu.” he disappeared into the jungle.

Temis looked at the Jedi and the young girl. “I am Temis. I am the only Padawan at this Temple.”

The man sighed. “I am Master Sho-Zee. This is...well I guess she is my Padawan now. Her name is Mara.”

Master Ibis ran from the path. “Temis are you-” he cut off. “Sho-Zee.”

Master Sho-Zee smiled. “Ibis. It has been a long time my friend. I wondered what happened to you.” he slipped and Mara jumped. She was chewing on her sleeves.

“You are hurt.” Master Ibis ran over to him and helped him up. “What happened?”

Master Sho-Zee glanced at Mara and Temis. “Away from the children. Mara has already seen too much.”

Master Ibis nodded. “Temis, I am going to take Master Sho-Zee to the medical room. Take Mara back to the Temple, we shall have the Yioians help get their things from the ship.”

“We have nothing.” Mara suddenly whispered.

Temis bit his lip. “I can share.” Master Ibis looked at him. “And the people of this village will give you anything you need. I shall get you a room near mine. The Temple is very empty, however I have a room near the library, and the whispers of the holocrons make you forget only a few people live inside. There is a room right next to mine, it is bigger than mine, though I hope you like it.”

Mara shrugged. “I just wish to sleep. Right now I do not care where.”

Master Sho-Zee looked at Master Ibis. “You look shocked my friend.”

Master Ibis looked at him. “I have known Temis for three years, and have never heard him speak so much. He speaks through the Force, some day he may even be able to speak through his mind. Though now it is only emotions.”

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “We have much to speak of then.” he hissed in pain.

Temis walked over to Mara as the two Jedi Master’s walked off. “I’m Temis. I live on this planet.” he gave her a shy smile.

Mara didn’t smile back. “I wish I were happy to be here.”

He frowned. “What happened?”

She sniffed. “We...the other Younglings were training...I had gone to get something to drink. I was getting over a cold. A man...he came in...I heard them scream…” she started sobbing. “A Jedi came in and killed all of them. Master Sho-Zee said he was a Sith.” she sobbed harshly. “I can still hear them scream.”

Temis hugged her. “The Sheezy bring death and corruption with them wherever they go. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” he whispered in her ear. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again.”

Master Ibis found C7-B4, tangled in vines, trying to get to the landing pad. He sighed and leaned Master Sho-Zee against a tree before he started helping C7-B4. “Oh Master, thank goodness you found me. Master Temis ran into the jungle after one of those boys. I saw a ship.”

Master Ibis smiled. “I found him. He is on his way back. I however need help with Master Sho-Zee. He needs medical attention.”

C7-B4 walked over to Master Sho-Zee. “Let me help you sir.”

Master Ibis stood on one side and Master Sho-Zee walked between them. “What happened Sho-Zee?”

Master Sho-Zee glanced behind them before he sighed. “The clones turned on us. They suddenly started attacking the Jedi in their squads. We weren’t expecting it. They caught us unaware. I am unsure how many survived.” he closed his eyes as they walked. “I was on Coruscant, getting ready to choose a Padawan, when I heard the screaming. I ran inside and saw…” he stopped and opened his eyes. 

Master Ibis felt sick. “What did you see?”

Master Sho-Zee looked at him. “I saw Anakin Skywalker slaughtering the Padawans. I would have fought him but I saw Mara...and the clones were attacking the others...I grabbed what I could and ran.”

Master Ibis shook his head. “Anakin wouldn’t do this. He...I’ve met him. He trained Temis for a few months.”

Master Sho-Zee stopped. “So he knows where this place is? He could come here? Does he know Temis is still here?”

Master Ibis sighed. “Temis cannot leave. His people are stuck on this planet until they come of age. There is a nutrients in the air here, that they cannot get anywhere else. Once they come of age they produce it themselves. Temis is trapped here. It is why I moved here. I am the only Jedi here. Temis is the only Padawan.”

Master Sho-Zee started walking again. “How well defended is the Temple? If the Sith do come?”

Master Ibis froze. “The Sith?”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “Palpatine is a Sith.” he shook. “None of us saw it. Oh that poor girl, all the lives lost. I don’t know if she can get over what she saw. Ibis what if we’re the  _ last _ ?”

They had reached the Temple. “As long as there is one Jedi left, the Order will carry on. Come inside. You need rest, and I have much to meditate on.”

Master Sho-Zee looked at him. “What about the defence of the Temple?”

They both jumped as they felt a wave of protectiveness come from behind them. They turned and saw Temis. “I told an Inje there might be an attack. You forget we were once a Sheezy controlled planet. We are not without our defences, and will not go back under their control.”

Master Ibis sighed. “You still have not explained what Sheezy means.”

Mara peeked from behind him. “Sith. The Sith are the Sheezy.” she chewed on her sleeve and Ibis noticed her teeth were very sharp. 

Master Sho-Zee looked at her. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Mara shrugged and nibbled on her sleeve. Temis looked at her. “You don’t have to say anything. I can speak for you. Or I can show you how to use the Force to speak for you. Like I do.”

Mara shrugged again and glanced at Master Sho-Zee. “When I told Temis we were attacked by the Sith,” they felt a wave of anger from Temis before it disappeared, “he said that the Sheezy were evil. I just connected the dots.”

Temis looked at them. “You need medical attention Master Sho-Zee. I shall show Mara to her room so she may rest.” he nodded to Mara and headed into the Temple. Mara followed behind him.

Master Sho-Zee looked at Master Ibis. “How isolated has Temis been?”

Master Ibis sighed. “This might not end well.”

Temis led Mara down a long hall. He stopped by a door and bit his lip. Mara could feel his hesitation. “Is this my room?”

He nodded. She could feel that it was her room. She wondered how he did that. He waved his hand and she noticed another door down the hall, right before the large door at the end of the hall. She felt that it was his room. 

“Thank you Temis.” she looked at the door. “Um...how do I open it?”

Temis giggled. “Sorry.” he walked over and showed her a panel on the wall. “This button opens it, and you have another panel on the other side. This one closes it, this one locks it, and this one is your distress signal.”

She smiled. “Where does the signal go?”

Temis knew it went to the security room, where C7-B4 would then alert Master Ibis. “Don’t worry.” Mara suddenly felt calm and peace. “If you ever hit that button help will come.” he stepped away. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

Mara watched him walk off before she slipped into her room. It was large, with three lockers and a bed. There was a computer panel in the corner. Mara walked over to the computer and grabbed the foot locker. She dragged it under the computer panel so she could log in. 

Nibbling on her sleeve she found the record log and created her Log 1.

Master Ibis knocked on Temis door. There was no answer, though he could feel Temis’s confusion and sadness on the other side. He opened the door and found Temis lying on his bed, hugging his pillow. “Temis?”

Temis sat up, he had tears in his eyes. “Every time I try and meditate I feel an emptiness in the Force. It feels like I am trapped underwater and cannot breath.”

Master Ibis walked over and sat next to him. “Oh Temis...meditate with me.” he stood and held out his hand. 

Temis sniffed before he nodded and slipped from the bed. They both sat in the center of the room and closed their eyes. Temis flinched. “It hurts.”

Master Ibis hummed. “Focus on me. Do not think of the Force, focus on the Temple. On the breathing of the jungle around us. Hear the whispers of the holocrons. Of C7 moving about the med bay. Feel the animals that walk through the jungle, sense the Yioians that hunt them.”

Temis slowly relaxed as he let the Force wash through him. He started to feel at peace once more. “Thank you Master.”

“You have done very well today Temis. I know how speaking makes you feel. You have been through much today.” Master Ibis hummed. “Now listen to the Force.”

Master Sho-Zee was well enough to join them for dinner. He and Master Ibis spoke of the past while the two Padawans sat and ate in silence. Near the end of the meal Master Sho-Zee looked at Temis. “So Temis, this is your home planet?”

Temis nodded. “Yes Master Sho-Zee.”

Master Ibis cleared his throat. “Why don’t you tell Master Sho-Zee and Mara about your home?”

Temis stared at him for a moment. Mara cleared her throat. “I...I would like to know.”

He looked at her and Master Sho-Zee noticed Temis’s eyes brighten slightly before going back to normal. “There is a village, very close by. I was born there. Our village leaders are called Ywveens, they are descendants of the Padawans left here. Inje are other descendants who are not part of the direct line. If I had not been chosen to become a Juvvu, I would be a Inje.”

Master Sho-Zee furrowed his brow. “You are related to the Ywveen?”

Temis nodded. “She is my mother. I have five older brothers. I was the youngest, though Master Skywalker said I was the strongest in the Force.” he lowered his eyes. “I hope he’s okay.”

The Masters looked at each other before Master Ibis cleared his throat. “And the jungle?”

“Oh.” Temis nodded. “Do not go into the jungle alone, even on the path. The creatures will attack you. They avoid droids, so it is best to take C7-B4. Though...he gets stuck a lot, and it’s easier to just make the run.”

Master Ibis narrowed his eyes. “Have you been leaving C7 behind?”

Temis wiggled in his seat. “Odius has offered to teach me how to get through the jungle as a Yioian does. It...I’m reaching the age where my people become warriors. It...it is difficult.”

Master Ibis sighed. “I did notice in the old logs that the Yioians training here were given a trainer to show them the Yioian way. Though I do not want it being one of your siblings.”

Temis nodded. “I shall have to ask an Inje to help. I think Kray came from a village to the south.”

Mara bit her lip. “May...may I train with him?”

Master Sho-Zee hummed. “What does this training entail?”

Temis shrugged. “Tracking, getting through the jungle, fighting skills. I was very young when I left my village. I do not remember much.”

Master Ibis noticed Mara chewing on her sleeve again. “Temis, do you remember any stories from your village?”

Temis wrinkled his nose. “A few.”

“Oh I love stories.” Mara smiled.

Temis flushed. “They...most of them are sad or of the Sheezy.”

She shrugged. “What about the statue out front? Who is that?”

Temis smiled. “That is Jedi Master Jui. He is the one that set us free. The stories say that his ship crashed on the planet, and the Sheezy captured him. He set free the Yioians trapped inside of the Temple and they hid in the jungle. He taught them how to use the Force, and together they fought their way to the landing pad. We thought we were only helping him escape the planet, only he came back with more Juvvu, and they got rid of all the Sheezy in the Temple.” he frowned. “A lot of people died, but he freed my people. He gave us the chance to be Jedi.”

Mara glanced at Master Ibis. “Why are you the only Padawan here?”

Temis lowered his eyes. “A very long time ago, a war came to the Outer Rim. All Jedi Temples were evacuated, because the Sith were targeting them. The Juvvu left...and never came back. We...Master Skywalker said we were erased from the records, though Master Obi-Wan thinks that because the Jedi Order was nearly destroyed during that war, it is most likely the information was lost.”

Master Sho-Zee cleared his throat. “What war?”

Master Ibis looked at him. “The Jedi Civil War. Over four thousand years ago.”

Temis looked at his plate. “May I be excused?”

Master Ibis looked at him. “Where do you wish to go?”

Temis bit his lip. “The library.”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “Take Mara with you.” both the Padawans nodded and bowed their heads before leaving the table and slipping from the room. He looked at Ibis. “So this was a Sith Temple?”

Master Ibis nodded. “Yes, and I have been told that there are Sith holocrons somewhere in the Temple. However no one will tell me where.” he sighed. “I have a feeling that Temis knows.”

Master Sho-Zee glanced at the door. “He has a rather high opinion of Anakin Skywalker.”

Master Ibis nodded. “He visited quite a bit. We...we should keep his turn to the Dark Side between us. Skywalker is his hero. In his eyes Skywalker is the one who brought the Jedi back to his planet.”

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “I just hope he doesn’t come here.”

Master Ibis shook his head. “If he does not, we need to think about the children’s Gathering. Temis can  _ only _ go to Ilum. He will not make the trip to any other planet, he would die.”

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “We still have a year or two. Right now is chaos, we shall keep the ship hidden, just in case, and focus on the present. When it comes time for the Gathering...we shall have to risk it.”

Master Ibis nodded. “I hope this place is safe.”

Temis left Mara in the library, saying he had left a holocron in his room, and went to the security room. He slipped inside and hesitated when he saw C7-B4. “I need access to the security buttons. I…” he was filled with conflicting emotions he did not know how to handle.

C7-B4 hummed. “Master Ibis told me not to let anyone access the security panel aside from myself. However, I am needed elsewhere, and will be away. Can I trust you not to take advantage of my trust and not use the security panel?”

Temis smiled. “You may go do what you need to C7.” he watched C7-B4 walk off before he climbed up and accessed the security panel.

He tied Mara’s distress signal to his alarm, by passing the security room. Though he left an emergency code, where if it was hit twice it would go directly to security. He would keep everything bad away from her.


	3. Chapter Three - Age Nine

Temis shivered as the ship left the atmosphere. He nibbled on the roots of the plant the Ywveen had given him. She had told him to chew on the plant when ever he felt sick, though she told him that it would not last the whole trip.

Mara walked over to him. “Are you excited?” she smiled. In the last two years she had become less frightened, though she still had nightmares.

In the beginning she would hit her distress signal after a nightmare, thinking they were under attack. The alarm in Temis’s room would go off, though because he was not used to her, he would feel her distress in the Force before the alarm went off. He would then go check on her, and sit with her until she fell back asleep.

“I feel nervous.” he looked at the plant in his hands. “What if I run out early?” she said he must eat it the moment he felt sick. Or the plant would not work.

Mara sat next to him. “Master Ibis would not risk this if he did not know it would work. All the old logs say it works.”

Temis gave a hesitant smile. “Thank you Mara.”

Master Sho-Zee walked over to them. “We are about to make the jump to lightspeed. Please buckle.”

Mara grinned and strapped herself in. Temis started to whisper in his native tongue as he did the same. Mara looked at him. “Do not be nervous. We will be fine.”

Temis closed his eyes. “The Sheezy are out there. They look for Juvvu.” he continued in his native tongue.

Mara grasped his hand. “Master Ibis and Master Sho-Zee will protect us. You will be a Jedi Temis.”

Master Sho-Zee’s eyes widened and Temis opened his eyes. “You speak my tongue?”

Mara grinned. “I’ve been learning while you hid in the library. Also, I now know all those things those boys call you, though I don’t understand what they call me.”

Temis turned red. “You do not want to.”

Master Sho-Zee walked back to the front of the ship and strapped himself in. “Mara has been learning Temis’s native tongue.”

Master Ibis smiled. “I tried, it was very difficult. Though she is young, her mind can still absorb. It is difficult for those of our age to learn new things.” he set the course for lightspeed and the ship jolted as it entered.

Master Ibis unstrapped. “We shall arrive in two days, you should relax. This trip will be fine. The Sith will not find us. I doubt he will have guards posted at Ilum. He thinks all the Padawans are dead.”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “You are right.” 

Mara nudged Temis. “You still feel nervous.”

Temis shrugged. He was nervous. He closed his eyes and Mara felt that he was going to meditate. She could feel his nervous energy wash away as he listened to the Force. He spent too much time meditating.

“Do not worry about my meditation.” she jumped as he spoke. She felt his annoyance at her worrying over him, though he was also pleased. “I meditate, to learn how to no longer broadcast what I feel. If the price is that I feel others more strongly, it is one I face.”

Mara closed her eyes. “I do not want you in pain.”

Temis chuckled. “There is no emotion, there is peace.”

Mara huffed. “Don’t quote the code at me.” she moved closer to him. “What color crystal do you think you’ll get?”

Temis shrugged, she felt that he didn’t know what kind. Nor did he really care. He was just focused on not getting sick, and getting the crystal as quickly as possible.

She hummed. “I read that most people get green or blue, though in rare cases they can be other colors.”

She felt Temis agree with her, and felt...a question of what color she thought she would get. He’d never been able to communicate quite like this before. 

She smiled. “I’ll be happy with whatever kind of crystal I get. As long as I don’t freeze to death getting it.”

She felt his alarm as he jumped. “Don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen to you.” he smiled. “If it looks like you might freeze to death, I’ll come and get you.”

Master Ibis walked over to them. “How are you feeling Temis?”

Temis shrugged. “I ate some of the planet. Haven’t felt sick since. Though it was not long ago. How much longer until we reach Ilum?”

Master Ibis smiled. “Two days.” 

Temis went very pale. “Oh.”

Mara smiled. “It will be fun. We can look at the star maps, and you can pick out all the systems you’d like to visit once you can leave.”

Temis started to nibble on the plant again. “Sure.”

The farther they got from the planet the more of the plant Temis had to eat to no longer feel sick. Both Master’s could feel his worry as the plant slowly disappeared. There was barely any of it left by the time they reach Ilum. 

Mara tried to distract him with the star maps, and it worked for a few hours, though he soon became frustrated that he would have to wait so long to visit them. Master Sho-Zee decided to teach him how to fly a ship, and Master Ibis showed him how to fix parts of it. Both he and Mara enjoyed those lessons. 

They landed on the planet and Temis stared out in shock at the ice planet of Ilum. “Why is it so white?” he whispered suddenly.

Mara looked at him. “That’s ice, and snow.”

Temis stared in wonder. “It doesn’t snow on my planet.”

Master Ibis cleared his throat. “Temis, Mara, both of you will be following us to the Crystal Cave. There you will find the kyber crystals, needed to construct your lightsaber. Once you enter the cave you will be on your own, facing the trials of the caverns with only your training to guide you.You will have until night fall, or the entrance to the cavern will freeze over and you will be trapped. Do you understand.”

Temis glanced at Mara before they both nodded. Master Sho-Zee opened the ramp and they started walking to the cave. Temis shivered and started to nibble on his plant again. He only had a few leafs left.

They came to a large cavern. Temis stared up in wonder at the statues of the Jedi inside. Mara grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear. “I agree. It’s beautiful.”

Temis looked at her, unaware that he had broadcasted what he was thinking. Master Ibis stopped outside of a door, Master Sho-Zee on the other side. “Both of you must focus on the Force, and open the door. This is your first trial.”

Temis remembered watching Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker open the doors to the Temple. Mara and him dropped hands and together they focused on the door. Mara had her face screwed up in concentration, throwing everything she had at the door. Temis looked calm, and both Masters could almost hear his voice saying, open, before the ice shattered and the door opened.

Mara swayed slightly and Temis shoved a whole leaf in his mouth. Master Ibis bowed his head. “You may enter the Crystal Caves.” The two Padawans entered the cave.

Master Sho-Zee glanced around. “Why do you think this place was left alone? I expected to find it in ruin.”

Master Ibis sighed. “I do not know. Maybe the Sith saw it as a waste of time.” he leaned against the wall and cross his arms. “I have never felt such...emptiness in the Force before.”

Master Sho-Zee looked at the entrance to the caves. “How has it been affecting young Temis?”

Master Ibis sighed. “You see how silent he has gotten. I try to pull him from the Force, to keep him in touch with it, though not drowning. Though the harder I try the deeper he seems to get.”

Master Sho-Zee looked nervous. “Why do you train him? After all, he seems...difficult, and not ready.”

Master Ibis sighed. “Temis is the future of the Jedi on his planet. Master Yoda told me to train him, then once he was a Jedi, we would train the other children on his planet. The Jedi numbers would grow. I am still trying to follow that path. Though if we  _ are _ the last, then no longer training Temis would cause horrible repercussions.” 

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “You are correct. I just hope training him does not bring even worse repercussions.”

Temis shivered as he walked through the cavern. He could hear whispers, echoes of Force uses long gone.

It made him feel colder than he was, and he jumped at every noise. He froze as his brother dropped down in front of him. “Juvvu.”

Temis stared at him in shock. How had his brother gotten there? Did he sneak aboard the ship? How was he not sick? “What are you doing here?”

He smiled. “You asked me to come. You wanted me to show you the ceremony, remember?” his head tilted. “Because you weren’t invited.”

Temis didn’t feel well, though it wasn’t a sickness the plant could stop. “I...I wasn’t invited?” he knew he had to give up his family, though he had always expected to be invited to their Inje ceremonies. Everyone was invited.

“Why wasn’t I invited?” he whispered.

His brother laughed. “What do you mean why? You’re a Juvvu.” the smile disappeared. “You’re different. We hear the Juvvu talking about you. Even  _ they _ think you are different. You  _ frighten  _ them.”

Temis shook his head. ‘No.’ he jumped as the thought echoed around them. 

His brother raised an eyebrow. “You prove my point.”

Temis shook his head and felt panic welling inside of him. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. “There is no emotion, there is peace.” he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and felt himself calming, relaxing. Soon he was at peace and he opened his eyes again. His brother was gone.

He glanced around, wondering if it was just a vision from the Force or if his brother really had been there. He doubted his brother was on this planet. He was not old enough to leave yet, and the Masters would have sensed him on the ship. If Temis hadn’t first. 

He continued walking down the path he was set on. He had decided that he would take every left turn, to make things simpler for himself on the way back. He did not want to get lost.

A scream echoed through the caves. He recognized it as Mara and took off running, throwing out the Force to search for her. He took random turns as the Force showed him the path. She screamed again, closer this time. Closer was good, the scream was not.

“MARA!” he screamed her name as he ran blindly through the caves looking for her.

Another scream, this time right as he entered a large room, filled with shining beautifully clear crystals. He saw Mara, laying on the floor in front of the crystals. She wasn’t moving.

Temis ran over to her and dropped next to her. “Mara? Mara are you alright?” he turned her over and shock and pain filled him.

She was staring up in fear, with a lightsaber wound cut across her chest. Temis started shaking and crying. “No. No Mara no.” he held her tightly. “You can’t be dead.” he reached out with the Force for her, feeling nothing. 

He heard the snapping hiss of a lightsaber igniting. He looked up and saw someone standing in the shadows, their red blade reflecting across the crystals. Temis felt anger fill him and he jumped up. He stepped forward, when someone grabbed his leg.

He looked down and saw Mara holding onto his ankle. “Don’t...don’t leave me….” 

He was torn between his anger and his dedication to her. He looked at the man, and realized they were leaving. If he didn’t go now he would get away. “Master Ibis can get him.” she whispered.

Temis shook his head and started to try and pull away when he stopped. He was so  _ angry _ , but anger would not help Mara. Killing that man for hurting her would not help Mara. What would help her was him sitting with her.

He sat down and leaned against the crystal, pulling her into his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers. “I won’t leave you.”

Everything was still. He opened his eyes and noticed he was alone. Mara was gone. He glanced at the crystal behind him and grabbed one. It vibrated against his skin, and as he watched it changed to a vibrant violet.

Standing he sighed and left the cavern.

Mara grinned as she saw him, it was dangerously close to sunset. “What took you so long?”

Temis glanced at Master Ibis before he held up his crystal. “I found one.”

Master Ibis smiled. “I am proud of you Temis. Come, we should be getting back to the ship. It will get very cold very soon.”

Temis walked over to Mara and hugged her. “It’s violet.” he whispered, before pulling away.

Mara held up hers. It was a lovely shade of silver. “Silver.”

Master Sho-Zee smiled. “Come young Padawans. We should hurry home, so you may start to construct your lightsabers.”

Temis hummed. “This journey back is going to suck.” he only had two leafs left.

They made it back to the ship without problem, and quickly took off. Temis started to feel sick after they entered hyperspace and ate the rest of the leafs. 

He had been right, the rest of the journey was nothing like the way there. He got sick after a few hours and got very pale. He curled up in a ball and moaned in pain. Most of the journey was spent throwing up, or crying in pain.

Master Ibis tried a healing trance, though it only rid him of the pain for a few moments before it came back worse.

When they landed they rushed Temis outside, the Ywveen was waiting for them. “I shall take him.”

Master Ibis hesitated. “I am unsure-” 

“This is not the time to argue. Temis will die if you do not give him to me. Right now he needs his Ywveen. As the Jedi have insisted, I am no longer his mother.” she sighed. “He will be back at the Temple tomorrow.”

Master Ibis sighed. “Take him.”

The Ywveen took Temis, Master ibis noticed his siblings watching from the trees. They all looked nervous and frightened, though dropped down from their perches when their mother passed. They followed behind her.

Master Sho-Zee looked at him. “Are you sure that was wise?”

Master Ibis shook his head. “We kept him to isolated. Even if these people are his family, they are the only people for miles.They all know the rules. This village thinks of  _ everyone _ on this planet as family. I doubt half of them are really related to him.”

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “Come Mara.” he started back for the Temple.

Master Ibis lowered his eyes. “May the Force be with you Temis.” he followed them. 

Temis walked into the Temple during breakfast the next day. He was quiet, and his presents in the Force was muted. He went pale when he noticed the food. Master Ibis stood. “Are you well Temis?”

Temis closed his eyes for a moment. “I have been instructed to rest.” he whispered. “I have also been told to eat, though the thought of food…” he swayed on his feet.

Master Ibis nodded. “For now you shall go to your room and rest. I shall have C7-B4 bring you lunch.”

Temis bowed his head. “Thank you Master Ibis.” they felt a flicker of Temis through the Force, radiating weariness, before he turned and walked off.

Mara chewed on her sleeve. “Is he going to be alright Master Sho-Zee?”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “Of course he is. He just needs rest.”

After breakfast Mara quickly made her way to Temis’s room. She knocked on the door and received no answer. She had been told by Master Sho-Zee, not to go into someone's room without permission, however she was worried about Temis.

She opened his door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Temis was curled up on his bed, his breathing light. She chewed nervously on her sleeve and hesitated, just watching him breath. She hadn’t slept that night, to worried about Temis. His pain had screamed through the Force, reminding her of that horrible night.

She jumped as he rolled over and she saw his eyes were open and watching her. He lifted his blanket, an invitation for her to join him. Running she jumped into the bed and curled into his chest. She started shaking as he hugged her tightly.

She felt him wrap the Force around her, and buried herself inside of it. “Are you well?” she whispered.

He hummed. “I will be.”

Mara yawned and closed her eyes. “I was told to go to the library and continue with my holocron.”

Temis shook his head. “Don’t leave.” he held her tighter. “In those caves...what did you see?” he whispered suddenly.

Mara froze and felt a chill go through her. “I don’t think we’re supposed to talk about that.” it was a feeling she had, that she didn’t  _ have _ to answer him. Though nothing was really stopping her. Just the feeling that what she had seen was very personal.

Temis let out a soft breath. “I suppose that is for the best. I am not sure I would have been able to tell you.”

Mara felt curious, though she was not going to ask him after denying him an answer. “Master Sho-Zee is going to upset that I am not training.”

Temis sighed before he sat up. She noticed his eyes looked darker. “Just until lunch. Just lay with me until then. Then I shall go sit with you in the library, and I shall be fine by tonight.”

Mara smiled. “Is that what the Ywveen said?”

He flushed. “No...she said it would take a few days. Though I wish to craft my lightsaber.” he glanced at the desk and she felt wonder grow inside of him.

Mara rolled over and looked at the desk. His crystal sat on it, the violet matching his eyes. “I overheard Master Sho-Zee saying that it is rare to have two Padawans get different colors like this.”

She felt sadness fill Temis. “I don’t think Master Sho-Zee likes me.” he whispered.

Mara pulled him back down and curled against him. “Master Sho-Zee worries too much. He sees the Sith in everything.”

Temis sighed and started to relax. “My people are the same way. We always wait for the Sith to come back and claim us again.” Mara yawned again. “Sleep Mara, C7 will wake us.”

She relaxed and closed her eyes. “But my training…”

Temis held her close. “I’ll tell them I needed you.”

Mara sighed before she started to drift off to sleep. Temis watched her for a moment, feeling her slip into her dreams, before he let himself sleep as well. 


	4. Chapter Four - Age Thirteen

“Temis wait up!” Mara laughed as she raced through the trees, feeling the jungle life around her. Breathing in a way most people would never know. 

She could feel Temis’s excitement as they ran, bouncing from branch to branch. ‘Keep up.’ Temis, in the last four years, had dropped speaking out loud unless he wanted Mara’s attention. He learned to speak through the Force. 

It frightened Master Sho-Zee, and Master Ibis was worried, though there was no change to Temis. He still completed all of his training. He still followed the Jedi code, and he was wonderful with a lightsaber.

While Mara and Temis were learning with single blades, Temis’s people were used to using staffs, and his fighting style was more made for a double bladed lightsaber. Mara had decided learning how to use one in their spare time would be fun. She was even having them learn how to use two lightsabers.

Temis followed everything that she did without question. He loved all of the extra training that they did, and he loved showing her all of the wondrous things about his homeworld. He showed her the animals they could train to protect the Temple, and the caverns that held hidden rooms the Sith had built to keep his people. 

Today, he was taking her to an Inje ceremony. It was one of his brothers, and while all of them had been invited, as they had with the last two, Master Ibis always forbid it. Temis still went to each one, and took Mara, for they would tell a story relating to the type of Inje they would be. Mara loved the stories the most.

Temis suddenly stopped and knelt down, a hand on the branch for balance. They were outside of the village, the stars shining brightly. Mara could name every constellation and every planet in sight.

Mara climbed onto a higher branch and jumped to the one above him. She sat down and giggled as Temis pushed her foot lightly. Temis was barefoot, as were all his people, though Mara wore thin slipper shoes.

There was a fire in the center of the village. Temis smiled. “We missed the beginning, though they should be starting the story soon.”

She jumped as he actually spoke and he looked up at her with a wicked grin. That grin always sent a flutter through her stomach. She squashed it quickly, knowing he could sense nearly everything through the Force.

Temis slipped from the tree and looked up at Mara, waiting. She leapt down, landing gracefully on her feet, her hand pressing against the ground as she landed for balance. ‘Shh, if they see us they will tell Master Ibis.’ he put a finger to his lips.

Mara smiled and nodded. She followed him through the village, getting closer to the fire. Temis climbed up on a roof and pulled her up. They lay on their backs, looking up at the stars, and listened.

Mara could hear the Ywveen speaking. “My Inje...you have earned the story of-” she stopped. “Juvvu Sho-Zee, you honor us.”

Both Temis and Mara froze. She felt Temis pull the Force close to himself, locking away his feelings and thoughts. Their eyes met as they heard Master Sho-Zee speak. “I am looking for my Padawans, have you seen them?”

Temis licked his lips and nodded towards the jungle. Mara nodded and they slipped down from the roof. “No, I am afraid I have not. Do you think they are here?”

Temis grabbed Mara’s hand and started to lead her through the village. “Oh I know they are here.” his voice was farther away.

Mara jumped and Temis groaned as Master Ibis stepped in front of them. He had his hands on his hips. “Where do you two think you are going?” 

Temis flushed and shrugged. The Force spread out from him again. He wasn’t upset they were caught, just disappointed he hadn’t done well enough to escape. Temis always thought of it as a game. 

Mara smiled. “Master Ibis, I did not expect to see you here.”

He looked at her. “Both of you should be in bed.”

Temis giggled and rolled his eyes. He didn’t think they should have a bed time. The jungle didn’t sleep, so why should they? They hadn’t been hurting anyone, just listening to old stories.

“You have those stories on holovid, you do not need to listen to them here.” Master Ibis was adept at interpreting Temis’s emotions and thoughts through the Force, though only Mara so far could hear him completely clear.

Mara glanced behind them as Master Sho-Zee joined them. “Sneaking out again?” he sounded disappointed.

Annoyance flared in Temis and he pressed his lips together. He suddenly spoke out loud. “We were invited. I do not see why you do not want us staying. It is an honor to my people to have Juvvu at this ceremony.”

Master Ibis froze at the sound of Temis’s voice, and Master Sho-Zee made a sound of shock. Master Ibis took a deep breath. “As a Jedi you are not above anyone. The fact that you have higher training does not put you above any of these people. You are on the same level as everyone else.”

Mara glanced at Temis as complex feelings rolled through him. She could understand. She had seen how the people here treated the Jedi. She bit her lip. “That still does not explain why we cannot be here. They do not know we are here normally, and we only sit and listen. We do no harm.” 

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “Do not argue Mara. Now follow us back to the Temple. We have a busy day tomorrow.” he waited for her to nod and start walking before he followed her into the jungle.

Temis looked at Master Ibis and got a smile. “Tomorrow is a very busy day. Though you’ve been in the library so much, I doubt I could teach you anything new.”

Temis smiled. “Learning and knowing something in theory, is not as helpful as actually using it.” his eyes flicked to the jungle. He felt weary about the silence in the trees.

Master Ibis nodded. “We should hurry to the Temple.” Temis nodded and quickly followed after him.

The next morning Master Ibis found Temis outside the Temple, watching the sun rise. He was sitting on the shoulder of the statue, the only place where he could see out over the trees. “Temis, please come down from there.”

Temis glanced down and smiled wickedly before he jumped. Master Ibis flinched, though felt Temis reach out for the Force right before he landed on the balls of his feet, his hand barely touching the ground for balance.

“Did you have to jump?” Master Ibis sighed. He watched Temis shrug before sighing again. “Come, we have much to learn today.”

Excitement bubbled through Temis. Today he and Mara would choose if they wanted to be Jedi Knights, or Jedi Masters. Temis wanted to be a Jedi Knight, like Anakin Skywalker. He had loved the stories Anakin had told him, and had most of them recorded on holovid, much to Anakin’s amusement. 

Temis hoped that Mara would want to be a knight as well, though he knew that she loved learning and teaching. She would most likely be a Jedi Master. That was fine, he knew that he was to train other Padawans, and it would be nice to have Mara with him to do it. They could train more people, and the Temple would be full again.

Master Ibis led Temis inside and to the breakfast table. Mara smiled as she saw him, she looked tired. Temis hadn’t felt any nightmares from her that night, so she must have stayed up with a holocron.

They sat at the table and Temis let himself get lost in his head. Thinking of the future, when the Temple would be full of Jedi, and he would be able to  _ leave _ . He could convince Mara to go with him, they could travel through the stars, learning new things on each planet.

Temis sat up straight and closed his eyes as he felt something tickle the back of his mind. He prodded at it and suddenly visions filled his mind. Visions of darkness and fear. Foggy images of a terrifying man in black armour and a mask with a cape, clones saluting him as he marched off his ship. Dark red holocrons whispering, a young woman with long blond hair hitting a broken navicomputer, screaming and crying as it refused to turn on.

Temis gasped and threw himself back as he felt a wave of  _ cold _ wash through him, his chair fell out from under him and he crashed to the floor, thrown from the vision. He was shaking and sweating, freezing cold and breathing deeply.

Master Ibis knelt next to him quickly. “Temis. Temis what happened? Are you alright?”

Temis licked his lips. “I...I saw things.” his voice was laced with fear. “I felt horrible...horrible...it was so cold and…” his breathing became quick and shallow, panic lashed out through the Force.

Master Sho-Zee looked sharply at Master Ibis. Master Ibis sighed and rubbed Temis’s back. “Breath Temis. What did you see?”

Temis shook his head. “A man...he was Sheezy. Clones. Sith holocrons. A girl crying.” he shook his head again. ‘Please. No more please.’ he hugged his knees and started shaking.

Mara chewed nervously on her sleeve. Master Sho-Zee sighed and stood. “Come Mara.” he put a hand on her back and led her from the room.

Master Ibis sat with Temis, whispering to him until he calmed down. 

Mara looked at Master Sho-Zee as they walked down the hall. “Master...what happened to Temis?”

Master Sho-Zee hummed. “Through the Force, there are ways to see the past, present, and future. Temis must have seen one of those visions. Though I am unsure of which kind. Very rarely can a Jedi see into the future however.”

Mara bit her lip. “The Sheezy he saw...do you think it was the one that killed the other Padawans?”

Master Sho-Zee glanced at her. “It could have been.” he hoped it wasn’t. He knew Temis would recognize Anakin Skywalker, and they still had not told him of his shift to the Dark Side. He sometimes wondered if Mara knew, though she never showed any sign of realizing who the man was that attacked her and her friends.

Mara bit her lip. “I hope he saw the past, because I do not wish for the future or present to be filled with horrible things.” she shivered. “Whatever he saw frightened him.”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “He repeated Sith twice, I think he may have felt the Dark Side of the Force. It is a frightening thing to feel wash through you.” he hoped that the feeling of it was enough to terrify Temis from that side for good. He was always nervous Temis might shift.

Mara worried over Temis. Wondering if he was going to be alright. She hoped that it was not the Dark Side Temis felt. She had felt that power, and it shook her to her very core. She did not want Temis to feel that.

“I hope he did not feel it.” she looked at Master Sho-Zee. “It is a very frightening thing to feel.” she would never turn to the Dark Side, not after feeling it turned against her.

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “It is a very frightening thing indeed.”

Master Ibis found them later in the training room, Temis was trailing behind him the Force wrapped around him like a blanket. “Ah, there you are. Have you started without us?”

Master Sho-Zee shook his head. “No, Mara was just showing me what she has learned with a double blade.” he looked at Temis. “She says you taught her the stances.”

Temis shrugged. “My people fight with staffs.” 

Mara couldn’t sense anything from him, and realized that while he was wrapped in the Force, he had cut himself off from it. Frightened of what it had shown him. She smiled at him and got a small smile back.

Master Ibis whispered to Master Sho-Zee for a moment before looking at the Padawans. “Are you both ready?”

Mara and Temis both nodded. They noticed Temis relax slightly and the Force started to unravel from him. His emotions slowly showing once more.

Master Sho-Zee looked at Mara. “Mara, would you train to be a Jedi Knight, a defender of the peace? Or would you train to be a Jedi Master, a teacher of knowledge?”

Mara chewed on her sleeve for a moment before she nodded. “I would train to be a Jedi Master.”

Master Ibis smiled and looked at Temis. “And yourself Temis? Would you train to be a Jedi Knight, protector of the Order. Or would you train to be a Jedi Master, teacher of harmony?”

Temis smiled. “Jedi Knight.” Like Anakin Skywalker.

Master Sho-Zee smiled nervously. “Then both of your training shall begin.”

The next few months were spent training. Temis and Mara barely had any time to themselves. Both switched to double bladed lightsabers, finding the forms easier to adjust to. They were separated a lot, each learning different styles and ways of the Force. Though Mara could always  _ feel _ Temis. He would always keep himself connected to her in some way. It helped her with the more difficult training, when she knew he was tired as well.

She found Temis, asleep in the dining room, one morning. He had his head on the table, an empty plate next to him. She smiled and gently nudged him with the Force.

He jumped as he woke up. ‘I just fell asleep!’ he complained and Mara felt his annoyance at being woken up, though it was blurred by his tiredness.

She smiled and sat next to him. “Did you stay up all night with the holocrons again?” she felt his confirmation. “You have to sleep tonight. It’s starting to affect you.” he was annoyed that she was mothering him. “Well if you acted your age I wouldn’t have to.”

Temis huffed and looked at her. ‘How has training been for you?’

She rolled her eyes at the subject change. “Fine.”

Both Masters walked into the room, they were in the middle of a discussion. Master Sho-Zee was shaking his head. “One of us has to stay here.”

Master Ibis sighed. “We cannot go alone Sho-Zee. It would be too dangerous. They will be fine for a few months.”

Master Sho-Zee shook his head again. “They just started their personalized training. We cannot leave them this early.”

Master Ibis sighed. “We might not get this chance again.” 

Temis looked at them, before looking at Mara. He suddenly felt nervous and unsure. Mara looked at the Masters. “Is everything alright?”

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “We had the Ywveen search the area and found another ship. She isn’t pretty, but will still be able to fly. Master Ibis and I are going to go to Coruscant, to see if we can find out what is going on with the Order and the Republic.”

Temis shifted in his seat. ‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ he projected unease.

Mara bit her lip. “What about our training?”

Master Ibis sighed. “You have the holocrons, and we shall only be gone for a few months at the most.”

Temis licked his lips. “And if you don’t come back?” both Masters froze.

Master Ibis glanced at Master Sho-Zee. “Then you continue with your training, and do not leave the Temple. You two are the future of the Jedi Order if we do not return. You must protect the knowledge in this Temple. And if anyone comes, hide and seal the doors.”

Master Sho-Zee nodded. “Do not let anyone into the library while we are gone aside from the two of you. C7-B4 may have access as well.”

Temis looked at Mara. “Why are you leaving now that you found another ship?”

Master Ibis smiled. “We did not want to leave you without a way off the planet, incase something happened.”

Temis shivered as he remembered the man in the mask. “You will come back, right?”

Master Ibis looked at him. “Only death could stop me.” he glanced at Master Sho-Zee.

Master Sho-Zee sighed. “We shall be leaving tomorrow. Do not, and I will repeat this as many times as necessary, do not come after us if we do not come back. You  _ must _ stay here.”

Temis suddenly felt like his whole future was disappearing before his eyes. If they never come back, he would be trapped on this planet. He would never get to explore the stars. He nodded. “Of course.”

Mara curled up with Temis the next day after the Master’s left. They lay in Temis’s bed for a few hours before she spoke. “We should be training.”

‘What’s the point?’ Temis looked at her. ‘They aren’t coming back.’

“Don’t say that.” she sat up.

He sighed. ‘People that say they are coming back never do Mara. This Temple is cursed.’ he sat up. 

Mara shook her head. “They will come back Temis. They have to come back.”

Temis sighed. “If you say so.” 


	5. Chapter Five - Age Fifteen

Temis had been wrong, partially, Master Sho-Zee came back a year after they had left. He had died a few days later from the wounds he had suffered. His mind was to far gone to tell them what had happened. He kept babbling about a Darth Vader, and how everything was gone.

It had been two years since Master Ibis and Master Sho-Zee left the planet. Mara and Temis were now alone, training became more difficult with only the holocrons to guide them. Mara would notice that Temis disappeared more often, and when she tried to follow him would get lost in the Temple. She had never realized how large it actually was. 

After Master Sho-Zee had come back and died, Temis had started capturing jungle animals and training them to protect the Temple. He had also found the access to the old Sith traps, and had set them to activate if the Temple was ever sealed again.

Mara worried about Temis, and his chosen isolation. She tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Though when he disappeared she could rarely find him.

She had started to work on an idea for a new lightsaber. It was still a double blade lightsaber, though she created it so when she twisted it a certain way, it would break apart into two separate lightsabers. Then would click back together.

Temis had loved the idea, and started working on a fighting form and style that would allow them to change lightsabers quickly and while fighting. He developed it quickly, and it was one of the only things she could use to get him to train with her anymore.

Mara found him one morning on the ship that Master Sho-Zee had come back in. It was a different one from the one they had left in. He was on his back, halfway inside one of the panels, tools surrounding him.

“You should have told me you were trying to fix it. I would have loved to help.” She smiled as he jumped and cursed when his head hit something. 

She had wondered, when she first came, how Temis knew so many languages, then she realized C7-B4 was a protocol droid, and Temis had been learning from him. Temis then taught her all the ones he knew. They had both giggled over the curse words.

Temis wiggled out from the panel and looked at her. “I’m leaving.”

Mara felt her heart leap into her chest. “You can’t. You’ll die.”

Temis huffed. “I’ll take a plant, and risk how far I can go. There is a planet near Ilum, it has people on it. I can find out things from there.”

She shook her head. “No, you remember what happened last time. How are you supposed to fly the ship when you’re in that much pain?”

He stood. “I can handle it.”

Mara groaned. “Why do you want to leave?”

He paused for a moment. “Master Sho-Zee said it was all gone. And he mentioned a Darth Vader, I think that’s the Sheezy that killed all the Padawans. I have to know what happened to Master Ibis, and Master Skywalker.”

“You won’t come back.” she whispered.

He shrugged. “Then I don’t come back. You’re here to keep the Order going.”

“Don’t you dare!” she shouted at him, causing him to jump. “Don’t you  _ dare _ put this all on me. This is  _ your _ planet! This was  _ your _ mission! I  _ can’t do this alone _ !” tears filled her eyes.

Temis shifted uneasily. “Mara...I  _ need _ to know what’s going on out there. Why are all the Juvvu gone?” he looked at her. “My people can’t go through this again Mara. The ship is fixed, and I’m leaving on it. Soon.”

Mara shook her head. “If you leave me I’ll seal the Temple.” he froze. “I won’t train anyone. I’ll lock myself inside and  _ starve _ until you come back.”

Temis smirked. “I don’t believe you.”

She grabbed him and he froze as she pulled him against her. “You should.”

Mara gasped as she felt the Force shake the ship for a moment, anger filling Temis. He stepped away from her. “Fine. I’ll stay.” he grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He started walking away from her. “They’ll find us eventually.” 

Mara watched as he disappeared down the ramp. Sitting down she started to cry. She missed her friend. She remembered how close they used to be, how he used to speak through the Force to her. She missed curling into bed with him and falling asleep, feeling safe.

Temis wasn’t at dinner that night, and C7 told her he hadn’t seen him. She curled up in her bed, not wanting to sleep, though not having anything else to do. She had already worked on her form, and gone through the holocrons for the day.

Sitting up she looked at her distress button. She remembered when she was younger, and would hit the button. Temis always came. Standing she walked to her door and hit the distress button. Taking a deep breath she went back to bed.

Everything was silent. She didn’t even feel anything different in the Force. With a sigh she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Her door opened with a whisper. She lay frozen as she heard it close again, and someone sat next to her, ‘Move over.’ Temis.

Mara moved and rolled over, lifting the blanket. Temis crawled under with her and hugged her. ‘Nightmare?’

“Missing you.” she whispered.

She felt his amusement. ‘You seem me almost everyday. How can you miss me?’ 

She moved closer to him. “I may see you, but you are not there.” he stiffened. “Why have you been hiding from me? We used to be so close.”

He sighed, she felt how...tired he was. Deep down in his bones tired. ‘I don’t want to worry you. I don’t want to hurt you.’ he held her close. ‘I promised I would keep you from everything bad.’

Mara relaxed against him. “Why can’t I come with you?”

Annoyance flashed through him. ‘One of us has to stay here. To protect the Temple.’

A horrible idea started to form in Mara’s mind. “Why don’t I go then?” he ripped away from her, shock and fear filling him. “I won’t get caught. I’ll fly to the nearest planet, look at the news, and then come straight home. It shouldn’t take more than a few days.”

He shook his head. “No. If you leave you won’t come back.” he spoke out loud. 

She sighed and sat up. “If you leave  _ you _ won’t come back.” she argued.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes I will. I’m trapped on this planet. I’ll always come back. But you...you’re not from here. It won’t drag you back.”

She shoved him. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard! You have just as high a chance of dying as I do. Even more because of how you drown yourself in the Force. This Vader guy is after Jedi.  _ We’re _ Jedi!”

Temis sat up and glared at her. “Why does it matter to you if I leave? If I never come back? You have this whole planet of people. Why am I important?”

Mara groaned and suddenly grabbed him, kissing him. The Force lashed around them, shaking the room as Temis kissed her back.

Slowly Mara pulled away, she noticed Temis’s eyes were bright violet. They were both breathing deeply. Temis swallowed. ‘Oh.’

Mara smiled softly. “Yeah, oh.” she lay back down. “Lay with me.”

Temis lay down and closed his eyes. He listened to her heart beat through the Force. ‘Tomorrow...tomorrow I’ll show you where I go.’

Mara put her head on his chest. “Go to sleep Temis.”

Slowly, Temis drifted off. 

He woke up in the morning alone. Yawning he rubbed his eyes. ‘Mara?’ he stretched out with the Force, though couldn’t feel her in the room. He stretched out farther, searched the Temple. A chill filled him as he couldn’t find her.

He shoved the Force out to the village, the farthest he had gone, still nothing. Opening his eyes he felt sick. His eyes were drawn to her computer panel. It was beeping softly, a light blinking on and off every few seconds.

“No.” he whispered. “No please Mara no.”

He jumped up and saw a message, waiting to be played. Maybe if he refused to watch it, whatever was on it wouldn’t come true. He would leave the room, and find Mara had made him breakfast, and she would complain about him sleeping in again. He just had to pretend he didn’t see this.

He hit play, and Mara appeared on the screen. She looked...sad.

“You’ll probably hate me for this, but I would like to remind you that Jedi do not hate. So it would be useless to hate me.” she chewed on her sleeve. “I can’t let you leave. I care too much about you to let you risk yourself. So I’m going. I’ll probably already be gone by the time you see this. I left shortly after you fell asleep.” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have kissed you right before leaving. But...you’re just so stupid sometimes. I’ve had a crush on you for  _ years _ , and even being so connected through the Force you still couldn’t feel it. I’ll be back in a few days. I’m sorry Temis. I really do care about you. Maybe even…” she stopped. “I won’t say it until I see you again.” she smiled. “Keep the bed warm for me.” the message ended.

Temis ran, he ran out of the Temple, heading for the landing pad. He tripped over vines and roots. Falling and tearing his clothes. He crashed through the jungle and fell as he reached the landing pad. Only one ship. The other was gone.

Temis grabbed his hair and screamed. ‘MARA!’

Mara jumped as she felt sadness wash through her, and then her name echoed through the Force. She was in hyperspace, meditating in the back of the ship. She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry Temis.” she whispered to herself. “I’m sorry.”

She had felt that Temis  _ couldn’t _ leave. He would die. Maybe not from Darth Vader, or the rest of the Sith, maybe just from being underage and getting sick. But she couldn’t risk it. She wasn’t going to go anywhere big, she would keep hidden in the Outer Rim. She would keep her lightsaber close, but hidden, her identity would be a secret.

She spent three days in hyperspace before she came out above a planet. She hummed and let her blond hair out of its bun, she would use it to hide her face. She didn’t know what planet she was above, though she noticed a blockade. 

The com beeped as she was hailed. She bit her lip and answered it. “Hello?”

“Imperial shuttle, state your business in this sector.” a male voice, commanding, came through the com.

Mara had no idea what an Imperial shuttle was, though she figured this was it. “Um...I think I’m lost.”

There was only silence. “State your name and rank Imperial shuttle.”

What was the Imperial? She chewed on her sleeve. “I think I’m going to go now.” she started to turn the ship away from the planet.

“Imperial shuttle hold your course or we shall be forced to fire.” oh no. Those ships out there were huge. She doubted she could out run them. But if they caught her…

She made a race for the planet. She screamed as they fired on the ship and hit the com. “Watch where you’re shooting!” she shouted at him.

“Stolen ship, stand down.” he answered back.

Mara rolled her eyes. “Figures Master Sho-Zee stole this to escape.” she reached out with the Force, feeling the life of the people chasing her, the energy that their ships created. She used the Force to help her guide the ship, and to evade their weapons.

She had just entered the planet's atmosphere when one of her engines were hit. She screamed as the ship went down, spinning.

She crashed and smacked her head against the controls, knocking herself out.

Mara woke up to the setting sun. She groaned and unstrapped from her seat. Her eyes widened as she saw how destroyed the ship was. “Oh no. No, no no.” she flipped a few switches and lights flicked on. The navicomputer stayed off. She hit it a few times, though nothing happened. 

“No, no, no. I won’t be able to get back. Please I need to be able to get back.” she kept hitting it and started crying. “Work you stupid thing!” she screamed at it and cried, but it refused to turn on.

Mara didn’t notice someone was coming up behind her. 

Temis sat on the head on the statue, watching the sun. It had been a month since Mara left. He had sealed the library, and thought about sealing the Temple, but he couldn’t go back to his village. He wouldn’t give up. “Knew you wouldn’t come back.”

He jumped down from the statue and narrowed his eyes as he saw one of his brothers. He bowed his head. “Juvvu-”

Temis shook his head. “I’m not a Juvvu, not anymore.” he turned and marched into the Temple, he knew his brother couldn’t follow.

He headed to the training room and ignited his lightsaber. “C7, release the droids.” the Temple made training droids, out of the broken ones. He liked that, it meant he could destroy as many as he wanted.

And he wanted to destroy all of them. Anger was bubbling inside of him. Busting and biting at him through the Force. He gave into it, releasing his rage against the droids. He was still angry once all of them were gone.

He started hitting his lightsaber against the wall, created scorch marks. He screamed and the Force built up inside of him as he violently hit the wall. He dropped his lightsaber and grabbed his hair, screaming the Force exploded around him, and the wall cracked.

He stared at it in wonder.  _ He _ had done that. His  _ anger _ had broken the wall. He smiled. He’d always shoved it away before. Always kept it locked away inside of him.

His head tilted as he heard whispering in the Temple. He sighed. “I know. You were right.” he turned and saw C7 standing by the door. “Clean this up.” he headed for the door.

Grabbing his lightsaber he noticed his nails were turning a deep black. He looked over his lightsaber. “I think it’s time to make a new one.” he whispered to himself.

Temis headed deep into the Temple, following underground passages that he doubted his old Masters had known anything about. He had spent many hours exploring the Temple. Learning everything that she had hidden. He’d even found the old Sith logs and computers, all hidden down here.

He stopped outside of a large door, the whispering was louder, harsher. Using the Force he pushed open the door and entered a room filled with glowing red holocrons.

He’d found the Sith holocrons first. They had called to him, and he answered. Though he waited to listen to them. He suspected that Master Sho-Zee had known he was listening to them. The way he’d watch him. Though before, he only listened to a few. Then after Master Ibis left...there call became harder to ignore.

Temis was going to bring Mara down here. Show her what they could teach them. He had thought there were only a few, the stories said they gave most to the Shhkty. If they still had this many left over after giving away most...this entire Temple must have been filled with them.

He sat down in the center of the room and closed his eyes. He opened his mind to the Force and the holocrons whispered to him. One whisper was louder than the rest. “Mehgahn.” Temis opened his eyes. Technically, he had found Mehgahn first, or she had found him. It was her whispers that led him through the Temple.

“You disappeared.” she sounded upset.

Temis glanced around, she hadn’t appeared yet. “I was waiting for Mara to return. She...she has not and I doubt she will.” the anger bubbled inside of him.

The Force shimmered in front of him and a woman appeared. She wore Sith robes, and had black pixie cut hair with amber eyes. She wore purple makeup, and a head piece stood out against her pale skin.

Temis uncrossed his legs and sat on his knees. He pressed his head to the floor. “Mehgahn.” he whispered her name.

She watched him for a moment. “You gave into your anger today.” she was still upset.

Temis kept his head pressed to the floor. “I realized Mara wasn’t coming back.” Mara had been the only reason he never gave into his anger. He promised to protect her from the Sheezy. And that included himself.

The holocrons started to whisper harshly. “Oh shut up!” Mehgahn shouted at them.

Temis licked his lips. “I...I wish to revisit our discussion from earlier.” he sat up.

She looked at him. “Oh?”

Temis nodded. “I’m ready.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Temis pressed his lips together. “I have nothing holding me back.”

She smiled. “Good. Then you’ll need something new.” she disappeared and a drawer opened near one of the holocrons.

Temis stood and walked over to it. Inside was a double bladed lightsaber. Taking a deep breath he ignited it, and the harsh red glow reflected in his eyes. He placed his own lightsaber inside of the drawer and closed it, putting the new one on his belt.


	6. Chapter Six - Age Seventeen

The sun was warm, shining brightly. The trees swayed pleasantly in the warm breeze. It was a lazy day, most creatures lying in the sun and enjoying its warmth.

The young woman rolled over in her bed, her blond hair cut short, and her blue eyes with a slit pupil were filled with sleep. She hummed and buried herself in her blanket. Content with being as lazy as the animals outside of her room.

A small humanoid, with orange skin, walked into the room. “Up lazy Jedi.” the voice was female. “We leave today.”

The girl opened her eyes and glared at them. “But Mazay...it is such a lovely day.” she smiled. “Besides, I thought we weren’t leaving until Dar decided to come with us.”

The curtain to her room pulled back and a man looked in. “I decided to come.” he looked older than the young woman, and had short brown hair with green eyes. He grinned. “So come on. I heard the Empire is looking for us.”

The orange creature nodded. “Stormtroopers have been told to look for an Aefanian, and a young woman. So come Mara.”

Mara sat up and stretched. She pulled her lightsaber from under her pillow, noticing Dar watching the movement. “Shouldn’t you be preparing the ship?”

He flushed. “Oh yeah, uh, right.” he turned and disappeared.

The Aefanian shook her head. “He’s in love.”

Mara rolled her eyes. “He’s too old for me.” she started to smile, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“We will get you home young Jedi.” the Aefanian grabbed her hand. “Of course...we could always get you to the rebellion instead.”

Mara huffed. “I am not joining them. A Jedi does not go to war without reasons. A Jedi thinks through the consequences of their actions. War breeds anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the Dark Side.” she grabbed her bag and packed her blanket inside. “We should hurry Mazay.”

Mazay nodded. “I’ll go make sure the coast is clear.” she left the room.

Mara closed her eyes for a moment. She had been dragged around the Galaxy by Mazay for two years, trying to find planet Yion while hiding from the Empire. They didn’t know she was a Jedi, but they knew she wasn’t one of them.

Walking from the room she slipped on her cloak and put the hood over her head. She slipped through the crowd, not even sure anymore what planet she was on. Mazay was ahead of her, walking towards the ship, though stopped every once in awhile to speak with people.

Mara noticed the stormtroopers and let out a frustrated huff when she saw they were talking to Dar. Dar was young, and innocent, which meant he was a terrible liar. He was beginning to look nervous.

Mara walked over and listened for a moment. “I’m just transporting boxes. Boxes of boxes of boxes.” she groaned.

“What is inside of them?” one of the troopers asked.

“Of what?” To Dar, that was an honest question.

“The boxes.” she could sense them getting annoyed. 

“Boxes. I said that.” he looked confused. “I think.”

The troopers didn’t believe him. “You are transporting boxes, filled with...boxes?”

Dar nodded. “Yes.” in actuality, Dar was somehow a smuggler for the Rebel Alliance. He smuggled people. And was there ticket off the planet.

Mara focused on the lead stormtroopers. “This boy's story checks out. There is no need to question him further.”

Everything was still for a moment before the trooper spoke. “This boy checks out. There is no need to question him further.” he nodded to his troops and they all walked away.

Dar watched them leave in confusion and Mara quickly skipped over to him and grabbed his arm. She giggled and leaned close to him. “Don’t watch them leave. Turn and start walking.” she smiled and giggled again.

Dar nodded and started walking towards the ship. “Was that a Jedi thing?”

She glared at him. “What have I told you about calling me that?” She had learned everything she could about what happened. The Republic had fallen. the Jedi Order was dead. She prayed to the Force her and Temis weren’t the last Jedi. 

He hummed. “I can keep a secret.”

Mara wasn’t so sure, but Mazay said he was one of the best. “How can you be a smuggler when you are such a horrible liar?”

He thought for a moment. “I normally don’t get questioned. I have one of those faces that people think can’t lie.”

“You can’t lie.” Mara snapped back.

“Couples spat?” Mazay appeared next to them as they neared the ship.

Mara wrinkled her nose. “Again, much too old for me.”

Dar looked at her. “How old are you?”

She narrowed her eyes. “How old are you?”

He smiled. “Twenty-six.”

She laughed. “Yes  _ much _ too old for me.”

Mazay sighed. “Come we have much to do.” she led them up the ramp. “Why is this ship filled with boxes?”

Dar chuckled. “Because I’m hauling boxes, filled with boxes.”

Mara looked at him. “You weren’t lying?”

Dar smiled. “I find half truths work better when you’re a smuggler. I’m going to go fly my ship now. You two get comfy.” he walked to the front of the ship.

Mazay hummed and looked at all the boxes. “I wonder how many boxes are inside of these boxes.”

Mara rolled her eyes. “I really don’t want an answer to that.” 

“Sheezy Temis?” the voice was quiet, an annoyance.

Temis opened his eyes, they were now pure black, matching his nails. He was pale, and he had let his hair grow out to his shoulders. ‘What?’ one of the Inje were in front of him.

“The ship is ready for you Sheezy Temis.” they kept their head down. 

Temis stood in one swift motion. He walked past the Inje, ignoring them as he headed to the ship. He could finally leave the planet. He was finally free of this place.

He paused before entering the jungle and looked at the Temple. He bit his lip and hesitated, doubt filling his mind. If he left, and didn’t come back, what would happen to the Temple? He shook his head. He had to leave. He  _ wanted _ to leave.

He started for the ship. His Creaveen was a deep dark red and a beautiful twisting of vines that reminded him of the jungle. He had barely been able to stop himself from leaving the moment it appeared on his skin. Only Mehgahn stopped him, snapping at him about his training.

Today however, he could leave. He was ready for the outside world. His Master wanted him to test his skills against weaker minds. He could already control the people here. Even the Ywveen. They did anything he wanted.

Though he always felt...guilty about hurting a Yioian. He blamed it on the stories he grew up with.

The ship was waiting for him. It was the ship Master Sho-Zee and Mara had first arrived on. He ran his hand along the side as he walked in and to the pilot seat. Sitting down he hummed and spread the Force out across the ship.

Where would he go? He could go anywhere. He was a Sheezy. The world was his to play with. Though...now that he was here, now that he could leave...he didn’t want to. He sighed and closed his eyes before turning everything off and leaving the ship. He would try again tomorrow.

Mehgahn was waiting. “I knew you couldn’t do it.”

Temis glared at her. ‘I should not rush into this.’

She laughed. “You sound like a Jedi.”

Temis growled and her form wavered for a moment as he walked past her. She called after him, but he ignored her. He knew he would regret it later. She could control the animals, as could he, though he could be attacked by them. She could not.

He stopped in front of Mara’s room. He hadn’t been inside since the day she left. Glanced down the hall he slipped inside of her room. He had made it very clear to Mehgahn that she was not allowed in Mara’s room. He didn’t feel like he was allowed inside either.

Slowly he walked over to the computer panel. He started randomly going through it and found her old training schedule, her blueprints for the lightsabers, and…

He clicked on her logs file and rows and rows of logs filled the screen. He clicked on a random one.

A ten year old Mara appeared. “Log number...wait is that a letter? Oh well.” she started waving her lightsaber. “I know I showed this last time, but isn’t it really cool? It’s silver. Temis has a violet one. It matches his eyes.” she stopped talking for a moment. “His beautiful eyes.” a knock from the door. “Oh, I have to go. Started training how to climb vines today. I hate it. Bye.” she waved and turned the log off.

Temis stared in shock and felt his heart break. He had  _ records _ of her. He thought...he had never known…

He turned from the room and headed for the ship. He couldn’t handle it. ‘I’m leaving!’ he called out through the Force, knowing he would be heard.

He made it to the ship and started everything he looked at the star charts and chose a random planet. He shivered as the ship left the atmosphere, and set the course. The ship lurched as it entered hyperspace. 

Temis then freaked out. He was leaving his planet, and the Temple, without protection. He should have sealed the Temple.

He spent a few days in hyperspace before his ship slipped out of it. His eyes went wide as he saw a large ship directly in front of him, blocking the planet. His ship was suddenly hailed. 

Taking a deep breath he answered it. “Yes?”

“Your ship has no identification. Identify yourself.” 

Temis smiled and leaned back. He followed the Force, letting it lead him to the owner of the voice. ‘Identification is not needed.’ 

The mind rebelled against him and he shoved, adding in a little pain. The mind gave into his will. “Your identification is not needed. You may be on your way.”

Temis grinned and hummed, moving his ship randomly through space. He looked at the planet, and saw many ships coming up from the planet, heading for the large ship. He reached out for the man again. ‘What ship is that?’

The man answered through the com system. “This is the Imperial Command Ship  _ Executor _ .”

‘And what is it doing?’ he could just take the information, but he’d never done it over this kind of distance before.

“We have destroyed a rebel base and are now coming back with the prisoners.” there was a noise and the com went silent.

Temis narrowed his eyes and hit the button a few times. It was fine on his end. He froze and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as another presents reached out and grabbed his mind through the Force.

‘Who is this?’ the voice was dark and filled with power. More power than Temis had.

‘This is Croata. Who is this?’ he snapped right back.

The voice chuckled and he felt something gently probe his shield. ‘This is Darth Vader.’ Temis froze. ‘I was unaware there were Jedi still in the Galaxy.’

‘I am  _ not _ a Jedi.’ he snapped. Not anymore.

‘Oh...how interesting.’ Vader stopped attacking his mental shielding.

Temis was about to snap back when he remembered...Darth Vader. Master Sho-Zee screaming about Vader, a man in black. ‘This conversation is done.’ he pulled back from the Force and went for another random planet. He had to wait ten minutes for hyperdrive.

Vader reached for him. ‘Where have you been hiding young Sith?’ Temis ignored him. ‘Are you from beyond the Outer Rim Darth Croata?”

Temis sucked in a breath. No one had ever acknowledged he was a Sith before. ‘Yes, very far.’ he whispered back.

He could feel Vader's amusement. ‘What brought you here?’

Temis looked at his controls as the ship alerted him it was ready for the jump. ‘The Force.’ he made the jump. 

“The Rebellion needs me to make a stop on Alderaan. Orders are from Senator Bail Organa.” Dar looked at Mara. “I have to go.”

Mara sighed and closed her eyes. That would put them off course. She knew around where Yion was. And it was not in near the Core planets. “How long will this take?”

Dar sighed. “It will take us three weeks to get to Alderaan. I don’t know when we will be leaving from there.”

Mara leaned against the side of the ship and took a deep breath. She centered herself with the Force. “If the Force calls us to Alderaan, we go to Alderaan.” six weeks at the earliest. She was going to waste six weeks.

Mazay looked at her. “Are you sure of this?”

Mara nodded. “The Force works in strange ways. Maybe we will learn something upon Alderaan.”

Alderaan was a beautiful planet, with rolling hills of greens and crystal clear waters. Mara had questioned Dar about everything for the planet. It was a peaceful planet, with no military.

Senator Bail Organa met them at the landing platform. He looked nervous as he noticed Mara, Mazay elected to stay on the ship. “You did not mention you had someone on board.”

Dar waved his hand. “Mara is clean.”

Mara smiled and walked over to him. “Senator Organa. An honor. I am sorry to intrude on whatever matters or troubles you have. I was using Dar’s ship when you called him, and I agreed that your call was more important than my mission.” 

The Senator looked at Dar. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

Dar nodded. “Of course.” he looked at Mara. “Stay here?” when she nodded he walked off with the Senator.

Mara looked around the landing platform and breathed in the fresh air. She let the Force stretch around her, and relaxed completely for the first time in months.

Something...a dim light in the Force, caught her attention. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl sneaking across the platform. The young girl was Force sensitive. She looked around ten.

“Are you lost?” she called out to her.

The girl jumped and turned quickly. She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not lost.” she walked over to her. “I am looking for my father.”

Mara hummed. “Maybe I can help?”

The young girl looked her up and down. “I am Princess Leia Organa.”

Mara smiled. “Oh, your father just left here actually. He was speaking with my pilot. I think it was something important.”

Leia stared at her. “Is this your ship?”

Mara shook her head. “No, I am merely a passenger.”

Leia huffed and crossed her arms. “I’ll just wait for him here then.”

Mara stretched out with the Force again. “Have you ever heard of the Jedi?” she asked Leia suddenly.

Leia looked at her. “My father has mentioned them before. Though he said that we aren’t supposed to speak of them.”

Mara smiled. “I love hearing stories about the Jedi. They could do amazing things.” she waved her hand. “They could lift a Star Destroyer with nothing but the Force and their will if they so wished it.”

Leia’s eyes were bright with excitement. “Really?”

Mara nodded. “Oh yes.”

Senator Organa came back. He looked startled to see his daughter. “Leia, what are you doing here?”

Leia ran over to him. “I was looking for you.” 

Her father sighed. “I am busy with political matters. Please, go back home.”

Leia narrowed her eyes, then pointed at Mara. “She mentioned the Jedi.”

Mara jumped and looked at her. “Now, no one likes a tattle tale.”

The Senator looked at her. “You look a little young to know stories of the Jedi.” 

Dar chuckled and Mara smiled. “I know more than I would like at times. However, now I am very tired. Dar, I shall rest on the ship.” she bowed her head. 

Strange, that the Force would lead her to this young Force sensitive. She wouldn’t risk training her, not with the Emperor. But...maybe if she remembered her, she could come back to her. 


	7. Chapter Seven - Age Twenty-One

Temis cursed as the Star Destroyer attacked his ship. He threw his mind out with the Force, creating confusion among the Tie-Fighters following him. He didn’t understand why they were attacking him. He had gotten Imperial tags for his ship. They should be leaving him alone.

Maybe they realized he was the one that slaughtered their entire base on that planet or several. Stormtroopers were fun to play with. That did make him a target though, but he tried to change his ID signature at least once a month.

The ship hailed him and he flipped on his com. “This is the  _ Executor _ . Stand down rogue ship.”

Temis smiled. “ _ Executor _ ? Why didn’t you say so?” he reached out and noticed a very  _ strong _ Force presents on the ship, that was not Vader, though Vader was on the ship.

Temis reached out and grabbed Vader. ‘There are other ways to get my attention.’

Vader was annoyed. ‘You are very difficult to find.’

Temis smiled. ‘Good. Call off your men.’

That amused Vader. ‘Now Croata, I have someone on this ship that would like to meet you. I shall call them off, if you agree to come aboard.’

Temis hesitated. He shuttered at the thought of meeting that other presents. He would have to speak to them, they were too strong for him to think about speaking through the Force. Besides, he might need to lie.

‘I agree to your terms.’ he stopped his ship suddenly and all the fighters flew past. He chuckled as they circled around, though did not attack him. The  _ Executor _ moved towards him and he let her pull his ship in. 

He hummed and looked at his nails while he waiting. Once the ship was docked he stood and lowered the ramp. There were Stormtroopers outside, pointing blasters at him.

Temis smiled and waved his hand, they all dropped. He walked out of the ship and smiled when he saw Darth Vader walking over to him. He looked like just he had in his vision. “Darth Croata.”

Temis stepped over a dead stormtrooper. “Darth Vader, you sound more droid than I thought you would.”

Darth Vader looked him up and down. “And you are younger than I thought you were.” they stared at each other for a moment. “Come with me. My Master will see you now.” he turned and started walking.

Temis skipped over to him, his eyes taking everything in. “This really is a lovely ship. Is she yours?”

Darth Vader glanced at him. “She is under my command, yes.” he looked him up and down. “There is something...familiar, about you.”

Temis shrugged. “I do not see how.” he waved his hand as a man walked past and giggled when the man suddenly started dancing.

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes. “I will not have you in the minds of my crew.”

Temis looked at him. “Why? They are weak, toys to play with and break as we please.” he waved his hand again and the man moaned, grabbing his head. “Though they are your toys, and I will respect that you do not wish to share.”

Darth Vader led them to a room, there was a man sitting in a chair, he wore a black cloak. Temis shivered as the power washed over him. He tried to step back, only to run into Vader. He was nudged forwards.

Darth Vader knelt down in front of the man. “My Master, I have brought him to you.”

The man chuckled. “You did well my old friend.” Temis felt that presents look at him. “You are Darth Croata?”

Temis swallowed. “Yes, and you are?”

The man chuckled. He sounded...older. “I am Darth Sidious, though you may know me as Emperor Palpatine.”

Temis cursed in his native tongue. He tilted his head. “Interesting that our Emperor is a Sith Lord. And very unexpected.” he walked further into the room and looked at Darth Vader, who was still kneeling. “Nice pet.”

He felt Vader’s anger and giggled. The Emperor watched with amusement. “You may rise Vader.”

Vader stood and glanced at Temis before he looked back at the Emperor. Temis walked over to a computer panel and flipped a random switch. Nothing happened, so he flipped it back. “You are a very curious young boy.” the Emperor said suddenly.

Temis turned and looked at him. “Never been on a ship this big.” 

The Emperor watched him. “What planet are you from?”

Temis smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

The Emperor leaned forward and Temis noticed he  _ was _ old. “I could take it from you.”

Temis reached for the Force and felt it flow around him. ‘Try.’ his voice echoed through the Force.

The Emperor laughed. “You are very powerful.”

Temis shrugged. “Thank you Sheezy Sidious.”

Darth Vader froze, and Temis felt shock and alarm go through him before he controlled himself. The Emperor didn’t notice. He was to focused on Temis. “Sheezy?”

Temis shrugged. “It is how my people say Sith.” he flipped another random switch, again nothing happened. “Am I free to go? I have a very busy schedule I would like to keep.”

The Emperor sighed. “I am afraid that I cannot let an unloyal Sith roam my Galaxy. You shall have to swear loyalty to me.”

Temis hissed. “My only loyalty is to myself.” he felt anger build inside of him and he put his hand on the computer panel and blue lightning flicked through it, frying the computer.

The Emperor smiled. “Oh, you are  _ very _ powerful.” he looked at Vader.

Vader ignited his lightsaber and attacked Temis. Temis jumped back and grabbed his own, swinging the double blade. He took a step away from Vader. “You don’t want to do this. Either of you. You like your system, I like mine. Can’t we all just ignore each other?”

Vader attacked again and he dodged. The Emperor hummed. “Why don’t you fight back?”

Temis wasn’t sure. Vader attacked again. Temis hissed and stumbled. He suddenly felt the Force tighten around his throat and kicked back, letting the Force explode away from him. The choking Force disappeared and he gasped for breath. He was on his knees.

“Interesting. I had thought that teaching was lost.” the Emperor walked over to him and kicked his lightsaber away from him. “Where did you learn that?”

Temis growled. “ _ My _ Master taught me.” he tried to stand, but the Emperor shoved him back down.

“Vader, take him to the detention cell. Have my personal guards watch over him.” he went back to his throne.

Darth Vader lifted Temis to his feet. “Move Croata.” he shoved him ahead of him.

Temis walked in front of him in silence. He could feel Vader behind him, thinking. “You think to loud.”

Surprise flicked through Vader before he spoke. “Can you hear my thoughts?”

Temis shrugged. “Haven’t tried.” Temis felt conflict inside of Vader and hummed. ‘You know the guards won’t hold me.’

Vader became annoyed. “They have been trained against the Force.”

Temis hummed. ‘Still won’t hold me.’ he dug through Vader’s shield. Something was...familiar about him.

They reached the cells before Temis could find out what he wanted. There were men in red armour standing by the door of an open cell. Vader shoved him inside.

Temis looked around. ‘Small and not comfortable. Perfect.’ he looked at Vader. ‘You better be good to my ship. I’ll want her back once I get out of here.’

Vader narrowed his eyes and locked the door to his cell.

Mara woke up feeling very cold, her dream fresh in her mind. Temis, screaming, as an interrogation droid hid him from her view. 

“It was just a dream.” she whispered to herself. It  _ had _ to be just a dream. Temis was safe on Yion. He had to be safe on Yion. 

So why did it  _ not _ feel like a dream? Why did she get a sick feeling in her stomach? She put her hands on her face and sighed. “Stop overthinking. Watch, when you find Yion again, Temis will be waiting for you.” he had to be.

She knew he could leave the planet. But he wouldn’t leave his people. He would stay and train them. Just like he was supposed to. If he continued with the schedule she’d made them, he would be done with the important holocrons by now and able to take a Padawan if he wanted.

She rubbed her hand over her face for a moment before shaking out her hair. Her com beeped suddenly. She grabbed it and flipped it on. “Yes?”

“Sorry to wake you.” Dar. “Stormtroopers are on the way.”

She sighed and slipped out of bed. “Didn’t wake me.” the nightmares did that. She quickly started grabbing her things. 

Against her better judgement, she had joined the Rebel Alliance. None of them knew she was a Jedi, only Dar and Mazay, and she wanted to keep it that way. The Rebellion would want her to do more dangerous missions, and would want her to  _ use _ her lightsaber. That would be deadly for her.

“You have ten minutes before they get to your room.” Dar hummed. “Mazay and I are on the ship.”

Mara smiled. “And you didn’t invite me?”

He laughed. “Mazay wanted to let you sleep. That last mission was hell.”

Mara slipped from her room and put the hood from her cloak over her head. She started walking down the hall, keeping her bag close to her. She turned her com off, to keep Dar from adding any unwanted chatter.

“Halt.” Mara froze as she heard a stormtrooper behind her.

Mara turned and looked at the troopers. She smiled. “I’m sorry. Is something wrong?”

A blaster was pointed at her. “Hand over your bag and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Mara sighed. “Oh bother.” she couldn’t hand over her bag. It had Rebel information inside of it. “I don’t think this is necessary.”

The blasters didn’t move. “Hand over the bag.”

Mara nodded. “Alright.” she turned and ran, ducking behind a corner before they could shoot her.

She turned random corners, trying to lose the troopers on her tail. She flipped on her com. “Dar is the ship ready to go?”

“Siths blood.” she heard a crashing sound. “Now it is.”

Mara headed for the docks, the stormtroopers were far enough behind that she couldn’t hear them chasing her anymore. Slipping off her cloak she dropped it in a trash compartment and fixed her hair as she quickly walked.

She entered the docks right as the stormtroopers ran in. She smiled and slipped on the ship. Dar took off as she was closing the ramp. 

Mazay looked at her. “That was a little close. Do you think it was wise to let them live?”

Mara shook her head. “A Jedi does not take a life without great reason. A Jedi is to only kill when they have no other option left. We are peace and knowledge.”

Dar came back and joined them as Mara felt the ship enter hyperspace. “In chaotic times like these, peace doesn’t always work.”

Mara hummed. “This is not chaos to a Jedi. Only harmony.” she sat down and put the bag on the seat next to her. “Are we meeting with Senator Organa?”

Dar nodded. “Yes. After we give him what’s in that bag, I think I might have found where Yion could be.”

Mara felt excitement fill her. “Oh. I look forward to the search.” while they had limited the number of places to search, Mara still felt like they were no closer to finding Yion than before. Sometimes she thought the Force was keeping her from Yion. 

Dar sighed. “I know it’s been a few years, but we  _ will _ find it Mara. And this system looks really promising.”

She smiled. “Thank you Dar.”

He nodded and after glancing at Mazay, walked back to the front of the ship. Mazay looked at her. “He is trying very hard.”

Mara sighed. “I know. And I really appreciate everything he is doing. I just...it's been four years. It is very hard to keep up hope.”

Mazay hummed. “Never heard of a Jedi giving up hope before.”

Mara closed her eyes. “It’s hard.” especially when something whispered in the back of her mind that she never finished her Jedi training. “I just hope he is okay.”

“Your friend is fine. I am sure he is waiting for you.” Mazay moved closer. “Have you tried searching for him using the Force? You two were very close from the way you speak.”

Mara had never tried that. The last time she had felt Temis in her mind was when he was screaming her name. “No...I have not.”

Mazay nodded. “Well then.” she stood. “You have something to think about.” she walked off.

Mara lowered herself to the floor and closed her eyes. She was always hesitant to reach out with the Force. Not wanting any other Force sensitives to sense her. Though now...she was desperate. She needed to find Temis. She wanted to go home.

She thought of Temis. Quiet, protective Temis. With his light brown hair he kept short because of the heat, and the lovely violet eyes she had fallen in love with. She thought of how safe he made her feel when he was near, and the quiet shock he had radiated when she finally kissed him.

Something flickered in the back of her mind. A small quiet warmth that she had always associated with Temis. She reached for it when-

A shocking pain filled her and she ripped back from the Force. She was breathing deeply and shaking. It had felt so...cold. The same feeling she associated with the Dark Side. She needed to find Temis. She needed to find him quickly.

They reached the rebel base and Mara ran out of the ship. She ignored the people calling her and went straight to the meeting room. Everyone jumped as she marched in. Senator Organa narrowed his eyes. “Mara what are you-”

She set the bag on the table. “Here is your information. I must be going now.”

A woman stopped her. “What is your rush?”

Mara bit her lip. “I am looking for my planet. We might have found a lead.”

The woman watched her. “A planet will not move.”

Mara narrowed her eyes. “No, however the people on it will. I have to go.” she was on edge after what she felt. Something was wrong with Temis.

Senator Organa sighed. “Mara, we are in need of Dar. He-”

Mara cut him off. “That wasn’t the deal. You told me that if I got you this information I could use Dar. I got you the information.”

The woman tilted her head. “Don’t you care about the rebellion.”

“No I don’t.” they all froze. Mara continued. “My planet was not a part of the Republic, and it is not a part of the Empire. I am only working with you because if the Empire found my planet he would destroy it or worse. I am sympathetic to your cause, however I need to get home.”

The woman stared at her. “So you would sacrifice countless lives, to get home?”

Mara closed her eyes. As a Jedi, the answer would be no. She would give them the ship and wait for Dar to return. But the Force was screaming at her that there wasn’t  _ time _ . That if she didn’t get to Temis now she would never see him again.

She lowered her head. “That is not fair.” she whispered. “I want to help. I do want to help. I just...you don’t understand. He thinks I left him. He thinks I’m dead and that everyone has left him. I need to get back to him.”

The woman and the Senator looked at each other. The Senator sighed. “We only need Dar for a week. Can it wait a week?”

Mara sighed. “If I must.”


	8. Chapter Eight - Age Twenty-Two

Mehgahn appeared in front of Temis as he threw open the doors to the Temple. His hair was chopped short, and his skin was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Sickly dark purple bruises covered his skin. “You’ve seen better days.”

He hissed at her and reached for his lightsaber, before remembering he had left it on the  _ Executor _ . “I’m going to bed.”  he ignored her as he walked past.

She followed him. “You were gone for a year. Too busy exploring?”

He stopped and glared at her. “I was captured by the Empire. You’ll be glad to know that torture doesn’t work on me.” though it almost had.

His mind echoed with his own screams and he swayed on his feet. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. “It’s over now.” he whispered to himself. He’d kept his secrets. Much to the anger of the Emperor and Darth Vader.

He shook his head and headed for his room. 

The next morning he sat on the head of the statue, watching as the  _ Executor _ stayed in orbit around the planet. He hadn’t sensed the Emperor, only Vader. But he wanted neither on his planet. He had half a mind to get in his ship and meet them up in space.

An Imperial Shuttle flew overhead towards the landing platform and he sighed before jumping down from the statue. He landed gracefully and climbed up into the trees.

Darth Vader came off the ship first, followed by six stormtroopers. Temis dropped down onto the path. “If you try to go any further, my people will kill you. They do not like  _ Sith _ .”

Darth Vader watched him. “Then why do they tolerate you?”

Temis shrugged. “I’m one of them. How did you find this place? I checked the ship for tracking devices.”

Darth Vader glanced at his stormtroopers. “It wasn’t difficult to find.”

Temis had suddenly had enough. He didn’t want  _ anyone _ on his planet. He just wanted to be left alone. He shoved the Force out at Vader and shattered his outer shielding. He started to tear through his mind, looking for  _ how _ he had found the planet. He was almost there when he was thrown into one of Vader's memories.

“This is a different ship. I thought you said you wouldn’t tell anyone?” a young Temis, around six, glared at Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin smiled. “I didn’t even use the navicomputer. I’ve been here so many times I could find it with my eyes closed.”

Temis bit his lip. “Oh...did you bring me anything?”

Anakin laughed. “How about a friend and a story?”

Temis rolled his eyes and was about to say something when R2 rolled down the ramp, whistling and beeping. Temis squealed and ran over to him. “R2!” he laughed and hugged the droid.

Temis ripped out of Vaders head, he was breathing deeply. Shock and horror was slowly filling him. “No.” he whispered. “No, no, no.” he shook his head. “You can’t be...you can’t…” he couldn’t breath.

Darth Vader growled and shook out his head, the stormtroopers around him watched nervously as he stood. He had collapsed when Temis invaded his mind. He looked at Temis and saw him freaking out.  

Temis looked at him. “Tell me I saw it wrong. Please tell me I saw it wrong.” Anakin Skywalker, his hero. Anakin Skywalker, his whole reasoning for becoming a Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker, the reason Mara had nightmares. Anakin Skywalker, the reason Master Ibis and Master Sho-Zee were dead.

Darth Vader suddenly ignited his lightsaber and Temis flinched. Vader killed the stormtroopers. “We need to speak privately.” and he couldn’t have them seeing him weak.

“You are him…” Temis whispered. “You’re Anakin Skywalker.”

Vader flinched. “And you are Temis.”

Temis shook his head. “Not anymore.” he glared at Vader. “You kill Master Ibis.”

Vader watched him. “Is that why you went Sith?”

Temis hissed and shook his head. “I’d  _ always _ listened to the holocrons but it wasn’t...it wasn’t until I was  _ alone _ that I…” he glared at him. “You killed all the Jedi. Why didn’t you come here? Why didn’t you kill us to?”

“You weren’t a threat. You didn’t have a ship.” Vader glanced at the ship near his. “Though I see that has changed.”

Temis bit his lip and looked away. “What happened to you?” he finally whispered.

“I felt the power of the Dark Side.” Darth Vader answered.

Temis glared at him. “What about Padme?”

Vader stumbled back like he’d been struck. “Do not say that name again.”

So she was dead. Temis shook his head. “I...I can’t…” Vader  _ couldn’t _ be Anakin. Anakin was everything good in the Jedi. Anakin had made him want to be a Jedi. Vader...Vader tortured him. Vader did horrible things and caused fear and...Vader couldn’t be Anakin.

“You need to leave.” Temis whispered. “There is nothing here but my people, and myself. A forgotten race and a child with too much anger in him.” 

Vader watched him for a moment. “The Emperor does not know I am here.”

Temis nodded. “Good. Leave us forgotten. Just... _ please _ .” he was filled with pain and anger, all of it swirling inside of him.

Vader was about to say something when an Inje appeared on the path. “Sheezy Temis...your breakfast is ready.”

Temis nodded. “Good. I shall be there soon.” he waved his hand, dismissing them.

“Haven’t you told them your new name, Darth Croata?” Vader was filled with curiosity.

Temis flushed. “Croata, Dark Lord. The Sheezy that came to our planet and took the Jedi for the Mandalorian war.” he looked at Vader. “Revan.”

Vader laughed, causing anger to swell inside of Temis. “I came to give you something Temis.”

Temis growled before he sighed. “What?”

Vader held out his lightsaber. “You left this on my ship.”

Temis stared at the lightsaber. “Why are you doing this?” he suddenly asked. “Why don’t you just tell the Emperor where my planet is? He’ll come and destroy it and all of this will be over. Why are you doing this to me?”

Vader watched him for a moment. “You’ll have to answer that yourself.” he tossed the lightsaber at Temis. “I hope we never meet again.” he went back onto his ship.

Temis caught the lightsaber and dropped to his knees. He hugged it to his chest. “Goodbye Juvvu Ani.” 

Mara had beaten everyone in the Rebel base she was staying in. No one knew she was a Jedi still, which she loved, because it gave her freedom around the base. To everyone here, she was just another rebel. Who was  _ really _ good at fighting.

She knocked the General down and chuckled. “Down again. Though it took me longer this time. You are learning.”

The General stood. “I have never seen this type of fighting style. Where did you learn it?”

She smiled. “My planet. A small jungle planet in the Outer Rim.”

He nodded. “So perfect for close combat. How are you with a balster?”

When she used the Force she was wonderful. “I’m an okay shot. We didn’t have blasters on my planet, so I had to learn when I left it.”

It had been a year since Dar told her he might have found her planet. She hadn’t seen him since then. A week they had said, it was many, many days past that limit. She was angry with them, but anger was not helpful. Anger led to the Dark Side.

“You seem distracted.” the General smiled as she jumped.

“I was supposed to leave a year ago. To go back home. My pilot is missing however. He was sent out on a mission and has not come back.” she hoped he was not dead. She needed him.

The General nodded. “I am sure he will be back soon.” 

Mara sighed but smiled and left him to training. Mazay was somewhere in the base. Mara could easily find her, though didn’t feel like talking. Mazay had decided that Mara needed to talk about Temis more. She didn’t like talking about Temis.

She wondered around the base, talking to people and gently helping where she could. She liked to spend time in the medical bay, it was the only place she could use the Force and get away with it. She would use gentle pushes to help their bodies heal.

Mazay suddenly appeared in front of her. “Come.” she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the meeting room.

Mara stumbled as she was dragged. The Aefanian was much smaller than she was, causing her to run bent over. “Mazay what happened?”

She was ignored. Mazay pushed open the meeting room door and everyone looked at them. Dar smiled. “Mara.”

Mara gasped. “Dar.” she ran over and hugged him. As annoying as he was, he was a good friend.

Senator Organa cleared his throat. “Mazay, what is the meaning of this?”

Mazay sighed. “Mara has a...unique insight to our problem.”

Mara looked at her. “What...what problem?” what insight did she have?

Dar sighed. “A new Sith, that isn’t a part of the Empire. Calls himself Darth Croata.”

Croata...why did that sound familiar? “Sith always come in two, since their empire fell.” she had read that in the old logs in the Temple.

The Senator looked at her. “What do you know of the Sith?”

Mara hesitated. She could tell them she was a Jedi. She could tell them everything. A Jedi was to be honest. “There is an abandoned Sith Temple on my planet.” though they could stretch the truth when needed.

Mon Mothma looked at her. “Have you been inside?”

Mara nodded. “Yes.” 

They all started talking and Mara looked at Dar. “What happened to you?”

He smiled slightly. “I finally got caught. Was stuck with the Empire for a few months, before I escaped. I had to lose them before I came back here. Traded ships about a millions times.”

Mara bit her lip. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Yes, luckily I wasn’t carrying any rebel cargo, so they only had me on lying to them. They couldn’t connect me to these guys.” he sighed. “I went to that planet Mara. I’m sorry, but it wasn’t jungle.”

Mara couldn’t help the small disappointment that filled her. “Oh, thank you for checking for me.”

“I don’t give up Mara. I’m going to find it. Think of it this way, another system crossed off our list.” he smiled slightly.

The Senator cleared his throat. “Since you seem to know something about the Sith, what do you think this Sith wants?”

“All Sith want power.” she nodded. “What exactly is the She-Sith doing?”

Mon Mothma looked at her. “What were you about to call them?”

Mara sighed. “Sheezy. It is what the Sith are called on my planet. What is the Sith doing?”

Senator Organa hit a button and a holovid started playing. A rebel base was being overrun by stormtroopers, when suddenly a man  _ skipped _ inside. Mara couldn’t see him very well with all the static. A red double bladed lightsaber ignited and they blocked three blaster shots. With a wave of their hand everything in the room lifted a few feet, before it was all thrown back, mangled and destroyed. He put away his lightsaber and waved his hand. The stormtrooper that had been sneaking up behind him shot themselves in the head.

Mara gasped and looked away. The noise from the holovid stopped. “He has destroyed several rebel bases, though we have heard that he destroyed the Empire's as well.”

Mara felt slightly sick. “Something has changed for you to bring it to others attention.” 

Mon Mothma sighed. “He disappeared for a year and we  _ thought _ the Emperor had killed him. However last month…” she hit a button and another video played.

Another rebel base being over run. This time when the man entered he seemed...angry. He already had his lightsaber ignited and slaughtered the stormtroopers. He stopped once they were dead. Not a single rebel had been attacked. He looked at them before putting away his lightsaber and leaving.

“He seems to have a personal grudge against the Empire now.” The Senator said.

“You mentioned he disappeared.” Mara stared at the fuzzy picture they had brought up. “Maybe the Empire captured him and he escaped.” she looked at them. “I wouldn’t try and contact him. He will still kill you. And if he doesn’t, then the only reason he is working with you is to get what he wants, and he will kill you after he gets it.”

Mazay nodded. “That’s what I tried to tell them.”

The Senator sighed. “He could be our only chance.”

Mara shook her head. “No. From the way he’s acting...I do not think he is a Master yet. His Master is out there somewhere, pulling his strings. A Siths loyalty is only to themselves. I mean, look at the Emperor.”

Everyone in the room froze. Mon Mothma looked at her. “What do you mean, look at the Emperor?”

Mara looked at all of them. “He...he is a Sith Lord.” she had thought everyone knew that. “He is Darth Vader's Master. That is why Vader is so loyal to him.”

They were all silent. The Senator closed his eyes. “So we are against  _ two _ Sith Lords?”

Mon Mothma leaned against the table. “We can’t do it. Not without the Jedi. We cannot face two Sith.”

Mazay and Dar both looked at Mara. She swallowed. “You do not need the Jedi. You cannot give up hope.” she wanted to help. She desperately wanted to help. But as a Jedi she had to think through all of her actions. She had to think of how her decisions would echo through the Force.

The Senator looked at her. “How do we fight two Sith?”

Mara lowered her eyes. “I...all you have to do is keep up hope. And keep fighting. As long as you fight, the Force shall guide you.” she looked at Dar and Mazay before sighing. “This new Sith...he is young and without discipline. He should not be hard to take out.”

The Senator sighed. “I hope you are right.”

Mara bit her lip. She hoped as well. 


	9. Chapter Nine - Age Twenty-Five

Temis didn’t really like the Rebel Alliance. He liked them more than he liked the Empire, but each side to him was an annoyance. They pestered each other, sending death through the Force that caused him to shiver and feel unnerved. With how close he was to the Force, each battle they had caught his attention. Which was never good.

He was watching a battle right now, the chaos from the Imperial ships arriving gave him the time to slip onto the planet unseen. He was sitting behind some rocks, watching the rebels try to keep the stormtroopers from getting inside.

He could go in and kill all of the troopers, it was what he wanted to do. But there was something...different about this base. He slipped from his hiding place and ignited his lightsaber. The rebels spotted him first and ordered a full retreat. Maybe he could have a little fun with them.

The stormtroopers turned their weapons on him and he smiled. ‘I am not your enemy. You are surrounded.’ he watched with a smirk as they all started killing each other. 

Walking over he waved his hand and the last one dropped. He flipped the switch on their blaster and it fired off three shots, blowing a hole in the rebel base door. He easily slipped through the door.

He let the Force spread out through him and felt that...difference again. It was like a burning bright light. He didn’t like it, he wanted it gone. 

He walked through the base, following that burning light in the Force. He turned people against each other as he ran into them. He didn’t have time for them. He needed to find that annoyance. He needed to find-

He stopped as it led him to the docking bay. There was only one ship left, and he saw a man running around, closing hatches. The burning light was in here  _ somewhere _ . He walked over to the ship and ignited his lightsaber.

The man turned quickly and his eyes went wide. “Oh Force.” he stumbled back.

Temis tilted his head and smiled. ‘There are other people here. Where?’

The man stopped breathing for a moment before he shook his head. “Get out of my head.” he glanced around.

Temis sighed. ‘You will tell me where the others are.’ he could just take the information. But he always found that less fun.

The man’s eyes glazed over. “I will tell you where the others are.” he blinked. “Mazay is in the ship, I don’t know where-” an explosion rocked the base.

Could this Mazay be the source of the light? Temis pointed his lightsaber at the man. “Thank you.” he stepped closer.

“NO!” he froze as a woman screamed and he was shoved back, though nothing had touched him. 

He turned and saw a girl with short blond hair glaring at him. A silver double blade lightsaber in her hands. She was breathing deeply.

He smiled. “So  _ you _ are the source of the light.” he spun his lightsaber in his hands. “This should be fun.” he hadn’t had a proper lightsaber battle before.

The woman glanced behind him. “Dar, get inside the ship. Do not leave.” he heard the man run into the ship. She took a deep breath. “Darth Croata.”

He smiled. “You’ve heard of me. I’m afraid I know nothing of you.” a Jedi. He would give everything that the Emperor didn’t know about this Jedi.

She narrowed her eyes. “Good.” she attacked him. 

Temis quickly learned that even though he was skilled with his lightsaber, so was she. Neither one of them could get the upperhand. They danced around the docking bay, trading blows. He tried to get past her shield, only to have her distract him with a blast from the Force. She knew how to protect her mind.

He twisted and brought his lightsaber around. He had her on the defencive and he could tell she was having difficulty defending with her double blade. She suddenly turned and twisted her lightsaber, it broke into two separate blades and she blocked his attack.

Temis knew that move. He had  _ created _ that move. He stumbled back and dropped his lightsaber. The woman was breathing deeply.  _ Mara _ was breathing deeply. She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Were you not expecting that Darth Croata?”

_ She didn’t know _ . Temis stumbled back a few more steps. Mara.  _ His Mara _ was right in front of him. And  _ he was the bad thing hurting her _ . He ducked down and grabbed his lightsaber. He had to leave. He couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t tell her. He-

He turned and ran. 

Mara watched the Sith run off. There was something familiar about him. About the way he fought. She turned off her lightsabers and clipped both to her belt with a sigh. Something was-

Dar peeked down the ramp. “What just happened?” he interrupted her thought.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Just...he was in my head.”

Mara nodded. “I...I’m going to go see if he left anyone alive. Is that Star Destroyer still up there?”

Dar disappeared for a moment before he came back. “Yeah, but from the chatter we can pick up, they know the Sith was here and are giving up on the base.”

Mara sighed. She stretched out with the Force, letting it was through the base. She didn’t feel anyone alive. Though she did...she did feel another presents. The Sith, he was still in the base.

She attacked his shield, and his mind rebelled against hers. He shoved her mind away from his. ‘Leave me alone!’ his mind felt so...familiar.

She dug her nails into her palms. ‘Stop attacking rebel bases.’

She felt his anger curling inside of him. ‘Make me Juvvu.’ the anger quickly turned to horror before his connection cut off.

Mara stood frozen in shock. “Temis?” she whispered. Her eyes went wide. “DAR START THE SHIP!” she shouted at him. “I’m going after the Sith! Meet me outside!” she started down the hall. That was why he was familiar. That was why she recognized his fighting style. It was  _ Temis _ . 

She felt Temis’s panic as he realized she was getting closer and he took off running. “TEMIS!” she screamed his name down the halls.

She felt his hesitation before he lashed out against her mind, causing her to trip. She jumped up and continued chasing after him. She couldn’t lose him. She couldn’t. ‘Temis!’ she shouted his name through the Force.

What had happened to him? Why did he look so different why was he-

She stopped running. Temis...Temis was Darth Croata. Temis had gone Sith. She felt his presents leave the base and quickly followed. She ran around and found Dar’s ship, hovering above the ground, the ramp lowered.

She climbed on board. “A ship is going to be leaving soon. Follow it. If you lose it, bad things will happen.”

Dar nodded “Sure thing.”

They sat watching the skyline, when Dar suddenly spotted the ship. “There.” the ship shot off and he chased after it.

Mara closed her eyes as she felt Temis reach for her. ‘Leave me ALONE!’ he screamed at her.

‘I can’t.” she whispered back.

She could feel his confusion washing through him. His emotions were twisting around inside of him. ‘Please.’ finally came his reply.

Mara sighed. “Can we track the ship when it jumps?”

Dar glanced at her. “Yeah...can I ask  _ why _ we’re following a Sith ship?”

Mara opened her eyes. “There is a Yioian on that ship. He is going to Yion.” she thought it would be better if she didn’t tell them it was Temis yet.

Dar stared at her in shock. “Oh.”

The Star Destroyer was gone. And Temis made the jump as quickly as possible. Dar sighed. “Ten minutes before we can follow.”

Mara bit her lip. She was finally going home. Hopefully, it would still be home. 

Mazay walked over. “Mara what happened?”

Mara shook her head. “That was a Yioian. Darth Cr-” he voice broke and she closed her eyes. “He is a Yioian.”

Mazay looked at Dar before she looked back at Mara. “I saw your face before you chased after him. You knew him.”

Mara felt tears fill her eyes. “It...it was Temis.” she started sobbing. “It was Temis.” pain washed through her. Her best friend. The boy she loved. Gone. Destroyed by the Dark Side.

She grabbed Mazay and hugged her. “I loved him.” she sobbed. “I wasn’t allowed to. I wasn’t supposed to. But I did. I loved him so much.”

Mazay hugged her back. “You poor girl. I am sorry. Maybe he can still be saved. He did run, he refused to fight you.”

Mara hadn’t even thought of that. She pulled away from Mazay. “I can do it. I can get him back.” she had to believe that. She had to believe that Temis was still in there somewhere.

“We’re ready to jump.” Dar bit his lip. “Mara...if you need anything I’m here.”

She wiped at her eyes. “Thank you Dar. Make the jump.”

Mara shivered as she felt the ship make the jump to hyperspace. 

Temis almost crashed the ship as he landed it. He lowered the ramp and ran through the jungle, heading for the Temple. Panic, horror, fear, to many emotions were twisting through him, confusing him. He needed to center himself. He needed the emotions gone.

He tripped as he entered the Temple. Scrapping the palms of his hands he decided to stay on the ground, just inside the Temple.

Mehgahn appeared in front of him. “What happened?”

He looked at his hands. “I attacked her.” he whispered.

“Who?” 

“I didn’t know it was her. She...she cut her hair.”

“Who?”

“I should have known. The moment I felt her I should have known.”

“Who are you talking about?” she snapped.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. “Mara.” he stood on shaky legs. “Mara.” he walked past her to Mara’s room.

He’d watched all of Mara’s logs a thousand times. Except for one. There was one that he only watched once, and could never watch it again. He found that one now and hit play.

A thirteen year old Mara appeared. “Master Sho-Zee told me today that Jedi cannot get married.” she sighed. “I don’t think that’s fair. What if you fall in love? I asked him...he said a Jedi isn’t allowed to love. Because love leads to sadness, and sadness to anger, anger to hate, and hate to the Dark Side. But...I’m in love. I love Temis...and I can’t see how loving him can lead to the Dark Side. No matter what I’ll always love him.” she smiled and suddenly giggled. “I’m in love with Temis.” her smile widened. “I am in love with Temis.” the smile slowly faded. “I won’t let it lead to the Dark Side. Love is good, and I’ll prove it.” the log ended.

Temis was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. He could understand how love led to the Dark Side, because when you  _ lost _ it, it  _ hurt _ . You will filled with so much pain and anger. Had he...had he lost it though? Was Mara lost to him forever?

Mara stared out the viewport as they neared the landing pad. “Nothing's changed.” she whispered. Everything still looked exactly the same.

She looked at Dar as they landed. “I want you and Mazay to stay on the ship until I come back. The jungle is dangerous for those who don’t know it.”

Mazay sighed. “We shall give you the time alone you need. Go find him.”

Mara took a deep breath before she lowered the ramp and walked into the jungle. She stood still for a moment before testing the Force around her. It felt  _ cold _ . The Dark Side had tainted this planet again.

A Yioian dropped down from a tree near her. “Juvvu Mara?”

Mara smiled. “It has been many years.”

The Yioian grinned. “You’re home.” they turned and disappeared into the jungle. She figured it was to tell the village that she was back.

Mara made her way through the jungle, climbing up into a tree and feeling the familiar way of travel calm her. She’d missed this more than she had thought.

She could feel the Dark Side as she dropped to the ground in front of the Temple. She shivered and could feel animals inside of the Temple, their vision tainted by the Dark Side. She wasn’t going to let the Dark Side stay here. This was a  _ Jedi _ Temple. She had agreed to train  _ Jedi _ here. This was her home.

She entered the Temple. “Temis?” she called out, feeling like someone was watching her.

No one answered. She started to walk through the Temple. She knew Temis was inside, somewhere, but the Dark Side was clouding her vision. She wondered if this was how Master Jui had felt when he first came to the Temple.

She found her room, the door was opened. It was empty. Her room felt...it looked like nothing had been touched, but she felt that Temis had been in here since she was gone.

Walking over to Temis’s room she knocked on the door. “Temis?” she opened the door.  _ This _ room felt like it wasn’t lived in.

With a sigh she went back to her room. Taking a deep breath she hit her distress button and walked over to her bed. She sat down and closed her eyes, waiting.

The door opened with a whisper. “What are you doing here?” Temis sounded so different.

She opened her eyes. “This is my home.”

His eyes narrowed. “You left.”

She hummed. “I promised I would come back. It just took longer than I thought.”

She felt his anger through the Force. “This isn’t your home. Not anymore. You need to leave.”

Nothing could make her leave him again. “This Temple is my home. I grew up here, I trained here, and I promised to train other Jedi here.”

The room shook as Temis glared at her. “Juvvu will no longer be trained at this Temple. You are no longer welcome.”

Mara hummed. “Will you train Sheezy here again?”

Temis flinched. “Leave Mara.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t answer me.”

He looked away. “What does it matter if I train Sith here?” 

She stood. “It matters because I am a Jedi, and I would be forced to stop you.” he stared at her in shock. “I will not let you turn this back into a Sith Temple.”

Temis hissed. “To late.”

“No I’m not.” she snapped at him. “This is just as much my home as it is yours Temis. I have just as much of a right to be here as you. And the only way you’ll get me to leave is if you kill me.” Mara tried to lock away her fear, fear would not help her, but she was frightened.

Temis felt that fear. “You’re afraid of me…”

She shook her head. “No, I’m afraid of losing you.” she took a step towards him. “Temis...what happened to you? You were so sweet before. So loving and curious.”

He looked away. “Can’t you hear them?” he whispered. “I’ve always heard them. The holocrons. The Jedi ones whisper softly, asking questions and speaking in riddles. But the Sith...their holocrons whisper of power and strength. They whisper in your ear while you sleep.”

Mara took another step. “When did you start listening to them?”

He shrugged. “Always have. But I didn’t give in until you didn’t come back.” he looked up. “You’re closer.”

She risked another step. “I’m sorry I left.” she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t come any closer.”

She took a deep breath before taking another step. She was within touching distance now. “I shouldn’t have left, but you shouldn’t have been in a rush to leave.” she reached out to touch him.

“Don’t!” Temis shoved at her, the Force blowing her back into the wall. He gasped as her head smacked against it. “Mara?” she didn’t move. “Mara?” his voice broke. “Mara why aren’t you moving?”

She still didn’t move. Mehgahn appeared next to him. “She isn’t dead.”

He glared at her. “Of course she isn’t.” he snapped. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean to hurt her. I got angry…”

Mehgahn was silent for a moment. “She has two friends on her ship. Bring her to them and I am sure they will take her from the planet.”

Temis looked at her. “She’ll come back.” he shivered before stepping into Mara’s room and brushing her hair from her face. “She’ll come back.” even though he’d hurt her. He knew she wouldn’t leave the Temple.

With a sigh he lifted her into his arms. He felt her starting to wake up and slipped into her mind, sending her deeper into sleep. He knew in theory how to send her into a healing trance. Biting his lip he attempted it, and felt her mind slip with ease into the healing trance.

He narrowed his eyes at Mehgahn. “We don’t speak of this again.” he walked past her. 

Temis carried Mara back to her ship. The ramp was still lowered. Taking a deep breath he walked aboard. 

Dar jumped as he saw him. “Darth Croata. Mara. Is she alright?” he rushed over.

Temis narrowed his eyes, he saw Mazay watching from another room. “Mara is fine. I put her in a trance, she will wake up soon. I want you to take her and leave.”

Dar bit his lip. “L-leave?”

Temis nodded. “And I want you to delete the information on this planet from your navicomputer.”

Dar shook his head. “I...but she…”

Temis hissed. “You  _ will _ erase the information and you  _ will _ leave.”

Dar swayed for a few seconds on his feet. “I will delete the information and leave.” he turned and left the room.

Temis set Mara on a bench and knelt next to her. “I love you Mara. But you can’t stay here. I’m bad. I’m a taint, and I won’t taint you. Please don’t come back Mara. I don’t want to hurt you. I hate hurting you.” he stood and sighed.

“She loves you as well.” he turned and saw Mazay behind him.

He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to speak Aefanian.” he headed for the ramp.

“She’s been looking for this planet non-stop. All she spoke of was how she needed to get back to you.” he froze. “She didn’t tell me until she found out about you. But she loves you.”

Temis shook his head. “I am Sith, she is Jedi. We are not allowed to love each other. Besides, Jedi don’t fall in love.” he turned. “Don’t come back.” he walked down the ramp.

He didn’t want to go back into the Temple. Taking a deep breath he headed for the village. A Inje stopped him. “Is Juvvu Mara leaving?”

Temis ran his hand through his hair. “Yes. I told her not to come back, but the Juvvu do as they please.”

The Inje bowed his head. “As you say Sheezy Temis.” they disappeared into the jungle.

Temis glared at where they disappeared for a moment before he continued to the village. He rarely went to the village, having things brought to him, or sending C7 to go find a Yioian. He didn’t like talking to the Inje, and hated talking to the Ywveen.

They acted like he wasn’t one of them. They acted like he hadn’t spent his first four years of life with them. He knew they were supposed to, but he was so  _ alone _ . He would have liked to have someone to connect with. 

He stepped into the village and took a deep breath. People bowed to him as they passed and he felt...wrong. Shaking his head he stormed back to the Temple.


	10. Chapter Ten - Age Twenty-Six

“Dar, you are-you have to be-I can’t believe-” Mara couldn’t even think of the words she wanted to say to him.

Dar rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it was dangerous-”

She hugged him suddenly. “Thank you Dar.” Mara had woken up to the ship in hyperspace, she had ordered Dar to stop the ship and turn around. To go back. She couldn’t leave Temis again.

Mazay had stopped her, telling her that they both needed time. She wasn’t sure what had happened between them, but it had ended with Mara hurt. It wasn’t until they got back to the rebel base that Dar told her what Temis had said, and how he ordered him to erase the information on the planet. Mara had cried.

Dar had tried to talk to her, but Mazay wanted Mara to get her head looked at, and Dar was needed for a mission. She hadn’t seen him in five months, and the moment he saw her he handed her a data pad.

The information from the navicomputer on Yion was on the data pad. She stepped away from him. “Thank you so much Dar.”

Dar shrugged. “It wasn’t that big a thing. I figured you’d want the information, incase you wanted to go back and didn’t have me to take you. I’m just glad I did it while we were waiting for you, instead of waiting.”

She hugged it to her chest. “Are you busy? Or do I have to take myself?”

He bit his lip. “I’m busy, but, I can get you a ship. Follow me.” he turned and started walking.

Mazay was busy helping the Senators with something. They asked for her a lot. Mara was excited, and happy. She was going back home. Even after what happened last time. She rubbed the back of her head. She doubted Temis meant to hurt her. He had just been angry. She could learn to help him with that.

She noticed Dar talking to someone and waving his hand towards a few of the ships. Mara stood off to the side and watched them speak for a few moments before Dar walked over. “Got you a ship, you can’t keep it though. They’ll need it back.”

Mara nodded and was about to say something when a sharp pain went through her, and she gasped. She felt a ripple of a great death through the Force.

Dar caught her as she fell. “Mara? You alright?”

Mara shook her head. “I...I just felt a great disturbance in the Force. Like...like billions of people just...died.”

Dar bit his lip. “Maybe you shouldn’t leave yet.”

She shook her head. “No...I’ll be back in a few months. Keep an ear open for me.” she smiled. “Ship?”

Temis stumbled as a great death rippled through the Force. Grabbing his hair he dropped to his knees. He was in the middle of a street on some planet, people looked at him strangely, but none of them stopped to see if he was alright.

He was breathing deeply, and his head hurt. Pain and sadness washed through him. So much  _ death _ , how could that happen so quickly? The Force was still shaking from the ripples. He tried to pull himself from it, but the sadness and fear still shocked through him.

Shaking his head he tried to stand, only to stumble again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Are-are you alright?”

Temis jumped and looked up. In front of him was a young boy, who looked in be in his teens, he wore a deep purple robe, that had gold patterns sewn on the ends of the sleeves, and where the robe was closed. He had a hood covering the upper half of his face, the same golden patterns on the hood where it covered his eyes. A black sash tied it to his waist. 

Temis stared at the boy, he saw strands of silver hair sticking out from under the hood. ‘I am fine.’ he didn’t bother actually speaking.

The boy jumped and shivered. “A-alright, have a good day then.” they turned to walk off.

‘Wait.’ Temis stood and looked at the boy with his head tilted as he stopped. ‘You can hear me?’ not very many people could hear him when he spoke through the Force, and only Force Sensitives could.

The boy shook slightly. “Of...of course I can. You are right behind me.”

Temis stepped closer to him. “I was not speaking.” he smiled. “You are Force Sensitive...how old are you?”

The boy shook his head. “I am fifteen. Though I am sure the Emperor wouldn’t want me. I am a Miraluka.”

Temis had heard of them before. They were a blind species that saw through the Force. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around. “What is your name?”

The boy bit his lip. “Please leave me alone. I was just...I just...I knew you felt it too and wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Temis hummed. ‘I am Darth Croata.’ the boy flinched. ‘And I like you.’ he grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him.

The boy struggled. “Please let me go.” people ignored them. A few glanced over, but no one said anything. They must have been used to this kind of thing. Temis didn’t like that.

He grabbed the boy and forced his way into his mind. He caught him as he dropped, sleeping. Temis took him to his ship and strapped him in before he went back to the street he had been on. He looked around at everyone before he ignited his lightsaber and people started screaming. 

The boy woke up a few hours later, he stared at Temis, who was sitting across from him. “Where are we?”

‘My ship. Hyperspace.’ he hummed as he felt the boy's alarm. ‘I already know no one is going to look for you. You were a slave there, you’re better than that. Better than them.’ Temis  _ hated _ slave planets. It reminded him to much of his people’s past.

The boy put his feet on the edge of his seat and hugged his knees. “What does a Sith want with me?” he whispered.

Temis smiled. ‘To set you free. To prove that you are great, and those people had no right to even  _ look _ at you.’

The boy shook his head. “I...just because I’m Force Sensitive doesn’t mean I can use the Force.”

Temis chuckled. ‘My people are Force Sensitive. We feel the vibrations of the Force in the air. Not all of us can use the Force, but we know those who can. They send out stronger vibrations.’ that was why his people always knew when a Jedi was on the planet.

The boy tightened his grip on his knees. “I’m afraid.”

Temis put a hand on his knee. ‘I’m here.’

Mara landed on the planet and hid the datapad in a secret compartment. She lowered the ramp and took a deep breath. She missed this place, and she would always miss this place. Just standing on the ramp...she wanted to run into the jungle and swing from the trees.

Walking down the ramp she closed her eyes. She remembered during her training, when Temis told her about the vibrations. He’d tried to explain them, but found he lacked the words, so he showed her. She couldn’t always feel them like he could, but when she focused she could close herself to the real world and feel the vibrations of the Force.

The whole planet vibrated with life. Though...none of those vibrations were from Temis. She knew what he felt like. She opened her eyes and turned, his ship was gone. With a huff and a roll of her eyes and headed for the Temple.

The door was closed, but not sealed. She easily slipped inside. “Oh my. Master Mara, what a pleasant surprise.”

Mara smiled. “C7-B4, I’ve missed you.” she walked over to him. “How have you been? How is the Temple?”

The droid sounded excited to see her. “I have been very well Master. The Temple has become easier to manage since Master Temis sealed most of it.”

Her eyes widened. “What did he seal?”

His head tilted. “Accessing records. Master Temis sealed the library, training rooms, council room, and meal room. He unsealed a previously unknown door, though forbid entrance to those rooms.”

Mara started to chew on her sleeve. “Could you show me where that door is? He didn’t forbid me, did he?”

C7-B4 hesitated. “I am unsure. Master Temis gave strict orders that no one but himself was allowed through the door.”

Mara continued to chew on her sleeve. “But I didn’t ask you to show me  _ through  _ the door. I just asked to know where it was. So I could avoid it.”

“Oh.” the droid paused. “I do not see how that would be against my orders. That is very wise of you Master Mara. I shall show you the door, so that you may know which one you are not allowed inside.” he started walking.

Mara followed behind him, feeling the Dark Side of the Force growing stronger as they walked through the Temple. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the Force closer to her, protecting herself with the Light Side of the Force.

C7-B4 stopped in front of a wall. “This is the door. I hope you are not thinking of opening it. Master Temis has said that it leads to the lower levels of the Temple, where the Jedi kept all of the Sith things.”

Mara nodded. “I’ll avoid it. Thank you C7.” she watched him bow and walk off. She waited for him to turn the corner before she started looking for a way to open the door.

She pressed her hand to the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel the vibrations of the wall, echoing through the Temple. The door was stuck, the way to open it destroyed. Temis must open it using the Force.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, the door slid open. Mara couldn’t stop the fear that filled her. Nightmares surfaced in her memory. The man with the lightsaber...killing her friends. The way they screamed...they’d been so trusting at first. None of them understood.

She shook her head and stepped down onto the first step. The door slid closed behind her and she flinched.

She didn’t want to go any further, but she forced herself to walk down the stairs. She should stop and think this through. She needed to think about the different ways that Temis would react to this. None of them would be good.

But...she needed him to listen to her. She needed Temis to stop and realize that she loved him, and was  _ never _ letting him go. She could fix this. She had to fix it. It was her fault. If she hadn’t left this never would have happened. She hurt him.

She never thought when it came to Temis though. She always acted, and that was bad. A Jedi did not act first. A Jedi thought through the ripples they could create in the Force. She had created a huge ripple with Temis.

She stopped as she suddenly heard whispering. It caused her to shiver and she hugged herself. chewing on her sleeve she started to follow the whispers.

She stopped outside of a large door and flinched back. The whispers were harsher, louder. Each one spoke of power. She shook her head. “Shut up.” they continued whispering. “Shut up!” she shouted.

The whispering became quieter, but didn’t go silent. Mara narrowed her eyes and opened the door with the Force. The holocrons went silent as she walked into the room. She stared at the softly glowing Sith holocrons.

Running her hand through her hair she walked to the center of the room and sat down. She could  _ feel _ that Temis spent a lot of time meditating in this room. She took a deep breath. Her meditation room had been in the training room. 

“Since you’ve sealed mine, I’ll have to use yours.” She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. She emptied her mind and relaxed.

Temis huffed. ‘You know I told you  _ my _ name.’ The boy ignored him, his head hidden in his knees. ‘I could name you, you are technically mine now.’

The boy’s head lifted slightly. “You said you wanted to set me free.”

Temis rolled his eyes. ‘I’m a Sith. We don’t always tell the truth.’

“Not yet.” Temis froze and looked at him. “I can see it. You’re conflicted. You’re not a Sith yet.”

Temis stood. “You-” he went to hit him and stopped when the boy flinched, hiding back in his knees. He stepped away from him. “Look at me.” The boy looked at him. “I’m going to take your hood off. Don’t move.” he slipped his thumbs under the hood and gently lifted it off the boy's head.

His silver hair looked soft, and fell to just above his eyes. He had eye sockets, though no eyes, just skin. Temis ran his hand through his hair and found a wound. The boy hissed and tried to pull away. “Stop.” the boy froze.

Temis closed his eyes and focused on the healing side of the Force. The boy relaxed as the Force flowed through him, healing his aches and pains. Temis gently slipped the hood back over his head and fixed his hair.

The boy slowly loosened his grip on his knees as Temis stepped away from him. “What...what do you want with me?” 

Temis sighed. “I don’t...I want an apprentice. And you are going to be them.” he turned. “We still have a few more days before we come out of hyperspace. So you better get comfortable.”

The boy let his legs hit the floor and stood. He looked around the room he was in before heading down a small hall. He had to hold out his hands as the wall turned. He would stumble every once in awhile. 

He found a bunk. “D-Darth Croata, is this your bed?” he called out.

He felt the Sith touch his mind before he heard a soft humming. ‘I rarely sleep on the ship, but when I do I sleep there. You may use it if you are tired.’

He shook his head and turned, holding out his hand to find the edge of the entrance. ‘Can you...see very well?’

The boy sighed. He bit his lip and focused on the Sith. He felt his surprise as his mind reached out to his. ‘I can see...though was never properly taught how to tell what was a wall. I rarely see them clearly.’

He continued down the hall until he was back in the main part of the ship. He saw the Sith, watching him. “Can you see me?” he found it strange that he was speaking out loud now.

“Yes.” he licked his lips. “I can  _ see _ , just I have trouble with walls.”

The Sith sat down. “Sit across from me.” the boy sat down. “I’ve never actually been able to teach anyone this, I had to  _ show _ it to the last person, but it will help you with seeing walls. Just...open yourself to the Force. Listen to the vibrations in the air,  _ feel _ the way the Force flows around you.”

Temis closed his eyes, the world became soft vibrations. “The Force flows through everything, and sends out ripples into the universe. Listen for those ripples. Feel them as they pass through you, connecting everything.”

The boy closed his mind's eye and put all of his focus to the vibrations. He gasped as a large pulse was sent out, and he could see the room he was in, clearly see it. He tried to focus and get that pulse again, but it was gone. 

“You’re getting frustrated. Relax. Think only of the Force. Focus only on the ripples through space, like ripples through water.” Temis had always loved the ripples, he could always see them, but his favorite way to see was  _ just _ with the ripples. He could feel the Force moving under his feet. The animals slipping through the trees.

The boy opened himself to the Force again and let out a soft sigh. “My head is starting to hurt.” he whispered.

Temis opened one eye. “That’s part of the training. Now continue.”

The boy huffed and closed himself to the Force again.

“What are you doing here?” Mara jumped and opened her eyes. 

She let out a slight scream and shoved herself away. A woman stood in front of her, glaring, partially see through. She’d heard of ghosts of Jedi staying to help people, instead of becoming one with the Force. But this girl did not feel Jedi.

“I am meditating.” she swallowed and fixed her robes, sitting back down and closing her eyes to meditate again.

“This is not your meditation chamber.” the woman was still there.

Mara didn’t open her eyes. “Mine was sealed. And I don’t feel like going to my room at the moment. I am waiting for Temis to come back, so he may open it for me.”

She felt the Dark Side of the Force lash out around her, and the holocrons started whispering again. “Temis is no longer here.”

Mara stuck out her tongue slightly. “I refuse to call him Darth Croata. That is not his name.”

She gasped as she was suddenly pulled to her feet and opened her eyes. The woman hadn’t moved. “You will show me respect little Jedi.”

Mara had never faced a Sith before. She refused to believe Temis was to far gone. She had no idea what to expect facing this woman. She swallowed. “I’m not leaving without speaking to him.”

The woman tilted her head. “You seem much to stubborn to be a Jedi.” she waved her hand. “See anything you like?”

Mara started to chew on her sleeve. She was becoming very nervous and this woman...she scared her. She radiated the same energy that she had felt all those years ago. “I won’t turn.”

The woman chuckled, though said nothing. She disappeared but Mara could still feel her. The holocrons were still whispering. She glanced around at all of them. She felt uncomfortable, and her sleeve frayed as she chewed on it.

Taking a deep breath she lowered herself back to the floor and sat down. She hesitated with reaching out with the Force. “The Dark Side can’t touch you.” she whispered to herself. “Your will is strong. You are a Jedi.”

Was she a Jedi? She’d never finished her training. She was sitting in a room filled with Sith holocrons. Fear was curling within her. Jedi weren’t supposed to feel, yet she was frightened. She was terrified of this room. She was terrified of that Sith ghost. And she was terrified of losing Temis. 

She felt vibrations through the Force. Temis was back. 

“Stay close to me.” Temis looked at the boy as he hugged himself, standing close to Temis, but far enough away it showed his fear. Not that he needed to show it, Temis could feel it, practically taste it in the air.

The boy glanced around the planet, a wash of light and dark grays, showing trees and wildlife. The planet was so...alive. “I’ve never seen so much life.”

Temis smiled. “It’s a jungle, everything here is living. We get everything from the jungle that we could ever need.” he put a hand on the boys back. “Walk.”

The boy jumped as an Inje appeared in front of them. “Sheezy-”

“Yes what do you need?” Temis interrupted. He hadn’t told the boy his name was really Temis. He needed him to know him as Darth Croata. He wanted the fear...right?

“We wondered who was with you.” the Inje shifted uneasily. “Also...Juvvu Mara came back.”

Temis’s head snapped to the side and he finally noticed the other ship. He hissed in annoyance. “This is my apprentice. He shall be living at the Temple from now on. He doesn’t have a name yet.” 

The Inje bowed his head. “Of course Sheezy.” he disappeared into the jungle.

The boy watched him go. He could see the brilliant light blue that filled the young man. “Who was that?”

Temis nudged him so he would start walking, he kept a hand on his arm, catching him every time he tripped over a vine. “He was an Inje. A Force Sensitive. Well...more Force trained. I have logs in the Temple, you can listen to them.”

The boy noticed he sounded more annoyed, and the blue inside of him was being swallowed by the red. He froze suddenly as he noticed the Temple. It was awash with reds and blues, mixing together in a strange harmony. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. He hadn’t even known buildings could be anything other than gray.

Temis nudged him again. “Keep moving. I’m going to drop you off in the main hall, and then go speak with someone.  _ Do not _ leave the main hall.”

The boy nodded. Fear threatening to swallow him again. He kept expecting to get hit and beat, so far all he’d gotten was a confusing whiplash of back and forth emotions from this Sith.

Temis stopped in the main hall. “Stay.” he walked off.

The boy sighed. He just wished he knew what was going on. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

“How did you get in here?” Mara opened her eyes and saw Temis staring at her, the Sith holocrons whispered harshly, their voices growing louder.

Mara hummed. “I found the door and walked in. Since you so kindly sealed the entrance to my meditation chamber, I thought I would use yours.”

Temis scowled. “Passive aggression doesn’t befit a Jedi.” he stalked into the room. “You need to leave.”

She stood in one fluid movement. “Open my meditation chamber.”

He growled. “I  _ can’t _ .”

Her head tilted slightly. “Why?”

He clenched his hands into fists and glared at her. “Only a Jedi can access the sealed rooms.” there was a slight pain in his voice.

She realized that after he sealed them, he probably tried to open them again, only to find he couldn’t. “Then I shall open them. I have missed my room. I find the rebel beds aren’t as soft.” she headed past him and started walking.

“You can’t stay here.” he chased after her.

“Of course I can. This is my home.” she started up the stairs.

“Not anymore.” he was getting upset, she could feel it.

“I grew up here Temis, this will always be my home.” she opened the door and stopped, looking at him. “ _ You’ll _ always be my home.” she smiled at him before she continued to the main hall.

He grabbed her arm. “Wait. Mara...this place isn’t safe anymore.” he turned her around. “I  _ need _ you to listen to me. Can you do that?”

She nodded. “Of course Temis.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m not a Jedi Mara.” Mara froze. “I will  _ never _ be a Jedi. I might not be a Sith yet, but I’m on that path and I’m going to continue following it. I  _ like _ the power and the respect. I don’t want you to get hurt Mara, but we’re on opposite sides, and if you don’t leave I’ll make you.”

Mara stared at him for a moment before she smiled. “You’re funny Temis.” she went back to walking.

Temis just stared after her, then he remembered the Miraluka boy. He cursed and chased after her.

The boy jumped as someone entered the hall. They were a deep lovely blue, and he found himself relaxing. “Hello.”

Mara smiled. “Oh, hello. I’m Mara, a Jedi at this Temple.”

Temis came into the room. ‘Don’t talk to her.’ the boy flinched. Temis glared at Mara. “Mara you are pushing my limits. I’m trying to be nice, and let you leave. But if you don’t go right now I’ll make you.”

Mara felt...unsettled. “Who...who is this boy?” she was starting to feel a sick feeling in her chest.

Temis closed his eyes. “My apprentice.”

Something inside of Mara shattered. Temis was  _ Sith _ . It was finally really hitting her. Her Temis was gone. The only part of him left was trying to protect her, was sending her away. She...she had lost him.

Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her hair. “I cannot let you have an apprentice. If you wish to stay on this planet and destroy yourself with the Dark Side I cannot stop you. But I will not let you drag others down with you.”

She never noticed how his eyes were black, his nails matching and sharp. What had happened to her sweet Temis? “Going to try and take him Juvvu?” he pulled out his lightsaber.

Doubt sparked inside of Mara, she was suddenly torn. She could leave, right now, and probably never see Temis again. But this boy...he could still be saved, even if Temis was lost. She pulled out her lightsaber. “If I have to Darth Croata.”

Temis felt something break inside of him. His eyes narrowed and he ignited his lightsaber, attacking Mara.

The boy jumped back and hit the wall behind him as they started fighting. He could see the lashes of the two colors, attacking one another. He tried to focus on the vibrations, and a spark rippled out, showing him a statue a few feet away. He hid behind it and hugged his knees, hiding his head.

Mara noticed the differences in their styles. While she had been in training to be a Jedi Master, she was more combat focused. While Temis was in training to be a Jedi Knight, and he was now more Force focused.

He would use the Force to throw her off balance, but she could easily switch her blades from double to single, blocking him quickly and efficiently. But he was pushing her back. He was angry, angry that she was giving up on him. Angry that she was here. Angry that she thought she could control him.

His anger was fueling him, pressing him forward and to be ruthless against her. Mara had centered herself, detached herself from the fight. She let the Force flow through her and fight with her. She was not emotional, only peaceful. She was not ignorant, she was knowledge. She was not passionate, only seren. She fought without chaos, only harmony. She did not fear death, because she was a Jedi. 

Each time Mara pushed him back, pushed him away, it fueled his anger. He started getting out of control, focusing less on defence and more on hurting her. He shoved her back, forcing her to stumble and be purely defencive. 

He was suddenly able to slip past her defence and Mara screamed as he burned her arm. She Force pushed him away and he hit his back against the wall. He threw out his hand and Mara started screaming as he shocked her.

Her screamed brought him back. He stopped as nausea filled him and stumbled back. Mara was curled up on the ground, crying and twitching slightly. He...he’d hurt Mara. Anger filled him. “Look what you made me do!” he screamed at her.

Mara reached out for her lightsaber, she was still shaking, but was trying to get on her knees. Temis walked over to her, his rage fueling him. He kicked her and she cried out as she slid a few feet. “I don’t  _ like _ hurting you! I  _ hate _ hearing you scream! But you just  _ won’t leave _ !”

He went to kick her again and stopped as he saw her flinch and start to sob. She was curled in a ball, shaking.

He stepped away from her. “Mara...Mara are you alright? Oh Force I’m…” he’d lost control he hadn’t meant it.

_ Of course you meant it. She was going to take away our apprentice. The boy belongs to us. _

Temis shook his head. No, he couldn’t have. He loved Mara. He promised to never hurt her. He looked at Mara, crying on the floor.

_ She left us. She deserves it. Let me out again, I’ll make her pay. I’ll make her wish she’d never come back. _

No, he wouldn’t hurt Mara. He had to find another way.

_ She’ll come coming back unless you show her why she shouldn’t. She’s a Jedi. She’ll kill us the moment she gets the chance. _

No. Temis bit his lip. Mara would never hurt him.

_ No, she wouldn’t hurt you, but she would kill me. And I’m a part of you. _

Temis grabbed his head. “Shut up.” he whispered.

_ Just kill her. It will save you time. _

“Shut up.” his voice was louder.

_ I could do it. I’ll even make it quick so you won’t have to see her suffer _ .

“Shut up!” he was shaking, grabbing his hair and pulling on it.

_ Stop being such a baby. You’re a Sith, act like it. _

“SHUT UP!” the Temple shook as Temis screamed and dropped to his knees.

Everything went blissfully silent and Temis took the time to breath. Slowly letting go of his hair he stood and walked over to Mara. Slipping into her mind he knocked her out. 

He closed his eyes. “Miraluka, you can come out now.”

The boy slowly slipped out from his hiding place. “Is...is she dead?” he was shaking, and noticed the blue inside of the Sith was nearly gone. He’d watched it earlier, after the Jedi fell, and saw the two colors fighting inside of him.

“No, I’m going to be gone for a few hours. Do not leave the Temple.” he lifted Mara into his arms. He would take her to her ship, find a Yioian who could leave the planet, and she would be gone again. And this time he doubted she would be back.

The Miraluka watched him leave and let out a soft sigh. He looked around and saw that soft blue aura coming from down one of the halls. He had been told not to leave the Temple, not that he couldn’t explore.

He started following the aura, noticing all of the strange and different things about this Temple that the Force let him see. Everything was a dark or light gray, and that left him with very limited detail, but he enjoyed what he did see.

The light blue aura was coming from a very large door. There had been two other doors in the hall with the same aura, but he knew those weren’t the ones calling him. Taking a deep breath stared at the door.

It opened with a whisper and after a moment of hesitation he stepped inside. The door sealed behind him.

Temis strapped Mara into her ship and looked at the Yioian who he was trusting to fly the ship. “It’s mostly automated, so all you have to do is once this light turns red push this lever forward, and once it turns green, pull it back. It should take you back to the planet that she left from. You can figure out what to do from there.”

The Yioian nodded and bowed her head. “Of course Sheezy.”

He looked at Mara. He didn’t want to let her leave. It hurt to watch her leave again.

_ I can make her leave. _

Temis sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them they seemed darker, and the Force seemed to surround him with a dark aura. “If she wakes, tell her Darth Croata has given her her life as a gift. And she won’t find us in such a gracious mood again.”

The Yioian shook slightly as she bowed her head. “Of course Sheezy.”

He turned and looked at Mara again. The wound on her arm would need medical treatment if she didn’t heal soon. 

_ It will scar, and she’ll have something to remember us by _ .

Temis walked out of the ship. He stood at the edge of the jungle and watched the ship leave. He dug his nails into his palms. He needed to get his anger out. He headed deep into the jungle in search of any animal stupid enough to attack him.

The Miraluka was surrounded by small squares of blue light. They were on shelves, that went back quite far, and he counted at least ten rows, and he saw stairs going down, showing this was the top floor.

“What is this place?” he whispered.

“This is the last remaining Jedi Library, with so much lost information, an entirely new Order could be made on these learnings alone.” he jumped as a woman’s voice came from behind him.

Turning he saw a pale blue aura of a woman. He bit his lip. “I...I was unaware anyone else lived in this Temple.”

The woman chuckled. “I stay here, though do not live here. The Force energy is what keeps me here.”

The Miraluka bit his lip. “I...do you know there is a Sith in this Temple?”

He watched as she moved towards a shelf. When people were close he could make out more details, but he rarely let people get close. “Yes, I tried to help him. He was in training to be a Jedi.” she sighed. “Sadly he was lost to the Dark Side. He could not move past the loss of the girl he loved.”

The Miraluka felt sadness, he used to be a Jedi? “He...he said I was his apprentice.”

The woman stared at him. “You are welcome to this library at any time. You will still have to go to training with him, but this place will be your haven. He cannot enter this space.”

He did feel safe. He felt calm and relaxed. “Thank you.” he whispered.

She was suddenly next to him, but he didn’t feel threatened. “I am Lilahnah, you may call me any time you are in the Jedi part of this Temple.”

He looked at her. “I’m Caspi Naroo. It’s nice to meet you.”

Mara gasped as she woke up, her arm screamed with pain and she hissed, grabbing it. Her vision was blurry, and she was seeing dark spots. Where was she? What had happened?

“Juvvu Mara, please do not move  much. You have been wounded.” she heard a soft female voice near her.

Taking a deep breath she spread the Force through her. She could feel the pain pulsing through her. Her ribs were bruised, her bones felt weakened, and she had a burn on her arm. What had happened to her?

She sat up and her vision started to clear. She was on a ship. How had she gotten there? A Yioian was sitting in front of her, looking nervous. “Juvvu Mara?”

Mara swallowed. “I’m fine.” she whispered. She looked at her arm and saw the burn. She pressed her lips together. That was a lightsaber burn. How had-

All the memories came rushing back and she gasped as pain filled her. It was a sharp pain, deep in her chest, that rolled through her. She put a hand to her mouth and started to sob. 

The Yioian put a hand on her knee. “Juvvu Mara...Sheezy Temis left a message for you.” 

Mara shook her head. She didn’t want to hear it. She wanted to give into the pain. But...she was a Jedi. She wasn’t supposed to feel emotion. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, she ignored her physical pain. “Tell me.”

The Yioian took a deep breath. “He said to tell you Darth Croata has given you your life as a gift. And you won’t find them in such a gracious mood again.”

Mara wanted to curl up and cry. She wanted to scream. “Where is the ship going?” she whispered instead.

The Yioian shrugged. “Wherever it came from. Sheezy Temis-”

Mara shook her head. “That... _ Sith _ isn’t Temis. Call him Darth Croata.”

The Yioian nodded. “Of course Juvvu Mara. He set the ship to go back to where it had come from. Is that alright?”

She nodded. The rebels should still be there, and if not Dar would check by every once in awhile to look for her. “That is fine. I...I am going to meditate, will you tell me when we leave hyperspace?” 

The Yioian nodded. “Of course.” she stood and walked back to the front of the ship.

Mara slipped down from her seat and took a shaky breath. Being alone made it harder. She just wanted to give in. Why couldn’t she just give in for a moment? Was a Jedi allowed to be sad?

Pressing her lips together she focused on healing and put herself in a light healing trance.

Temis entered the Temple, naked, his clothes folded on the steps. They were covered in blood, mud and tears. He still had his lightsaber in hands.

Mehgahn appeared in front of him. “My my, aren’t we glad it isn’t cold outside.”

Temis paused and looked at her. “My clothes are covered in blood.”

“No need to explain.” she smirked. “Comfortable with your own skin?”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Have you seen a Miraluka around?” he decided to ignore what she was saying.  

She shook her head. “No, when did we get a Miraluka?”

Temis waved his hand. “I need to go find him.”

“I-I’m here.” Temis looked and saw the boy standing in an entrance way. He was shifting his weight and kept his head down.

Temis nodded. “Come with me.” he started walking.

The boy quickly chased after him. Mehgahn followed. “The Temple gets colder the further down you go.”

Temis paused and looked at her. “He is blind, and you can leave. Meaning no one needs to see me naked.”

The boy flushed. “N-naked?”

Temis rolled his eyes. “Keep walking.” he looked at Mehgahn as he started walking again. “I’m just going to show him to the Sith library, then I’m going to put some clothes on. I keep all my stuff down there anyway.”

The boy already missed the Jedi library. He started shaking as they reached a deep red door. When the door opened he felt sick. He could see  _ everything _ that's how much dark energy was through the door. He could make out every step. “Where...where does this lead?”

Temis looked at him. “There is a Sith Temple under the Jedi one. The Jedi Temple used to be part of the Sith Temple, but when the Jedi took over they sealed off the main part and added more rooms. They thought by sealing it that no one could get in. They were wrong.” he started down the stairs.

The boy took the stairs slower, keeping his hand on the wall for support. There was so much dark energy that it was nearly blinding him with red. It was hard to tell objects from the haze. Many,  _ many _ bad things must have happened here.

He stumbled as he missed a step and Temis stood to the side, letting him fall. He’d luckily only missed the last step. “Have you been practicing the vibrations?”

The boy slowly picked himself up. “They come and go.” he mumbled.

Temis nodded. “You can practice in the Sith library.” he started walking again.

The boy could hear whispers now. Speaking a strange language he didn’t understand. The words sounded harsh, and hurt his ears.

They stopped outside of a door and the boy could see triangles of deep red, that pulsed and whispered. Temis opened the door and shoved him in. “Meditate.” he closed the door.

The boy stood in the room, shaking as the whispers got louder, and he was able to make out a few words. He shook his head as fear filled him. He didn’t like it here. He didn’t want to be there. He liked the Jedi Temple, he felt safe there.

He sat on his knees near the center of the room and put his hands on his knees. Lowering his head he opened himself completely to the Force.

“He’s going to be difficult to break.” Mehgahn was watching Temis struggle with putting on his shirt.

He growled. “I’ll keep him down here until he does.”

She looked at him. “You don’t even stay down here.”

He shrugged. “Well he can.” he finally got his shirt on and moved onto his pants. “He picks up fast, I’m sure he won’t be that difficult.”

_ I could always do it my way _ .

Temis ignored the dark voice in his head. “He’s from a slave planet.” or...maybe he didn’t.

_ So? You were never a slave. The Yion history is long, and slavery has not been apart of it in many years. _

“So he’s either broken from that or a fighting spirit.” Mehgahn interrupted the voice in his head. 

Temis could hear it growl at her. “We’ll find out.”

Mara was pacing as her ship was pulled into the rebel fleet. She had reached them right as they were getting ready to change bases, and they had hailed her, gotten her codes, and were now pulling her in for docking.

She looked at the Yioian. “These people do not know I am a Jedi. I would like it if it were kept a secret. The Galaxy isn’t the best place for Jedi right now.”

The Yioian nodded and bowed her head. “Of course Mara.” she giggled slightly. “May I ask what this fleet is?”

Mara nodded. “This is the rebel fleet. They are against the Empire, which is run by a Sith.”

The Yioian made a face. “Then I support their cause.”

Mara relaxed as the ship docked and she lowered the ramp. Dar ran up it before she could head down. “You’ve missed so much! I was worried we’d miss you. Come on.” he grabbed her hand and started to drag her off the ship.

“Wait Dar I have someone with me.” Dar froze and she felt a tightness in her chest. “This is Imoa. She is a Yioian.”

Dar looked confused. “What about-”

Mara cut him off with a wave of her hand. “He...Mazay was wrong, I couldn’t save him.” 

Dar sighed. “I’m sorry.” he looked around. “You.” he pointed to a random man. “New recruit, her name is Imoa. Show her around.” he smiled at the Yioian before dragging Mara off.

Mara stumbled. “What is so important-”

“The Death Star.” she froze, she’d heard rumors. “It blew up Alderaan.”

She gasped, and remembered the cry through the Force she had felt. “All those people…” she shook her head. “Are we running from it? Did it find us?”

Dar shook his head. “We’re attacking it. Princess Leia was brought back by, which you’ll love this, says he’s a Jedi.”

Mara’s eyes were wide. Another Jedi? She wasn’t alone? “What is his name?”

Dar shrugged. “Haven’t met him yet. But we’re about to. Mazay is speaking with them and said to bring you the moment your ship docked.”

Mara smiled as she saw Mazay. Running over she hugged her, interrupting her conversation. “Oh Mazay I missed you.”

Mazay hugged her back. “I missed you as well. Did things go well on your planet?”

Mara had to shove back tears. “No they...I do not think I can go back.” she whispered.

Princess Leia tilted her head. “Do I know you?”

Mara wiped at her eyes. “Oh, sorry. I’m Mara, we met many years ago. On Alderaan.” she flinched. “I am...deeply sorry for the lose of such great life.”

A man rolled his eyes, he had brown hair and looked rugged. Another boy was standing next to him. Mara could feel he was the Jedi. He had blond hair and looked excited.

Mara held out her hand to the man. “My name is Mara.” she smiled.

The man looked at her for a moment. “Han Solo.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Oh, Dar speaks of you often. He says he wants to be as great a smuggler as you one day.”

“Mara!” Dar was bright red.

Han chuckled and started talking to Dar.

Mara looked at the boy. “I’m Mara.” 

He shook her hand. “Luke Skywalker.” Mara let out a slight gasp and he wrinkled his brow. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “Yes just...I had met your father.” Luke froze. “It was once, and I was very young on Coruscant. He and Master Obi-Wan were visiting the Temple.” she stopped. “I was as well.”

He stared at her. “You...did you speak with him? Could you tell me anything? I just now found out he was Jedi.”

She smiled. “He was a wonderful Jedi.” she remembered the way Temis spoke of him. “I-I’m afraid I do not know much. I...there is information of him on my planet, however it is banned to me.”

Mazay looked at her. “What happened?”

Mara shook her head. “I am not ready to speak of it.” she also wasn’t sure how she felt about having this boy know she was a Jedi. “So you are a Jedi?”

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not a very good one. I’m a better pilot.”

She smiled. “Everyone has their strength and weaknesses, you just have to channel those and work with them to gain mastery of the Force.”

His looked at her. “How do you know so much?”

Princess Leia looked at them. “My father said she had a Sith Temple on her planet. She’s probably been inside.”

Mara lowered her eyes. “Not until recently.” she looked back up at the confused Luke Skywalker. “I am very tired, and I cannot fly a ship like everyone else. If you do not mind, I think I am going to rest until I am needed.” she turned and walked out of the room.

Maybe one day, she could take this boy to the Temple. And he could watch the holovids of his father. But as long as Darth Croata roamed the halls, she doubted it was possible.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Age Twenty-Seven

Mara ran her hand through her hair as she stared at the planet. She’d heard rumors that the Dark Side was strong on this planet. She hoped she’d find some way to save Temis. Her navicomputer said the planet’s name was Dagobah.

She didn’t know what to expect, but she was running out of options. She wasn’t going to just give up on Temis. He was her friend, and she still loved him. She still remembered all the sweet things he used to do. That boy had to still be in there.

She wasn’t wearing her robes, she wore clothes fitting for a jungle planet, the readings of this planet said it was mostly jungle and swamp. She had on tight fitting pants, with a short sleeve shirt. Her lightsaber was clipped to her belt.

She had a cloth tied to her arm, hiding the scar from her last encounter with Temis. People asked too many questions when they saw the scar. She didn’t like it when people asked questions.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and let the Force guide her. She wanted to land as close as possible to the feeling of the Dark Side. She cursed as the trees tore at her ship and she made an emergency landing. Her ship was halfway in a swamp, halfway on land.

With a huff she was forced to open the top hatch and climb out. The area was hidden by fog, though she could make out trees and a lot of moss. Closing the hatch she sat down and sighed. “Great.” she wasn’t sure what to expect from this planet.

Jumping down she landed on land and noticed the fog was less thick on the ground. She could see farther out. Not wanting to get lost, she decided to explore the area around her ship before she did anything rash.

“Jedi you are. A lightsaber I see.” she turned quickly as someone spoke and gasped.

“Master Yoda.” she remembered being trained by Master Yoda. He always trained the Younglings before they were chosen as Padawans.

Master Yoda was sitting on a log, watching her. “Young Mara. Yes, yes. Very disciplined you were. Fast learner as well.”

Mara hesitantly walked over to him. “Master Yoda...I thought you were dead. I thought everyone was dead. Is there anyone else?”

Master Yoda sighed. “Know I do not. Strong with the Dark Side this place is. Hides our presents it does.”

She leaned against the tree his log rested against. “I asked the Force for help, and it led me here.” she looked at him. “I need help Master Yoda.”

He hummed. “Powerful Jedi you could be. If less distracted you were.”

Mara knew that. She knew if she gave up on Temis she could focus on her training. “After Darth Vader killed the others...I was taken to planet Yion by Master Sho-Zee. Have you heard of it?”

Master Yoda nodded. “Yes. Young Temis there lives. Future of Jedi on his planet, he is.”

Mara shook her head. “More like future of bringing the Sith back. He found the Sith Temple entrance and has been corrupted. Calls himself Darth Croata.”

“Then lost to the Dark Side he is.” Master Yoda looked at her. “For answers to defeat him, you came?”

She shook her head. “He isn’t lost. Not yet. A part of Temis is still in there. I just...I need to know if I can save him.”

Master Yoda made a sad sound and looked around. “Love him, you do?”

Mara swallowed and nodded. “I know Jedi are not supposed to love but…” she trailed off, unsure of how to explain her feelings.

Master Yoda nodded. “A way there is. Though dangerous to you it is.”

Mara wished she had worn long sleeves, she started to chew on her nails. “It is an option I did not have available before.”

Master Yoda sighed. “Go back to him you must. Though neither of you Jedi, will you be.”

Mara let out a slight gasp. She...she wouldn’t be a Jedi? She would have to give that up...to save Temis. “I won’t be a Sith.” she whispered.

Master Yoda chuckled. “No. No. Strong your will is. Unbreakable you are. Though, emotional. Much to emotional.”

Mara felt like she had let him down in some way. “What do I have to do?”

He sighed. “Follow me you must.” he jumped from his log and started walking. Mara quickly chased after him.

“Master Yoda if I may ask. Why are you hiding here?” she bit her lip. “I understand  _ why _ you are hiding, though why did you choose this planet?” She understood having to wait, that was what Jedi did. 

He thought for a moment. “Hides my presents, this planet does.”

She nodded. “Smart. I’m actually surprised I haven’t been found yet. I’ve been traveling, trying to find out,” she waved her hand, “everything.”

Master Yoda chuckled. “Picked up curiousity I see.”

She flushed. “Temis...he was always very curious.” she knew better than to ask where they were going or why. A Jedi was pacient.

They stopped outside of a small home, made of roots and moss. Master Yoda went inside, motioning to her to follow him. She had to bend down and kneel. “Cozy.” she mumbled.

He chuckled and started puttering around his home. “Tomorrow we speak, late it is. Hungry, we both must be.”

Mara bowed her head. “Of course Master Yoda. May I help you with anything?”

He handed her a bowl. “Stir slowly.”

Mara smiled and started to stir the liquid in the bowl.

‘How are your reading lessons coming along?’ Temis was leaning against the wall of the Sith library, a Sith holocron in his hands.

He still didn’t know the Miraluka boy’s name. Mehgahn had been right, he was very hard to break. He was learning everything that Temis taught him, but he wasn’t giving into his emotions. Temis noticed that he would disappear for hours, and come back calmer.

“I finished.” the boy whispered. He hated being in this place. Every day the Sith got worse and worse. The blue was fading, only coming out in small moments, keeping him alive. He rubbed his arm, he’d had his new master in his head to many times to count. Showing him horrible things, making him feel terrible things.

Temis had him reading the Sith Code, he’d found it in a drawer and decided that it would be the template the boy learned to read on. ‘What is peace?’

The boy kept his head down. “A lie.”

‘Through peace.’

“We gain strength.” 

‘Through strength.’

“We gain power.”

‘Through power.’

“We gain victory.”

‘Through victory.’

“Our chains are broken.”

‘The Force.’

“Shall set us free.” the boy hated the Sith code. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn't like the idea of hurting people. 

Temis set the Sith holocron down and walked over to them. ‘You are doing well.’ he put his hand on the boy's head.

The boy kept his head down, he no longer wore his robes, they were too dangerous in the jungle. Now he wore pants and a shirt, with bandages covering where his eyes would have been.

‘You may go back to your room.’ Temis stepped away from him.

The boy bowed his head. “Thank you Master.” he stood and walked from the room. He could see the vibrations better now, helping him navigate the halls of the Temple.

Mehgahn appeared in front of him before he could reach the stairs. “Isn’t your room in the other direction?”

He bit his lip. “I...am I going the wrong way?” he bowed his head. “Thank you for correcting my mistake.” he turned.

Temis stood behind him, he froze, before realizing the blue was slightly larger. “You haven’t eaten today, have you?” 

The boy shook his head. “No Master.”

Temis nodded. “Go up, get some food. Then go to your room and rest.”

He bowed his head. “Thank you Master.” he quickly turned and walked up the stairs. It was rarer and rarer to catch him in a good mood.

He was in the main hall when Lilahnah appeared to him. “Today must be a good day. You look happy young Naroo.”

He smiled. “I only had to read today. He told me I could get something to eat and then rest. Would you like to come with me to the kitchen?”

She hummed and nodded. “We can speak on the way there.”

He tugged on his shirt. “Couldn’t I just stay in the library?” he whispered. “He’s getting worse. I saw him smack a Yioian the other day.”

She sighed. “The library is not a place to live Caspi. You must go through trials to be stronger. You are doing well with controlling your emotions.”

He lowered his head. “He frightens me.” he whispered. 

‘Good.’ he froze and slowly turned. Temis was standing behind him. ‘So,  _ Caspi _ , I see you’ve made a new friend.’ 

Temis looked at Lilahnah, she wore white robes with a bone cowl, and had black hair with purple makeup. “I thought you were stuck in the library.” 

She gave him a small smile. “Young Temis, I may wander the halls of the Temple, though choose to spend my time in the library.”

Temis glared at her. “I do not want you spreading your lies to my apprentice.”

Caspi kept his head down, attempting to make himself as small as possible. He heard her sigh. “The only lies that are spread are those thought in the mind.”

Temis growled. “Stay away from him.”

_ Oh just get rid of her. I’m sure there’s a way. _

Temis shook his head and looked at Caspi. “Go back to your room. Now.”

Caspi bit his lip before he bowed his head. “Of course master.” he started to walk past. He stopped walking as he felt the Sith in his mind. He started shaking as visions of darkness filled his mind, and pain shot through him.

_ Let’s play with him. He’s been talking to the enemy. _

Lilahnah became slightly nervous. “Young T-”

“ _ Stop calling me that _ !” Temis screamed and the Temple shook. “I am Darth Croata. I am a Sith Lord and you are an invasion to my Temple.”

Caspi couldn’t breath. The pain was getting worse. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. Temis turned and looked at him, the presents in his mind disappeared. “Go back to your room Caspi.” he whispered.

_ You’re going soft on me again. _

Temis tried to ignore the voice in his head. He watched Caspi stand and walk back to the stairs. “I don’t want to see you again.” he whispered. He looked at Lilahnah. “Stay in the library, and leave my apprentice alone.”

She bowed her head. “I will teach all those who come to me. Though I will respect your wishes and stay in the library.” she disappeared.

Temis leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt so...tired. He just wanted to  _ talk _ to someone. 

_ Weak _

He groaned. That was not what he had meant. He wanted a  _ real _ person to talk to. He wanted someone who could understand him, who would help him make sense of the rage and the confusion.

_ Pathetic _

He slowly slid down the wall and hugged his knees. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall. “There is no emotions, only peace.”

_ Peace is a lie _

Temis shook his head. “Please stop.” he was shaking. “I don’t...I don’t want to hurt anyone.” he started crying.

_ You’re weak and pathetic. You can’t survive in this world. You sicken me.  _

Temis shook his head again. “Leave me alone.” he whispered.

Mara bit her lip. “I’m still not sure if I understand. How do you even know about this? Wait, I shouldn’t ask that. I just...I’ve never heard of this.”

Master Yoda was smiling as he watched Mara pace in front of him. She looked conflicted and while she directed questions to him, she never gave him time to answer them. 

Mara sighed. “I am sorry Master Yoda, this is just...difficult to process. I thought there was only Light and Dark.”

“Already on the path, you are.” he hummed.

She flinched slightly. “Because I’m emotional?”

He smiled. “Because question you do.”

She took a deep breath. “So I just have to...question? I’m not sure I understand how to do this.” she rubbed her arm. “Do I just...give into my questions?”

Master Yoda hummed. “Your own path this is. Decide what to do yourself, you must.”

She groaned. “I have  _ never _ gotten your riddles.” she crossed her arms. “What do you know about this path?”

Master Yoda shook his head. “Very little. Learn on your own you must. Old teaching you must seek out.”

She ran her hand through her hair. “Could...could you point me in any kind of direction?”

He thought for a moment. “Coruscant information it would have.”

Mara felt slightly sick. “The Emperor lives there…” she swallowed. “I haven’t been back since…”

Master Yoda sensed the fear and anger swelling inside of her. “The answers you seek, Coruscant may answer.”

She couldn’t just go to Coruscant. It was the center of the Empire. But she needed answers, and this was the path Master Yoda offered. “Thank you Master Yoda. I shall meditate on what to do.”

He gave a little sigh before he reached out and patted her hand. “To long do not take. Your friend, you must think of.”

Mara realized he was right. It had already been a year, she couldn’t give him anymore time to fall to the Dark side. “Will you be alright alone Master Yoda?”

He chuckled. “Many years alone I have been. Your own destiny, you must live.”

She bowed her head. “Thank you Master Yoda. I hope that the Force will bring our paths together again.” she headed for her ship.

Dar hugged her when he saw her. “I’ve missed you so much. How long are you staying?”

She bit her lip. “Have you ever smuggled people off of Coruscant?”

He went a little pale. “You can’t Mara.”

She sighed. “I have to. I might have a way to save Temis. Coruscant holds the answers. I’ll do it myself if I have to, but I’d like someone watching my back.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “We should talk this over with Mazay first. Come on.” he started walking.

Mara followed him. “Do you think I’m wasting my time?”

He shook his head. “I think you're following your heart. I just wish you could help us and fix Temis at the same time.”

She shrugged. “Even if I did not have Temis, I am unsure I would be much help. You see how quickly the Empire found out about Luke. They have more bounty hunters after him then we can handle. I would rather keep doing what I’m doing. Help without them knowing what I am.”

He sighed. “I figured you’d say that.”

Mazay was talking to Luke when they found her. Mara smiled at her. “Mazay.”

Mazay grinned. “Mara, it has been to long. Have you found what you have been searching for?”

She bit her lip. “Not quite. You see...I have been told that there is information on Coruscant that might help me.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Coruscant?”

She took a deep breath. “The Empire knows nothing of me. I could get onto the planet with ease. It is the getting off that I might need help with. I asked Dar, though he said to speak with you Mazay.”

She sighed. “If you feel that is where you must go, then that is where you must go. Though I do not want you going alone. Maybe Luke could go with you?”

Luke jumped slightly and Mara quickly shook her head. “No. His face is everywhere. It would be too dangerous. I will be fine alone. It will be easier.” she could use the Force to get into places she wouldn’t normally be welcome.

Luke rubbed his arm. “I’d be happy to help if you needed.”

Mara smiled.  “Thank you though I will work better alone. Besides, you are needed here.” she looked at Dar. “How can I get a message to you?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “I have a shipment going to Coruscant in two months. I’ll stay in the cantina for a few days. You can find me there.”

She nodded. “Thank you Dar.” she kissed his cheek. “I’ll be safe. I promise.”

He sighed. “You better be.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Mara fixed her hood as she stepped off the passenger ship onto Coruscant. There were thousands of people around her, and she felt constricted lost in the sea of people.

Taking a deep breath she headed for the old Temple. She knew she couldn’t access it, but she wanted to see it. She needed to see it.

She got as close as possible before she was stopped. She made the Stormtroopers forget she was there, and just...stared at the Temple.

The statues were broken, and it looked like part of a wall was destroyed. The screams from her past filled her memory and she dug her nails into her palms. A Jedi wouldn’t get angry. But...she wasn’t trying to be a Jedi any longer.

She let the anger fill her and it crashed through her, before turning into tears. She hadn’t realized how much she missed her first home. She had been born on this planet. She didn’t remember her parents, but she remembered the Temple.

She sniffed and bit her lip as she started crying. She wished the Jedi were  _ doing _ something. Instead of just hiding like Master Yoda. Why weren’t they  _ fighting _ ? The Empire was  _ wrong _ . They had attacked and killed the Jedi. And all the Jedi did was hide.

She turned and headed off. All she was doing was hiding. She’d hidden from the Sith on Yion. She’d hidden from the Sith with the rebellion. She’d even hidden from the rebellion by not telling them what she was. And then she’d hidden from Temis every time she delayed going back to him.

Not anymore. She was going to save Temis, even if it killed her. She couldn’t just let him disappear. She knew he’d never be the sweet little boy he’d been before, but he didn’t have to be a Sith either.

She made her way into the main government building on Coruscant. She could vaguely remember visiting the building, though wasn’t sure how to find her way around. She wasn’t even sure where she was supposed to go. She was just...wandering.

She walked around the building and felt the Dark side of the Force pressing against her. The Emperor was here, somewhere. She pulled her cloak around her and continued to walk.

“Halt.” she froze before turning and noticing the Stormtroopers. “This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?”

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I seem to be a little lost.” she gave a nervous chuckle.

There were two Stormtroopers, they looked at each other before the first one spoke. “Follow us.”

Mara sensed nothing harmful about them, so she nodded. “Of course.” she started to follow them down a different hall.

She started to feel uneasy as they got closer to the feeling of the Dark Side. “Where are we going?”

“Be silent.” one of them snapped at her.

She bit her lip. She needed to know, or more...she  _ wanted _ to know. She looked at each of them. She’d seen Temis read people’s minds. Control people through the Force. She remembered how it felt having him in her mind talking to her and picking up on her emotions.

She took a deep breath and focused on the Force around them. They seemed calm but she needed to know where they were going. She probed at the first ones mind and gasped as she could suddenly hear his thoughts. 

The Stormtrooper groaned in pain and stopped walking. She pulled out of his mind and blinked a few times. The Emperor. They were taking her to the Emperor. How did he know she was there? She’d hidden herself as well as she could. Was it not good enough?

She took a step back. She had to leave. Even if she spent the next two months hiding. She pushed into both of their minds and felt the strain it took on her. They both dropped to the floor and she stumbled.

She was breathing deeply. She hadn’t tried to use a new Force power in years, she’d forgotten how much energy it took. She turned and started walking, she needed to find her way out of the building. Without running into anyone else. She didn’t know if she had the energy to do that again.

She stumbled through a door as she heard someone coming. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself and closed her eyes. She tried to relax her racing heart and listened through the door. She could hear people walking past.

Opening her eyes she jumped when she realized the room was filled with holovids. She walked closer to one of the shelves and lightly touched one. It crackled with static before it turned off. They must have been degrading. She doubted the Emperor took care of them.

She sighed and listened again. Nothing. She turned to leave when she felt...something pulling at her through the Force. She looked back at the holovids and stepped farther into the room. She started to walk through the room, just looking at all the shelves.

She paused when she noticed a locked box in the very back of the room. She knelt in front of it and focused on the Force. She snapped the lock with the Force and opened the box.

Inside was a single data pad. She tilted her head as she picked it up. “Why would he lock you up?” she flicked it on and her eyes widened. “Oh.”

Grey Jedi Code

Flowing through all, there is balance

There is no peace without a passion to create

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life

There is purpose in death

The Force is all things and I am the Force

Master Yoda had been right. The answer was on Coruscant. This was the Code that Master Yoda had told her about. The one that might help her save Temis.

She turned off the data pad and shoved it in her pocket. Jumping up she closed the box and headed for the door.

It opened with a hiss and she went pale as she saw the Stormtrooper. He smacked her in the head and she dropped, unconscious.

Temis sat on a tree branch, watching his apprentice stumble over an unseen branch. Temis had decided Caspi needed to learn how to survive in the jungle. The jungle was dangerous, and he stumbled and fell to much to go outside on his own. Temis was tired of sending C7 out with him.

Caspi fell and rubbed his nose. “M-Master Croata, may I ask what I tripped over?”

_ Tell him it was a snake _

Temis hummed. “A snake.” 

Caspi jumped up and Temis chuckled to himself. Caspi tried to focus on the vibrations and they easily mixed with his vision. He looked around for the Temple before he started walking. He could feel his Master’s vibrations coming from slightly above him.

_ He’s doing to well. We need to trip him up _

Temis didn’t even hesitated to use the Force to move one of the vines over slightly, right into Caspi’s path. 

Caspi stopped walking and took a larger step, stepping over the vine. He then continued walking towards the Temple.

Temis smirked slightly and the voice in his head hissed.  _ Blatant disrespect. He needs to be taught a lesson. I can do it _

Temis closed his eyes and when he opened them he seemed, darker. ‘Oh Caspi. Have I ever showed you the lower levels of the Temple?’

Caspi froze. “No Master.”

Temis smiled. ‘Follow me.’ he started leaping from branch to branch. Forcing Caspi to run to keep up with him. He kept stumbling, but managed to keep his Master in his sights.

Temis led him into the Temple and started for the stairs. He went down to the second floor, walked down the hall towards Caspi’s room, went down another set of stairs, turned slightly at the bottom to another set and walked down those.

Caspi’s vision was almost completely red. He had to rely on the vibrations to keep him from tripping down the stairs. He knew the Temple had four levels. Lilahnah had told him that. But he’d never gone deeper than the second floor.

He noticed the hall in front of them was destroyed and the hall to their right looked just as bad. But his Master started down that way, so there must have been some way past or a door.

Temis slipped around the rubble and listened to Caspi walked behind him. He was starting to second guess what he was doing.

_ He still isn’t breaking. This will break him. Don’t you want someone to talk to _

Temis shook his head and continued walking. He had to go around another pile of rubble on a corner. “This is where the first battle took place between the Sheezy and Jedi Jui.” Caspi jumped as he spoke. “That’s why it’s mostly destroyed. Once I let you construct a lightsaber, we’ll be coming down here a lot. There’s a training room that’s perfect.”

Caspi bit his lip. “Yes Master.” he could sense the pain and the hatred all around him. Many people had died down here.

Temis stopped in front of a door and hit the button. It jerked before sliding open. Temis shoved Caspi in. “I’ll be back.” he closed the door and walked off.

Caspi stood in the room. There was a bed coming out of the wall, with nothing else. The room was circular and not very large. This had to be where they kept the Yioians back before the Jedi came. That was why this place was attacked first.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He slowly took deep breaths. “Lilahnah.” he whispered. “Please. I don’t know what to do.”

There was no answer. He bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. He closed his mind to the Force and everything went black. “I don’t want to be Sith.” he felt sadness well within him. 

The Force wavered around him and the room started to be filled with sadness. He let out a sob, and while no tears fell, the Force screamed with the pain and sadness he felt.

Temis stumbled on the stairs as the Force cry hit him. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears filled his eyes and threatened to overwhelm him.

Shaking his head he tried to shove the Force away from him.

_ The baby. We should go back down there and give him something to cry about _

Temis shook his head and started walking up the stairs. “He has the right to be upset. We’ve ruined his life.”

_ We’ve? You took him _

Temis scowled. “But you tortured him.”

“Speaking to someone?” Mehgahn appeared in front of him as he reached the second floor.

_ Oh great, it’s  _ **_her_ **

“Just myself.” he mumbled and walked past her. 

“Yourself, or Darth Croata?” she questioned.

He turned quickly. “What do you know about that?”

She hummed. “Your mind is fractured. I sensed it some time ago, though did not think it was this bad. How long have you been hearing a voice in your head?”

He shrugged. “Since Mara attacked me.”

She tilted her head. “What does he think of me?”

_ Don’t. You. Dare _

Temis shrugged again. “Same as he thinks of everyone else. Can I get back to my room? I’m tired.”

She stepped out of his way. “Don’t let me keep either of you up.”

Temis walked past her and headed for the room he kept on the second floor. He dropped on the bed and closed his eyes. He could still feel Caspi crying through the Force. “Mehgahn?”

She appeared. “Yes?” she always sounded annoyed when he called her.

“Could you open the door to Caspi’s cell? He’s been in there long enough.” he smiled at her.

_ You weak pathetic little weasel _

She hummed. “When I have time.”

Temis felt a sharp pain go through his mind and suddenly he wasn’t  _ him _ . “Wait.” she looked at him. “Leave him in there. And,” he sat up and glared at her. “When I give you an order, I expect you to listen to me you Force dependant Schutta.”

He gasped as he was suddenly thrown into the wall, his head smacking against the wall. He groaned in pain as she walked over to him. “You weak little child.” she dropped him and disappeared.

Caspi jumped as the door to his cell opened. “Follow me.” it was the Force ghost. 

He shook as he stood, but stayed silent. He knew sometimes his Master would send her to get him. 

They walked up all four flights of stairs and she headed for the library. She stopped in front of it. “Stay in here, until I come get you.” she disappeared.

Caspi ran for the door stumbling as it unlocked under his touch. He sat on his knees in front of the door as it closed and locked behind him. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Lilahnah appeared in front of him. “I have missed you little one.”

Mara groaned as she woke up. She was strapped to a table, with a blinding light in her eyes. “Ah I see the Jedi has awoken.” the light disappeared as an older man spoke.

She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes and felt sick when she saw who was in front of her. Darth Vader. Standing next to him was a man who seemed to be made of the Dark Side. He wore a black cloak to hide himself.

She swallowed. “Where am I?”

The older man chuckled. “You are still on Coruscant. Though deep within the city. I had thought the Jedi smarter than this.”

She shook her head. “I...I’m not…” she couldn’t even say it when her life depended on it.

The man chuckled. “Won’t even lie in the face of death? How noble Jedi.” he turned to leave. “Kill her.”

Mara struggled. “Wait!” she focused on the Force and threw it out at him. He stumbled. “Don’t you turn your back on me!” she snapped.

He turned. “You dare attack me?” Mara screamed as he threw out his hand and blue lightning shocked her.

He stepped closer. “How dare a Jedi attack me!” he shocked her again.

“I’m not a Jedi!” she screamed through the pain.

He stopped. “Don’t tell me you’re another Sith.”

She took deep breaths. “I’m not Sith…I don’t know of any other Sith.”

The man walked over to her and leaned in close. His skin was thin like paper, and drooping like it was trying melt off. His eyes were yellow, and his teeth were nearly black. “So you haven’t heard of Darth Croata?”

Oh great, Temis was known by Vader and- “You’re the Emperor.”

He smiled and stepped away. “You get the information from her. I would like to know where she came from.” he walked off.

Mara looked at Darth Vader. “You killed my friends.” she said suddenly.

He continued to stare at her, his mechanical breathing filling the room. “I have killed many people.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Nearly twenty years ago. You went into the Jedi Temple on this planet. They trusted you, and you slaughtered them. I  _ saw _ you.”

He hummed. “So you were in training here at the Temple, is that how you know a little of the Force?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I won’t give into you. And I know Darth Croata didn’t give in to you. Or he’d be dead.”

She choked slightly. “How do you know who that is?”

She coughed. “Go space yourself.” the pressure disappeared.

He stared at her. “You were found with nothing. Where is your lightsaber?”

Mara felt alarm for a moment. She’d had her lightsaber on her, and the data pad. What had happened to them? “I don’t have one.” she decided to answer.

He stepped closer to her. “Do you know Temis well?”

Mara jerked against her bonds. “You have  _ no _ right to say that name!” she snapped before she paused. “How...how do you even know that name?”

He watched her. “You tell me how you know him, and I’ll tell you how I know him.”

She swallowed. “You first.” she reached out hesitantly with the Force. He felt...amused. 

“I asked first.” he was very amused.

“I grew up with him.” she whispered.

She felt shock from him before he leaned in close. “I was his first Master.” his mechanical voice echoed in her ears.

Mara could hear Temis, his voice filled with excitement as he dug through the old logs. Bringing up story after story about his first Master. About his hero Anakin Skywalker.

She gasped. “No. No no no. He’s  _ dead _ . He died in the Clone wars! Anakin Skywalker is a HERO!” she screamed at him, fighting against the bonds that held her.

He choked her and she couldn’t breath. She struggled for a moment, and he stopped once she stopped struggling. “You will not say that name again.”

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. “I’m not afraid of you.” she was only afraid of death because that would mean leaving Temis.

He chuckled. “You will be.” she started screaming.

Mara wasn’t sure how long she screamed, ignoring the questions that Darth Vader had asked her. When it finally stopped, she cried and lashed out with the Force, screaming through the Universe. She was in so much pain, physically and mentally.

A Stormtrooper walked over to her. She ignored him and let her head roll to the side. “Sith Spit Mara say something.” the Stormtrooper pulled off his helmet and Dar looked down at her.

Mara blinked. “Dar…?”

“Thank the Force.” he quickly unlatched her bindings and helped her sit up. “You’re lucky I have friends. They stole your cloak, after you were taken and switched it. I have your things. Which, what is a Grey Jedi?”

Mara blinked. “Dar…?”

He stopped talking and looked at her. “Mara, what’s the last thing you remember, before the torture?”

Mara closed her eyes as her head spun. “I...I’d just arrive on planet. I...I was searching.” her eyes opened. “My lightsaber. They have my lightsaber.”

Dar stood in front of her and made her look at him. “Mara, you landed on Coruscant three months ago. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

Three months. Mara was missing three months. Or...more she had three months of pain blended together. “Oh…” tears filled her eyes. “I want Temis.”

Dar hugged her. “Come on, I’m getting you out of here.” he put his helmet back on and lifted her into his arms.

Mara curled into his chest and sobbed. “Where’s my lightsaber?” she whispered.

He hummed. “On my belt.”

She grabbed it and hugged it to her chest. She felt Dar stop and heard someone walk over. “Halt. Who ordered you to move that prisoner?”

_ Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act _ . A voice echoed in her mind and Mara suddenly lashed out, she jumped out of Dar’s arms and ignited her lightsaber. In two quick moves the troopers were cut down.

Dar took off his helmet. “Mara...I’ve never seen you use that before.”

She turned it off and walked back over to him. Putting his helmet back on she jumped into his arms and curled back against his chest. “I want to go home.”

He sighed. “Straight to med bay when we get back.”

Mara couldn’t find it in her to disagree.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Age Twenty-Eight

Mara walked into the Temple, humming as she looked at the beautiful fountain. She ran her fingers along a few plants before walking into the main hall. The Temple felt cold and empty, but she knew Temis was here. His ship was here.

The boy she’d seen last time walked out of a hall. He froze. “I-it's y-you.” he remembered her from last time. 

Only...this time her color had changed. She was still a wonderful blue, though she had swirls of red that blended perfectly with the blue. She still felt safe.

Mara smiled. “Last time we didn’t get to speak. I am Grey Jedi Mara.”

He’d never heard of a Grey Jedi before. “Caspi Naroo, Sith apprentice.”

She hummed and looked around. “Where is Darth Croata?”

He flinched. “Down in the personal training rooms.” she noticed a lightsaber on his belt.

She nodded. “Thank you, what floor is that? Or, maybe you could show me?”

He shook his head. “Please don’t make me go down there.”

She smiled. “I won’t. Can you tell me where he is? I won’t tell that you told me. It can be our secret.”

He bit his lip. “The fourth floor. You go all the way down and turn right. You follow the hall past four cells until you reach a hall. It’s the only one that isn’t broken.”

She bowed her head. “May the Force be with you.”

He watched her walked off. “And with you.” 

Mara walked down the steps of the Temple, making her way to the fourth floor. She followed Caspi’s directions and soon found herself in long hall that tilted downwards. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear she continued to head down.

The door was closed, and she could hear growling and animal cries through the door. Pushing it open she peeked through.

Temis stood in the center of a large ring, surrounded by animals. His red double bladed lightsaber ignited and spinning around him. He moved with grace and purpose, slaughtering the animals as they attacked him.

Mara waited silently until all of the animals were dead. Once he was breathing hard she slipped into the room. “Sheezy Croata.”

He turned and glared at her, his lightsaber still ignited. “I thought I told you I would kill you if you came back.”

She smiled. “Not in so many words, though I think that was the purpose of your threat.” she closed the door behind her.

Temis glanced at the door before wiping sweat from his brow. “What do you want Juvvu Mara?”

She continued to smile. “To tell you that I am no longer a Juvvu.”

He dropped his lightsaber. “What? No you can’t Mara. You can’t be a Sith. I-I won’t let you.” he sounded slightly panicked.

Mara shook her head. “I am not a Sith, or a Jedi. I am a Grey Jedi. The balance of the two. And I’ve come to offer you this choice.” 

His eyes narrowed and he held out his hand. His lightsaber flew into it. “Still trying to  _ save _ me?” he hissed.

Mara sighed. “I know Temis is still in there somewhere.”

He shook his head. “The Temis you knew, is dead. Only Darth Croata lives here now.” he spread his arms. “Care to play with me? It gets so lonely when my pet doesn’t play fair.”

Mara figured his ‘pet’ was the Miraluka boy, Caspi. “Lightsaber battle?”

He grinned. “All our strength. To the death?”

She shook her head. “To yield.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun.” he smirked. “Though it would be boring to kill my newest toy so quickly.”

Mara ignited her lightsaber and they both stood, facing each other. Temis threw out his hand and shot lightning at her. Mara brought up her lightsaber and blocked it before she threw out her hand and Temis flew back.

He flipped in the air and caught himself just before hitting the wall. Igniting his lightsaber he ran for her and they clashed. Dancing around the room in an elegant battle of power. Both of them had grown since their last battle, and the fight was more graceful, and evenly matched.

Mara suddenly turned while Temis moved in close and threw out her hand. Temis screamed as she shocked him with lightning.

She stopped and he dropped to the ground, curled into a ball. “Hurts, does it?”

He hissed and watched her pick up his lightsaber. “Jedi doesn’t use Force lightning.”

Mara squatted down next to him and tilted her head as she looked at him. “I told you Darth Croata. I’m not a Jedi anymore. I’m a Grey Jedi. Now I’m going to go back up to the first floor and unlock the Jedi parts of the Temple you sealed. And then, I’m going back to my ship, because I respect you might not feel comfortable with me living here again. You should rest.” she stood and walked off.

Temis sat up as the door closed. “I forgot how stubborn she was.” he smiled slightly.

_ Stubborn? Stubborn? She’s beautiful. We  _ **_have_ ** _ to break her. Could you see her at our side? That  _ **_strength_ **

Temis shook his head. “You are  _ not _ touching Mara. Ever. I promised to protect her, even from myself.”

_ She’s probably here to kill us anyway _

Temis groaned and stood, his whole body ached. He stretched and looked around, his lightsaber was gone. 

_ That Schutta! _

Temis started to giggle.

Mara saved the library for last. She unsealed the door and jumped as she saw Caspi on the other side, a figure that had been next to him disappeared. She smiled. “I’m glad to see Darth Croata can’t taint you.”

He turned slightly red and bowed his head. “He’s tried. I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out.”

Mara smiled. “Hopefully you won’t have to much longer. I’ll be in my ship if things get too bad, you can come join me and my friends there.”

He jumped. “M-more people?”

She nodded. “Yes, my friend Dar came with me. Mazay wanted to come but the rebellion needed her. As it is Dar could leave at any moment.”

He tugged on the bandages. “It’s been a long time since I’ve met someone new.”

Mara chuckled. “You’ll be wonderful at it, trust me.” she glanced around the room. “Tell your friend to stick around next time. I love meeting new people.” she walked off.

Dar glanced up from his data pad as Mara walked onto the ship. “How did it go?”

Mara dropped next to him. “Horribly, I think. Or maybe wonderfully. I shocked him with Force lightning.”

Dar’s eyes widened. “Why?”

She sighed. “He was practicing with his lightsaber and I came in and we started dueling and I shocked him to win.” she giggled. “He really wasn’t expecting it.” she looked at him. “You don’t have to be here.”

He shrugged. “What else am I going to do? The rebellion doesn’t need me right now. Mazay said I should take some time off. What better place to take that time off, than a planet the Empire doesn’t know exists?” he grinned. “Besides, what if he knocks you out again and you need a pilot?”

Mara rolled her eyes. “Thank’s I’ll be sure to tell him that.” she hummed. “Thank you though. I’m really not sure if I could go through this alone.”

He looked at her. “What are friends for?”

The next day Mara went back to the Temple and wandered around the first and second floor. She didn’t go into the Sith areas, only exploring the Jedi. She found Caspi in the library on the second floor, watching a holocron. She left him alone.

It took her most of the day, before she finally went to her room. She slipped inside and walked over to her computer. She noticed that her logs had been accessed. Temis must have watched them, thinking she was dead and they were all he had left. 

She sat on her bed and ran her hand along the blanket. It was just as soft as she remembered. She smiled and left her room. She headed into the main hall and took out Temis’s lightsaber. She set it down at the foot of one of the statues and walked back out the jungle.

This went on for a few days. She never ran into Temis, and slowly but surely she went through the Jedi parts of the Temple and cleaned them out. Getting rid of years of dirt and dust. C7-B4 helped her upgrade the security system and reconnect it to the Jedi part of the Temple. 

She noticed, while she was looking at the security system, that the distress signal for her room was attached to Temis’s alarm and his com. That answered the mystery of how he always knew when she needed him.

She knew Temis was still somewhere in the Temple, she could feel him, and his lightsaber had been gone the next day after she left it.

Dar spent most of his time in the village or on the ship. He was getting pretty good at hunting, and a few of the female Yioian would follow him around. He’d always politely excuse himself from them.

They were there for a month. Dar finally got a call from the rebellion that they were moving to Hoth, and needed help transporting people.

He was with Mara outside the ship. “I’m sorry I’m have to leave. You sure you’ll be alright here without me?”

She smiled. “I think I’ll handle your leaving better than the Yioian’s. You think you’ll be able to come back?”

He bit his lip. “I don’t know. Honestly Mara, I could die. Darth Croata could kill you. This...this might be the last time we see each other.” he sighed. “I really don’t want to regret not doing this.” he grabbed her and kissed her suddenly.

Mara froze before she relaxed into the kiss. Everything was still for a moment before she felt a wave of anger through the Force and pulled away from Dar, turning.

Temis stood behind them, the Dark Side of the Force lashing out around him.

“Master...is...is everything alright?” Caspi stood at the door of his Master’s room, shaking slightly. He hadn’t seen him in a few days.

The door opened and Temis looked out, he looked...tired. “I’m fine. You can go back to your Jedi.” he walked past him.

_ Don’t you dare. You go right back into that room.  _ **_She’s_ ** _ up there. You don’t want to see her, do you? _

Temis hummed. “Actually I do. I’m tired of listening to you. I want someone to talk to. And Mara is here.” he headed up the stairs.

_ She doesn’t love you anymore. _

He bit his lip. “You don’t know that.”

_ Of course I do. You’re a Sith. You hurt her. Why should she love you? _

He shook his head. “Stop it. You hurt her. I stopped you.”

_ Is there a difference? _

Temis didn’t have an answer to that. He and Darth Croata blended in so many aspects now. Sometimes...he would feel like he didn’t even exist. He’d see something and just do what Croata would do. Very rarely did he hear Darth Croata’s voice anymore. Very rarely did they separate like this.

He didn’t know what to do most of the time when they separated. He felt...scared and confused. He just wanted Mara to make it better. He wanted to be able to talk to her without fighting or having Darth Croata say something.

He walked through the jungle, listening to the animals and the birds. He hummed and felt...happy.

_ Even I have to admit...Mara is someone special _

Temis paused as Darth Croata whispered to him. He smiled. “Mara is amazing. I know once she get’s to know you, and realize how much you’ve protected me, she’ll love you.”

_ It is harder to torture a Sith than whatever you are _

Memories flashed through Temis’s mind of his time with Vader before disappearing. He grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. “Just be nice to Mara and she won’t try and hurt you.” he could hear her speaking with someone at her ship. He hadn’t known someone else was with her.

He stepped out of the jungle and saw the pilot, Dar he recalled his name. He looked sad. “I really don’t want to regret not doing this.” he grabbed Mara and kissed her.

Temis felt shock and pain rip through him. He stumbled back slightly. Waiting for Mara to push him away, to yell at him. To tell him she loved  _ him _ , and not that stupid pilot. 

Instead, she relaxed into the kiss.

Darth Croata flipped inside of Temis, screaming and for Temis, everything went black.

Mara stumbled away from Temis. “Darth Cro-”

She gasped and grabbed at her throat as she was suddenly choked. Memories threatened to swallow her as she tried to fight against the Force choking her.

Dar grabbed a rock and threw it at Temis. “Let her go!”

Mara was dropped and Temis glared at Dar. “With pleasure, it’s you I want dead anyway.” he lifted Dar with the Force and threw him against the ship.

Dar cried out and he was thrown into the ship again. This time he went limp and Temis dropped him. He walked over, pulling out his lightsaber.

Mara struggled for air. “Temis…” her voice came out small, and she coughed after she spoke.

Temis stopped and looked at her. “You  _ dare _ call for him after what I just saw!” he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. ‘I should rip you to pieces. All this talk of love and how this is your home and you’re sleeping with that  _ filth _ !’

Mara shook her head. “I do love you Temis. I don’t love Dar, I’m not sleeping with him. He’s my friend.” she started crying. “Please Temis it hurts.”

Temis pulled himself out of her mind where he had been ripping through it. ‘You don’t love him. But I can make you.’ he slammed her head into the side of the ship and lifted her into his arms. “Didn’t the original Croata have a wife?” he chuckled to himself as he headed back to the Temple. 

Mara groaned as she woke up. She was shackled to the wall, though the chains were long enough for her to be lying on the floor. She sat up and looked around her prison. It was dark, nearly pitch black, keeping her from seeing much. But it looked like a small cell.

She tried to stand, but stumbled, causing her shackled to hit the wall and noise echoed through the room.

The door opened and the cell lit up. Temis stood at the door. “I left the light off because I did not wish to wake you.”

Mara blinked at the blinding light. “What...where...Temis?”

He chuckled. “Not quite. He still hasn’t...recovered. It’s just you and me.” he knelt in front of her. “He loves you. And I supposed I do as well. You are beautiful.” he put his hand on her cheek, turning her head back when she looked away. “And strong willed. Nothing like the weak minds around here. You could be my Darth Ghenna.”

She pulled away. “I will not turn to the Dark Side. I am a Grey Jedi.”

He hummed. “You know, I’m still unclear on that.”

She pushed herself against the wall. “There is no peace without a passion to create.” she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly. “Oh, so you  _ are _ allowed to feel.” he moved closer. “Can you love?”

She swallowed. “I’ve always loved. I love Temis.”

He shook his head. “I don’t believe you.” he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. “I could make you. Tear into our mind until all you know and care about is me. Your will may be strong, but torture does things to people.”

Mara looked at him. “I know. I’ve been through it.”

He pulled back slightly. “No one…” he shook his head and stood. “I’m going to leave you in here for a few days. Let you think about what you’ve done.” he slipped through the door.

Mara head it lock behind him. She took a deep breath and tried to stand again. This time she was able to. 

She stretched out and let the Force flow through her, easing her aches and pain. She stretched out with the Force, trying to find Dar. She gnawed on her lip as she couldn’t find him. She was just tired, she told herself. She was aching and the pain was getting to her. Dar was fine.

She couldn’t reach the bed with the shackles on. She wondered if they made them like that on purpose. Using the Force she broke the shackles and walked over to the bed. She sat down and put herself into a light healing trance.

Temis dropped onto his bed and grabbed his head. “Where are you, you emotional bastard?” he growled.

Mehgahn appeared next to him. “Missing one half of your split?”

He growled at her. “Oh go haunt the library.”

She hummed. “So the nicer half of you is missing. What happened? That Mara girl finally give up on you?”

Temis groaned in pain as sadness washed through him. He tightened his grip on his head. “Get over yourself.” he growled.

Mehgahn knelt next to him. “You’re keeping her in the cells?” he nodded. “Is she awake?” he nodded again. “Well that just won’t do.” she started to whisper to him.

Temis chuckled as she finished. “Oh I knew there was a reason he kept you around.” he let go of his head and sat up. “If I could touch you I’d kiss you.”

She smiled. “You already serve me, just thought I’d share with you why.” she disappeared.

Temis growled. “Serve you. In case you forgot the Sith have this rule of two thing, and I have an apprentice.” he stretched. “She’s had enough time to heal.” he stood and headed out.

Caspi sat in the Jedi library, he was down on the fourth floor. “He sent her down here.” he could almost see her, through all the red. 

Liliahnah appeared next to him. “She is strong. She has the will of a Jedi of old. It will take much to break her.”

He slowly reached up and started to take off his bandages. “I hate wearing these.” he mumbled. “He can hurt her more than he can hurt me. I’m used to being beaten.”

Liliahnah watched him. “She said she had a friend. Maybe they will be able to rescue her.”

Caspi gasped. “What if they don’t know?” he had pulled off the last of his bandages. “I have to go change. Thank you for reminding me.” he ran off and headed up to the first floor. His Master had told him to burn his old robes, but Caspi couldn’t bring himself, they were the only Miraluka thing he owned.

He grabbed them from where he had hidden them in the library and quickly stripped. He slipped on his robes and put up the hood before he ran from the Temple. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to wear his robes, but he felt like it was needed.

He made his way through the jungle towards a ship. He saw a man lying on the ground, a very light blue mixed in with his normal gray. He walked over to him and dropped next to him. The man wasn’t breathing.

“Oh no.” he grabbed him and started to drag him into his ship. “You can’t be dead. She needs you.” 

Caspi got him onto the ship and closed the hatch. He put his forehead against the man’s and focused on the Force. He wasn’t sure if normal people could be put into a healing trance, but he had to try.

He let the Force flow through him and into the man. He jumped when he felt the man’s chest slowly start to move.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Mara jumped as the door to her cell opened. Temis stepped in. He smiled at her. ‘Am I interrupting?’

She took a deep breath. “Of course not. How can I help you Darth Croata?”

He continued to smile. ‘I’ve always wanted to  _ really _ break someone. Temis never lets me seriously damage the Miraluka boy.’ he walked into the cell and closed the door. ‘But he’s not here right now, and it would be oh so much fun to break you.’ 

Mara moved back on the bed, pressing against the wall. “Croata you...you don’t want to do this.”

He chuckled. ‘But think of how happy Temis will be if he comes back. I’ll have made you my bride, Darth Ghenna.’ he walked over and sat on his knees in front of her on the bed. ‘There will be no more fighting or leaving. You’ll love him and you’ll never leave him again.’ he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘It will only hurt a little.’

He shoved into her mind and Mara screamed.

Temis suddenly pulled back and the pain stopped. Mara was breathing deeply as she stared at him. Temis was shaking his head, taking sharp breaths before he relaxed. “Maybe he is still here.” he growled. 

He pushed her down and covered her mouth. ‘No more screaming.’ He tried to shove into her mind again.

Mara lashed out with the Force, throwing him off of her. “Temis please.”

He slapped her. ‘Shut up. He can’t hear you.’ he climbed off the bed.

Mara sat up. “Temis-” he slapped her again.

He grabbed her hair and threw her off the bed. ‘He. Can’t. Hear. You.’ He kicked her and she let out a yelp. ‘I was going to be nice. I was going to break you with only mental games. But you’re so  _ stubborn _ .’ he kicked her again. ‘I’m going to break you.’

Mara shook her head. “Croata.” he raised his hand to hit her but stopped. “I…” she wavered. “I care about you as well.”

His eyes went wide. ‘Wh-what?’

She looked at him. “You are a part of Temis, and I love every piece of him. Meaning...meaning I love you as well.”

He shook his head. “No. You’re trying to trick me so I’ll stop hurting you.” he lifted her with the Force and threw her into the wall.

Mara gasped in pain and whimpered. “I’m not lying.”

He growled at her. “I’m a  _ Sith _ !” he threw her into the wall again. “You  _ attacked  _ me.”

She coughed and spit out blood. “I didn’t understand.” she whispered. “I do now though.”

He dropped her and knelt in front of her. “If you really care about me, then stand by my side. Be my Darth Ghenna.”

Mara shook her head. “I can’t.”

Temis growled. “Then I’ll leave you down here to rot.” he marched out of the cell, locking it behind him.

Caspi sat in the ship, nervously chewing on his lip as he watched over the man. He had used his small healing skills to help him, but he wasn’t sure what good it had done. He needed to get him to the village, or get someone from the village here. But he couldn’t let his master know.

That was why he was still hiding on the ship three days after entering it. There was food, but it was basic, and he found himself hungry most of the time. But he was frightened to leave. It was obvious his master had intended to kill this man, and he had saved his life.

A beeping noise caused him to jumped and he looked around the ship. The vibrations came from a button on the control panel. He hesitantly walked over and hit the button. 

“Dar? Dar this is Mazay, where are you?” a female voice filled the room.

Caspi shifted his weight nervously and thought about hitting the button again to make the voice go away. “Dar, please answer me. Is Mara alright? What happened?”

Caspi swallowed his nerves. “Th-this is Caspi Naroo. D-Dar is unconscious and Juvvu Mara has been taken by Master Croata. I...I don’t know how to help your friend.”

There was silence on the other end. He started to wonder if they had gone. “Is he breathing?”

Caspi nodded. “Yes.”

Mazay sighed. “Is he pale?”

Caspi started shaking. “I...I can’t see him. I’m a Miraluka.”

She was silent again. “Has his color changed at all while you have been watching over him?”

Caspi glanced back at Dar. “No, it’s stayed gray with a blue center.”

He heard her sigh again. “Do you know what Darth Croata is doing to Jedi Mara?”

Caspi felt like crying. “No. But he took her to the fourth floor. But that's where he takes me when he wants to punish me. He’s going to hurt her. He wants to break her.”

“Calm down. Can you get Dar to the village?”

He shook his head. “I’m frightened.” his voice broke. “If Master Croata finds out I helped the Juvvu he’ll be angry with me. And there's barely any blue left in him. He might actually kill me this time. I want to help, but I’m so scared.”

“It is alright child. You have nothing to fear. He is distracted with Mara, and there is nothing you can do for her. Right now you need to call a Yioian to you. Use the Force.” Mazay’s voice was calm and soothing.

Caspi sniffed. “But he’ll feel it. He feels everything.”

She kept her voice calm. “He’s distracted. But you may not have long. You need to hide Dar from him, and the Yioian can do that.”

He nodded. “I...I’ll try.”

“That is all I can ask.” he heard static and knew the connection was gone.

Caspi slowly walked over to Dar and sat next to him. He opened himself to the Force and reached out, trying to call the nearest Inje to him. He hoped the girl had been right.

Temis had left Mara alone for an hour before he came back in and ripped through her mind. It had been a week since she was captured, and she was covered in bruises from her thrashing. But her will was still strong. She had not lashed out at Temis to hurt him.

She could, she was a Grey Jedi, however, she knew if she attacked him he would kill her. She was near her edge though. This torture was different from the one Darth Vader had inflicted on her. Temis was showing her things. Visions of her by his side. 

She was crying when he came in, this time she didn’t bother to stop. She was curled up by the bed, on the floor. Sobbing. She wasn’t physically hurting, just emotionally. He hadn’t hit her since that first day.

She jumped as he sat next to her, but didn’t touch her. “I shouldn’t have been so upset.” 

Her head snapped to the side to look at him. He looked tired, and had dark circles under his eyes. “T-Temis?”

He gave her a shaky smile. “I’ve been away for awhile now, haven’t I?” tears filled his eyes. “I should have stopped him. But I...I saw you kissing that man and I…” he lowered his head.

Mara sighed. “Temis, I love you. And I have always loved you. Dar...Dar is my friend.”

Temis flinched. “I...I think Croata killed him.”

Mara bit her lip. “What made you come back?” she whispered.

Temis shrugged. “I could hear you crying. And realized I had done that to you. I promised to always protect you. And I will. I just...I just came to see you and make sure you were alright.” he smiled at her.

Mara hugged him. “I...I’ve been better.”

He chuckled and pulled away from her. “Mara I...I’m sorry. For everything. I love you so much and it  _ hurt _ when you disappeared. Then when you came back...it hurt all over again.” he started to cry. “Force Mara I hurt so many people.” he hugged her tightly. “I just wanted the pain to stop Mara. Please forgive me.”

Mara held him. “It’s okay Temis. I’m here. I won’t leave again. I love you.”

Temis was shaking. He pulled away. “I love you.” he kissed her.

Mara hummed and kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. 

Temis pulled away and helped her stand. He pressed his forehead against her’s and let the Force flow from him to her. Mara felt all of her pain and worry melt away. She relaxed against him. “Don’t leave me Temis.” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. “I’m right here.” he kissed her again.

Mara hummed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him against her. She slipped her hands into his hair and tugged slightly.

Temis started kissing her  neck and Mara let out a soft moan. He stopped. “Mara...we should stop.”

Mara shook her head. “No please. Don’t stop.”

Temis stepped away and looked at her. “You can’t really want this Mara.”

She smiled. “I do Temis. I want you. Please.” she had tears in her eyes.

Temis bit his lip. “You don’t think I’m coming back.”

She shook her head. “I really don’t think either of us are Temis. He’s going to kill me or break me. You have to know that.”

Temis lowered his eyes. “So...so what is this?”

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. “It’s you and me, pretending we have forever in this one moment.”

Temis hesitated and Mara kiss him again. She slipped her hands under his shirt and slipped it off. She gently touched the scars. “Interrogation droid?”

He hummed. “Vader captured me and held me for a year.”

Mara slipped off her robe and pulled off her own shirt. She had scars as well. “Three months. I hate those stupid droids.”

He smiled. “You’ll never have to see one again.” he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. “You look so beautiful.”

She brushed the hair out of his bright violet eyes. “No more than you.” she kissed him as she tugged on his pants.

Caspi sat at the edge of the cave, an Inje standing next to him. “It’s a good thing you called me. He would have died without medical attention.”

Caspi looked at the Inje, he was mostly blue. “You...you aren’t going to tell Master Croata, are you?” both of them had been silent the past few days as the Inje took care of Dar.

The man shook his head. “Nah, I watched him grow up. He doesn’t scare me.”

Caspi bit his lip. “Did...did you know him well before he…” he remembered Liliahnah telling him his Master had once been a Jedi. “Before he turned?”

The Inje laughed. “Temis is my little brother. I helped teach him how to walk.” he fell silent. “He was supposed to bring the Jedi back, not the Sheezy. But...he was left all alone in that Temple. I’m not surprised he went nuts.”

Caspi glanced back at Dar. “Is he going to be okay?” 

The Inje shrugged. “Probably. You put him into a healing trance, so he’s using the Force to heal himself.”

Caspi jumped slightly. “H-how is he using the Force?”

The Inje shrugged. “He must be Force sensitive. That’s probably the reason he’s so attached to the Juvvu.”

Caspi glanced out of the cave, he couldn’t see the Temple from here. “I forgot to ask. What is this place?”

The Inje smiled. “This is the cave system that hid Juvvu Jui and our people when they first ran from the Sheezy. This is where my people learned how to be Jedi.”

Caspi looked around the cave. “It’s kind of dark, but it’s nicer than the Temple.” it was large, with high ceilings and a river running somewhere in its depths. He hadn’t seen it, but he could hear it.

The Inje tilted his head as Dar groaned. He turned and looked at him. “That’s not good. His head is bleeding again.” he walked off.

Caspi watched him walk over to Dar and hugged himself. “I really hope you’re going to be okay.” he whispered.

He looked out into the jungle. “I really hope you’re going to be okay to Mara.”

Mara hummed as she woke up. She was naked, her robe thrown over her in the cell bed. She stretched out, reaching for Temis, and found herself alone.

She shot up and looked around. “Temis?” the door to the cell was opened. His clothes were missing.

Mara felt slightly sick. She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed, she left her robe on the bed.

She was barefoot as she walked through the Temple, it was strangely quiet, and felt more empty than she had seen it before. 

She made her way up to the first floor and closed her eyes. She felt Temis’s vibrations coming from the hallway near the library. What was he doing?

She smiled and headed down the hall. She noticed the door to Temis’s room was opened. Looking inside she froze.

Temis woke up before Mara. He watched her sleep for a moment before slipping out of bed and putting her robe over her so she wouldn’t get cold. He got dressed and started for the stairs.

_ That was...actually kind of nice. A little to sweet for my tastes, but nice _

Temis ignored the voice in his head. He walked up the second floor and headed for the library. Mehgahn appeared in front of him. “What did you do?”

He stopped and looked at her. “Thank you.” her eyes widened. “You might not have been what was best for me, but you were here for me when I needed you. Thank you.” he stepped around her and headed inside the Sith library.

He paused. “Oh, and if you get lonely, your sister haunts the Jedi library. You guys could catch up.” he opened the drawer and pulled out his original lightsaber.

_ What are you doing? _

Mehgahn stared at him. “S-sister?”

He looked at her. “Liliahnah. She’s the one that’s been keeping Caspi from turning Sith. Mara will probably stay to, but I doubt she’ll talk to you.”

“Are you leaving?” she suddenly asked.

Temis looked at her and smiled. “I think I need a vacation. I’m tired.” he held tightly to his original lightsaber and walked out of the room.

_ Temis what are you thinking? Temis you’re making me nervous _

Temis hummed. “You know, I want to thank you to Croata. You helped me survive a lot, and I couldn’t have made it this far without you.”

Temis stopped and grabbed the wall as Croata lashed against him, struggling and fighting for control. He shoved him back down and continued up the stairs.

_ Think about this. Really, think about it. You don’t have to do this. Is this about Mara? I won’t hurt her anymore. Promise _

“This isn’t just about Mara. We... _ I _ killed a lot of people. Because you’re me, and I’m you. But we’re not anymore.” Temis slipped into his room and looked around. “I haven’t been in here since Mara left.”

_ Is this...you’re going to kill me, aren’t you? _

Temis held one side of his lightsaber to his chest. “I have to. I saw what you did to Mara. And I know you’ll only get worse.”

_ So you’re just going to leave Mara? _

“She’ll be safer with me gone.” he ignited his lightsaber and dropped.

Mara screamed when Temis dropped to the ground, his lightsaber falling out of his hand and rolling away. She dropped next to him and grabbed him. “No! Temis NO!” she screamed again and held him to her chest and sobbed. “No Temis  _ please _ . PLEASE!” she rocked him.

He was still, the lightsaber wound in his chest very close to his heart. Mara screamed again and held him. “I can fix this. I can fix this.” she started to focus on the Force feeding it into him.

He didn’t move. “TEMIS PLEASE!” the Force exploded around her as she held him in her lap and sobbed.

Caspi jumped as a cry went through the Force. He was about to say something when Dar shot up and gasped. “Mara?”

The Inje knelt in front of him. “It’s alright. You’re hurt. Lay back down.”

Dar shook his head. “Where...where is Mara? My ship, how...how long have I been out?”

Caspi shifted his weight. “Mazay knows you were hurt. She said they can make it to Hoth without you. That you should rest.”

Dar stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah...I...did I hear someone scream?”

The Inje sighed. “Juvvu Mara is with my little brother. I...it feels like something happened.” he looked at Caspi. “Can you go check? You’re allowed in the Temple.”

Caspi took a deep breath before he nodded. “I’ll be right back.” he was shaking slightly, but made his way out of the caves and towards the Temple.

He pushed open the door and entered the main hall. He could hear...sobbing. It sounded female. He followed the sound to one of the blue rooms he always passed on his way to the library.

He recognized Mara, but he didn’t know who the light blue man she was holding was. He cleared his throat. “Juvvu Mara?”

She continued to sob. “Please. Please don’t be dead. Please.”

Caspi noticed that the blue was fading gray. “Juvvu Mara...what happened?”

She shook her head. “Go away Caspi.” she held tightly to the body. Caspi could feel her trying to heal the body.

He stepped closer and gasped. It was his Master. His Master was dead. He knelt next to her and focused on the Force. He focused on calm, peaceful feelings.

Mara stopped crying. “Why...why are you here?”

He tugged on his veil. “I heard you crying through the Force. I’m here for you.”

She sobbed again. “Thank you.”


	16. Epilogue - Age Thirty-One

Mazay smiled at Luke Skywalker as their ship landed. “Here we are. These are the coordinates we were sent.”

Luke looked out the ship window. There were two other ships in the clearing. “And these came from a safe source?”

She smiled. “From that ship right there.” she pointed to the first one.

Leia walked over. “Han and Chewy are getting nervous. Everything alright?”

Mazay nodded. “Of course. Come on. I’m hoping he’ll be here.” Mazay, as carefree as she sounded, was nervous. She hadn’t heard anything from Dar’s ship in three years. She had thought he was dead.

She lowered the ramp and they all climbed off the ship. Mara was standing at the jungle path. “Mazay, I am glad you received my message.”

Mazay gasped and ran to her. She hugged her. “Oh child, I was worried sick about you.” she pulled away and hit Mara’s arm. “What were you thinking? Taking so long to contact me?”

Mara smiled. “I am sorry. I have had much to do.” she looked past her old friend. “Ah, Jedi Skywalker. Welcome to the Yion Temple.”

Luke Skywalker stared at her. “You...you are a Jedi?”

She smiled. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I was going through a lot. I’m a Grey Jedi now, though have invited you to the Temple so you may use any of the Jedi knowledge we have.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “Why didn’t you help during the rebellion?”

Mara glared at her. “If I recall, I helped quite a bit. I risked my neck for a cause I did not support. All I wanted to do was go home. Besides, a Jedi does not go to war without great reason. Many Jedi fall to the Dark Side during times of war.”

She looked at Luke. “If you would all please follow me to the Temple, and do stay close. The animals here attack quickly.”

Chewbacca made a loud noise, causing Mara to jump. Han sighed. “Yeah, what about the droids?”

Mara smiled. “They are welcome. I am sure our protocol droid will be delighted to have someone new to talk to.”

Luke nodded. “I’ll get them.” he headed back into the ship and came back with R2-D2 and C-3P0. They all followed Mara through the jungle.

Leia stared at the Temple as they walked up to it. “Who is this?”

Mara smiled. “Master Jui, the first Jedi on this planet. He set the people free.” she chuckled. “I’m sure you can find a holovid in here telling the story.”

She paused inside the main hall. “That reminds me, Jedi Skywalker. We have records of Anakin Skywalker in our holovids, if you would like to watch them.”

He lowered his eyes. “Maybe...maybe some other time.”

She sighed. “Yes...I heard of his death. I am sorry for your loss.” 

A young man ran into the room from another hall and stumbled. Mara caught him. “Caspi, forget about the new slant to the floor?”

He smiled and tugged on his veil. “Sorry.” he stood and fixed his robes. “I just thought I felt new vibrations.” he gasped slightly as he noticed the others. “Oh, you must be the Jedi Master Mara told us about.”

Han looked at him. “You’re a Miraluka.”

Caspi nodded. “Yes sir. Nice to meet you. I’m Caspi. I was just on my way to the library when I felt you and thought I would come meet you.”

Luke smiled. “It’s a pleasure.”

Mazay looked at Mara. “Mara, if I may ask. What happened to Dar?”

Mara’s face fell and Caspi glanced behind him. She shifted her weight. “Mazay…”

Dar stepped out of the hall ahead of them, he had a lightsaber clipped to his belt. “I never want to go back down there again. That place is creepy Mara. I feel like I’m being watched.”

Mazay gasped. “Dar!”

He grinned. “Mazay!” he ran over and hugged her. “Sorry I haven’t called. Grey Jedi training is hard. Also getting over almost dying is hard to.” he looked at Mara. “The third level is pretty much done.”

Mara nodded. “Thank you, I’ll work on the fourth.” she looked at Luke. “If you are looking for someone else to train, Caspi needs a teacher. He has chosen to be a Jedi, instead of a Grey Jedi.”

Luke looked at the young Miraluka. “I’m sure we could learn much together. Would you mind training with my sister however? Leia wishes to learn a few things.”

Caspi smiled. “I would love to train with the two of you.”

Mara suddenly paused. “Who is watching Teris and Jeru?”

Dar looked at Caspi. “It was his job last.”

Caspi shrugged. “I’m blind. I left them with C7.”

Mara narrowed her eyes. “You left my  _ children _ with a droid?”

R2 beeped and 3P0 nodded. “R2 is quite right. Depending on the droid, they should be well adept at child care.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, I wouldn’t trust a droid with my child.”

Leia smiled. “I don’t know. I think 3P0 would make a great babysitter.”

Chewbacca chuffed a laugh and Han shoved him. Mara put a hand on her head. “I...Dar will you show them to the library while I find my children?”

Luke cleared his throat. “May I ask how old they are?”

She looked at him. “A little over two. They are very strong in the Force. Which...while I will be training my children to be Grey Jedi, I still wish for this to be a place for Jedi. The people here...they are highly Force sensitive and wish to be Jedi.”

Luke looked around. “The New Republic wants me to reopen training on Coruscant. But...this place is nice and distant from the politics. I would love to train here if you’d have me.”

Mara smiled. “Of course. You are welcome for as long as you wish to stay.”

They all heard giggling and turned towards a hall. A very young little girl ran into the main hall, the young girl had light brown hair with violet eyes that had a slit pupil. She was giggling and ran straight for Mara.

Mara lifted her into her arms. “Where is C7?”

The little girl giggled. “Moster!” 

They heard more giggling and a little boy with light blond hair and violet eyes ran into the room. A man darted out of the hall and grabbed him, making a loud growling sound. The little boy squealed with laughter. “Moster!”

Mara sighed and shook her head. “So we’re a monster today Temis?”

Temis looked at her with bright violet eyes. “Ah, there’s Teris.” he tickled the wiggling boy in his arms. “I found them with poor C7. Droid looked ready to toss them out the window.”

R2 suddenly went wild and started beeping and whirled over to Temis. Temis dropped down and set his son next to him. “R2!” he hugged the droid. “I’ve missed you.” he pulled away. “I haven’t seen you since-” he stopped and swallowed. “It’s been a long time.”

R2 beeped and whistled. Temis chuckled. “I forgot about that mouth.”

Luke cleared his throat. “How do you know R2?”

Temis looked up at him. “He used to live here with me. Him and-” he spotted C-3P0. “3P0!” he jumped up and ran to the droid, hugging him. “You probably don’t remember me but I remember you and I missed you.”

Leia tapped his shoulder. “Why did they live here?”

He pulled away. “Oh, Anakin Skywalker came and lived here for three months. He trained me on how to be a Jedi. And until…” he stopped and shook his head. “He used to visit.”

Mara smiled. “Temis, this is Luke Skywalker and his sister Leia. Anakin’s children.”

Temis stared at them before he smiled. “Story time. I have so many stories about him. He was my hero. I wanted to grow up to be just like him when I was a kid.” he coughed. “Kind of did…”

Mara laughed. “Jeru, do not touch that.”

Jeru had been pulling on Chewbacca’s fur. The giant Wookiee looked down at the young boy and picked him up. Jeru laughed as Chewbacca chuffed and tickled him.

Mara smiled. “Temis, I was just about to show them to the library. Would you like to come with us?”

Temis shook his head. “I’ll watch the kids. You go be Grey Jedi master.” he smiled. “I’ll take them to the village and let their uncles tell them scary stories.”

Dar rolled his eyes and looked at Caspi. “I’ll race you to the library.”

Caspi raised his head. “A Jedi does not give into such temptations.” he smirked suddenly. “Good thing I’m still a Padawan.” he took off running.

Dar laughed and chased after him. “Cheater!”

Mara looked at Luke. “Still want to stay here?”

He nodded. “Wouldn’t want to go anywhere else.”

Temis suddenly kissed Mara’s cheek. “I love you. I’m taking the kids to my brother’s. Tomorrow do you want to start cleaning up the fourth floor?”

Mara nodded. “As long as you’re with me.” she kissed him. “I love you to.”

Temis picked up Teris and Jeru and headed out of the Temple.

Mazay looked at Mara. “I take it he is no longer Sith?”

The group froze and stared at Mara. Mara sighed. “I’ll explain on the way to the library.” she started talking as they followed her.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. There is a maybe sequel in the works (my friends wouldn't shut about about one until I promised to write it) it might take some time though for it to get posted.   
> I hoped you all enjoyed this story, and have a wonderful day


End file.
